une histoire floue
by BlackPage
Summary: Elle ne voulait pas de toi! Tu as réussi à la conquerir, mais rien ne se passe comme une véritable histoire d'amour. Hermione lui a caché des choses apres le combat une nouvelle épreuve se présente. chap19 en ligne
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

Au début de son année à Poudlard, Hermione avait beaucoup changée. Elle avait des formes très féminines. Bien qu'elle aurait voulut avoir un tatouage, ses parents s'y étaient opposés avec force. Elle avait donc renoncé en attendant d'avoir un peu d'argent moldu. Elle s'était habillé avec une simple jupe en jean et un débardeur violet pâle. Sur son cou il y avait un collier et le pendentif s'ouvrait, elle y avait mis les photos de ses deux amis. Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. Elle les attendait avec impatience. Mais aussi Ginny, Fred et George les frères et sœurs de Ron.

Elle entendit une voix crier :

- ça y est, la voilà !!!

Elle se retourna et vit une flopée de têtes rousses ainsi qu'un brun juste à coté. Elle reconnue tout de suite le brun. Bien qu'une fine frange recouvre en partie sa très célèbre cicatrice, il restait reconnaissable à ces cheveux bruns et ses yeux verts pétillants de malice. Ron, tout comme son ami, n'avait pas changé et ses taches de rousseurs semblaient s'être encore multipliés pendant l'été. Les deux jumeaux semblaient avoir mûri, mais quand on les voyait, on savait tous de suite qu'ils avaient gardé toute leur malice si reconnaissable. En bref tous n'avaient pas changés d'un pouce. Elle leur fit la bise à tous. Les jumeaux lui dirent :

- décidément tu es de plus en plus belle !

Ron et Harry renchérirent.

- Ils ont raisons !

Et Hermione rougit sous les compliments de ces amis. Molly leur mère qui jusqu'à maintenant semblait ne pas vouloir se montrer dit d'une voix forte :

- Grimpez vite dans le train il ne vous attendra pas longtemps.

Et ils furent poussé dans le Poudlard express. Une personne n'avait rien raté de la scène et s'était délecté de la vue d'Hermione jusqu'à ce que celle-ci fut envoyée dans le train. Elle avait beaucoup changé songea le jeune homme.

Il était leur meilleur ennemi depuis leur première année à Poudlard et il s'était fait une véritable joie de leur pourrir la vie jusque la. Mais à présent le blondinet souhaité la paix. Mais il savait pertinemment que tant qu'il s'appellerait Malfoy rien ne changerais. Il devrait continuer à jouer l'éternel emmerdeur. Il avait beaucoup changé lui aussi, il faisait de la musculation et les muscles se dessinaient sur son ventre, il avait toujours ses même cheveux blonds qui faisaient de lui ce qu'il était. Toujours le même rictus méprisant et ce petit sourire en coin... Il s'était trouvé un petit coin que même Pansy ne repérerait pas ! Quand il repensa à elle, il eu envie de vomir. Elle avait changer elle avait grossi, elle ressemblait à un cochon à tresses, bizarre quand on sait comment elle était avant.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Malfoy avait pris ses appartements. Il avait fait en sorte que Crabbe et Goyle se trouvent quelqu'un d'autre avec qui traîner, désormais il serait seul pour faire ce que seul un Malfoy sait faire à la perfection.

De leurs cotés les trois griffondor avaient pris leur place dans la tour. Harry et Ron avaient déjà commencé une partie d'échec. Hermione discutait avec Ginny de son nouveau petit copain, un poufsouffle, Hermione le trouvait sympa il s'appelait Alex et Ron ignorait tout de ce jeune garçon. Les jumeaux discutaient avec Lee Jordan, ils cherchaient une nouvelle idée de farce et attrape.

Les emploies du temps furent distribués, ils avaient toujours cours de potion avec serpantard. Mais pas que sur une seule journée. Il detestait le professeur qui leur faisait le cour de potion, Severus Rogue.

- tu te rends compte, se lamenta Ron, toujours cette foutue matière avec eux ! Le lundi et le vendredi. On dirait qu'ils veulent nous pourrir nos week-end.

- Tu as raison, renchérir Harry, Malfoy va s'en donner à cœur joie cette année encore.

Hermione qui n'avait rien manqué de la discussion se contenta de soupirer. Le soir tandis qu'ils mangeaient les trois amis observèrent Drago.

Lui aussi les observait. Ils ont l'air contrarié se dit-il avec satisfaction et il savait pourquoi : il avait noté aussi qu'ils avaient quelques cours ensemble. Il en profita pour leur jeter un regard dont lui seul avait la connaissance, tandis qu'il envoyait Pansy voir ailleurs s'il y était. Drago trouva sensationnel le petit sourire qu'Hermione fit quand elle le vit renvoyer la serpantard au caractère épouvantable.

Les cours avaient commencé maintenant depuis une semaine. Hermione qui était probablement l'élève la plus sérieuse de Poudlard n'avait pas manqué à sa réputation. Elle était déjà à la bibliothèque. Elle était plongée dans la lecture à la recherche d'une potion demandée par leur professeur Severus Rogue, étant considéré comme le prof le plus détestable de tous Poudlard.

Elle vit une ombre se mettre en face d'elle.

« Bizarre, Harry et Ron sont entrain de faire une partie d'échec. »

Comme elle ne levait toujours pas la tête, la personne en face semblait ne pas apprécier sont attitude. Elle leva la tête et la surprise qu'elle éprouva du se refléter sur son visage.

Malfoy était assis en face d'elle. Elle lui jeta un regard noir et replongea dans sont travail. Il eu un ricanement.

- Alors Granger on ne dit rien ?

- Je ne parle pas aux fouines, répondit-elle tranquillement.

La curiosité l'emporta.

- Tu fais quoi ici ? Tu peux aller ailleurs il y a d'autres tables ici, Malfoy.

- Non. J'ai décidé de faire comme toi, je serais pire qu'une sangsue à tes yeux.

- Pas besoin, tu es déjà une fouine, pour une sangsue il n'y a qu'un pas.

En disant cela elle rassemblait ses affaires. Elle ne vit pas que Malfoy lui avait subtilisé une feuille à son insu. Elle prit le livre et retourna dans la salle commune. Elle retrouva ses amis dans la même position qu'avant. Elle s'approcha discrètement et s'aperçut qu'ils avaient commencé une nouvelle partie. Elle ne put s'empêcher de leur lancer :

- Et vous croyez que vos devoirs vont se faire tous seul ?

- Ben on y fera tout à l'heure Mione. Y'a pas le feu au lac. Lâcha Harry.

Elle rouvrit ses devoir et vit tous de suite qu'il manquait LA feuille ou elle avait recopier les caractéristiques. Elle marmonna un truc ressemblant à :

- Tu vas me le payer Malfoy !

Elle eu pas trop de mal à le trouver, comme si il l'avait attendu, quand il entendit ces pas il se dirigea vers le lac. Quand elle comprit ça elle hurla :

- MALFOY REND MOI MON DEVOIR IMMEDIATEMENT !!!

Comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu il continua son chemin avec derrière lui une Hermione folle de rage !

- Alors comme ça tu me suis Granger ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi Malfoy ! tu as intérêt à me rendre ça tout de suite.

Comme s'il ne l'avait pas écouté il s'assit, invitant Hermione à en faire autant. N'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation elle s'assit également. Elle en profita pour le détailler.

Il avait l'air un peu perdu, ces cheveux trop blond tomber lui retomber légèrement devant les yeux, l'expression méprisante qui lui appartenait avait disparut. Des idées stupides du genre : tu devrais l'embrasser ou encore pire fais lui des avances. Elle chassa rapidement ces idées et lui demanda :

- Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Juste savoir pourquoi tu restes avec Potter. Et en profiter pour t'observer.

- Joue pas avec moi Malfoy tu pourrais le regretter amèrement.

- Mais je ne joue pas.

Il planta son regard dans le sien et entrepris de caresser doucement son visage. Bien que totalement surprise elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas que ça dure. Elle emprisonna sa main et lui dit d'une voix dure :

- Garde ça pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Sentant maintenant que le doux moment qu'il s'était réservé était fini, il tira une feuille de sa poche et la lui tendit. Elle le prit de ces mains, et retourna rapidement à la tour. A peine était-elle arrivée dans la salle qu'Harry lui demanda si elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Bien sur que je l'ai trouvé, répondit-elle légèrement énervée, C'est la fouine qui me l'a pris. Heureusement il l'a oublié sur une table de la bibliothèque. La discussion finie, elle retourna à sa table et fini le devoir demandé par leurs professeur.

De son coté Draco réfléchissait. Comment lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait ? Jamais elle ne comprendra vraiment, elle le déteste. Bien que ses sentiments avaient évolué, ça restait complexe, déjà l'année dernière il sentait des changements. Changement qui le dérangeait profondément. Elle avait changé, elle était plus belle que jamais. Et lui était obligé de faire semblant de la haïr. Que c'était dur !!! Mais en ce qui concernait Potter et weasley, il n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant. Le survivant lui menait la vie dure autant que lui le faisait.


	3. Chapitre 3

Plusieurs semaine s'était écoulée depuis le geste de Malfoy. Hermione avait presque réussi à en chasser le souvenir de sa mémoire. Mais quand elle le croisait dans un couloir de Poudlard elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que peut-être elle recommencerait. Seulement après elle clouait le bec à cette petite voix. Hermione avait remarqué un changement de la part de Malfoy, il ne s'en prenait plus à elle quand elle était seule, mais redoublait de violence quand elle était en compagnie de Harry et Ron.

C'est justement c'est deux compères qui la sortirent de ses pensées.

- Hermione ? Tout va bien ?

Elle les regarda comme s'il venait de dire une horreur. Puis répondit d'une petite voix :

- Bien sur que sa vas ! Je commence juste à en avoir mare d'être penché sur ce bouquin. Il n'y a même pas ce que je cherche ! puis elle ajouta rapidement, je vais faire un tour à tout de suite les gars…

Harry remarqua :

- Elle est bizarre c'est la première qu'elle rechigne à travailler.

Le rouquin ne put qu'approuver la remarque de son ami.

Elle était sortie rapidement ne voulant pas écouter les remarques que ses amis auraient put proférer elle se dirigeait vers le lac. Elle s'assit contre un arbre les yeux dans le vague. C'est ainsi qu'elle ne vit pas Malfoy s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

- Granger, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je prends l'air Malfoy je ne suis pas sortis de la salle commune de la journée, et on est samedi, comme c'est un endroit que j'aime bien… et je voulais la paix surtout…. la paix, elle répétait sa d'une voix presque éteinte comme si elle l'avait oublié.

Il l'observa en silence, c'est la première qu'ils communiquaient sans s'insulter de quelques manière que ce soit, même si elle lui avait clairement dit qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir il fallait qu'il essaye de lui parler, il l'observa en silence. Elle avait lissé ses cheveux aujourd'hui, sa lui donnait beaucoup de charme et sa donnait une vue sur sa gorge dont il aurait probablement embrassé chaque parcelle, elle avait de belle lèvres pulpeuse à souhait renforcer par l'effet d'un peu de gloss. Elle avait l'air vulnerable à cet instant.

- Je voudrais te montrer un endroit dans le château que je suis le seul à connaître. Mon père m'a expliqué que je suis le seul à savoir ou c'est pour la raison que c'est mon arrière-grand-père qui y a jetait un charme. Seul un Malfoy peut la retrouver. Et seule une personne en plus de moi peux y pénétrer.

Il lui prit la main, savourant cet instant magique qu'il ne partageait avec personne, Hermione totalement abasourdi par la révélation se laissait traîner dans les méandres du château et preferer ne rien dire, elle voulait la paix et elle se retrouvait en compagnie du seul mec qu'elle ne voulait pas voir de la journée. Quand enfin il s'arrêta, il lui jeta un regard en coin. Il ouvrit une porte qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué puis dit doucement :

- Entre.

C'était une pièce décorait tout en vert. Elle remarqua une chaîne HIFI moldu, deux fauteuils, un lit, des rideaux qui cachait forcément une fenêtre, elle admira la pièce qu'elle trouva très accueillante pour un serpantard. Elle laissa échapper :

- Tu dois être tranquille ici, tu as de la chance !

- Ravis que sa te plaise Granger.

Il se rapprochait, Hermione a moitié endormie s'assit dans un fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Quant elle les rouvrit Malfoy était en face d'elle et la regardait bizarrement. Soudainement gêner, elle se leva d'un bond ce qui la fit être à quelques centimètres de Malfoy. Elle dévora des yeux la bouche sensuelle du serpantard. Le même garçon en profita… Il commençait à l'embrasser doucement, le plaisir qui anesthésiait son cerveau sembla s'être dissipé quand il s'arrêta. Elle s'éloignait doucement, approchant de la porte, le rouge aux joues et le regard hagard. Malfoy la regardait faire. Il ne faisait rien pour l'empêcher de sortir, un sourire s'épanouie sur ses lèvres que pouvait-il dire ? Rien qui la ferait revenir, autant qu'elle aille retrouver Weasley et Potter. A ce moment il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à leur place.

Hermione ne courrait pas, elle maîtrisait ses émotions, en arrivant, elle monta directement au dortoir des filles. Prit quelques affaires et alla se plonger dans un bain sans avoir auparavant mis de la musique à fond, un groupe moldu : Muse (préférence perso). En écoutant les premières notes de l'album showbiz s'échappé de la chaîne elle se détendit, les premières paroles de l'adorable chanteur lui procurait un intense soulagement et la chanson lui disait ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Et elle laissa vagabonder ces pensées vers un blondinet qui s'était montrer étonnement attentif et prévenant. Avec cynisme elle songea :

« Malfoy veux probablement me mettre dans son lit. Il a perdu la tête ? Oui sûrement ! Il m'a même embrassé, la folie commence à l'atteindre. Moi aussi, petite idiote que je suis, j'y ai même répondu ! Si sa se trouve il veux plus que te mettre dans ton lit. Il veut que tu soit sa petiteamie. Malfoy?Tu dois te tromper de personne ma vieille!»

D'un geste exedé de la main elle chassa ces folles pensées et se concentra sur sa détente.

De son coté Malfoy allongé sur le lit de présent dans la pièce ou il avait emmené la sang de bourbe écoutait lui aussi de la musique moldu, ce qui le fit sourire intérieurement. La musique du groupe limp bizkit (toujours mes preference personnelles)s'élevait avec force dans la pièce, les yeux dans le vague il repensa à Hermione.

« Draco mon vieux elle a répondu à ton baiser ! Tais-toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Je dois devenir fous… Mais non c'est normal, c'est quand même la plus jolie fille de poudlard ! J'écoute même de la musique moldu. Si papa savait sa ! Tu t'en fous il t'a déjà renié parce que tu ne veux pas rejoindre le dark lord. »

La chanson 'eat you alive' avait commencer, certaines phrases avait l'air de lui être adressé : "Et c'est okay que tu ne veuilles rien avoir à faire avec moi" ou encore "Mais je te veux, il n'y a rien de mal à ça" pourquoi ce foutu chanteur disait-il sa?Il reporta son attention sur la dernière remarque à propos de son père, puis fit taire ces pensés qui prenait un chemin dont il préférait ignorait l'arrivait.Son père l'a renié c'est exact, mais il ne fallait pas y penser cela lui donna un frisson. Et il se laissa emporter par la voix du chanteur Fred Durst. Il ne devait penser à rien, a toute ces erreurs qu'il avait commises depuis sa rentrée. Une erreur, oui celle d'avoir laisser voir ses vrais sentiments à la seule fille qui semblait ne pas vouloir de lui.


	4. chapitre 4 coté drago

Les personnages, et les paroles de la chanson ne m'appartienne absolument pas.

Certaines personnes doivent se dire que le titre est nul. Je ne nie pas, je suis d'accord, c'est juste que j'ai toujours des problèmes pour trouvé des titres bien. Si jamais des personnes on des idées, n'oubliez pas de me le dire.

merci ticcy

* * *

Désoler maisce chapitre est plus court que les autres.

* * *

L'album de limp bizkit touchait à sa fin, l'avant dernière chanson résonnait maintenant à ses oreilles. Il aimait cette chanson, il l'avait écouté la première quand, suite à un paris stupide avec Blaise, il devait passé la journée dans Londres coté moldu et ne pas se servir de musique. Vraiment plus stupide tu meurs. Il avait perdu le paris, à la fin de l'année, il n'était pas premier de l'année. Pourquoi ? Une sang de bourbe lui avait pris la place sous le nez ! Hermione, elle avait eu un sourire radieux en voyant les résultats. Elle avait dit à Potter, qui l'accompagnait ce jours la : « c'est pas encore cette fois ci que Malfoy me battra aux épreuves de fin d'année ». Et oui il avait échouait. Mais la punition n'avait pas été si dure, il avait put enfin comprendre les moldus. Comment faisaient-ils sans magie ? L'électricité et l'électronique leur servait la ou la magie s'activait chez les sorciers. Il était rentré au hasard chez un disquaire, et juste au moment ou il avait mis un pied dans la boutique, le jeune homme qui s'occupait de la sonorisation avait passé le disque. D'abord surpris par le son mélodieux, qui surpasse largement les bizarre sisters, il était allé demandé directement, à Joël ( c'est son nom) qui chantait sa. D'abord surpris, le gars lui avait dis :

- Tu sort de quelle planète pour avoir loupé ce tube ? C'est limp bizkit bien sur.

Gêner, il lui avait alors expliquer qu'il écoutait jamais la radio, et qu'il ne possédait pas de télévision. Joël lui avait dit gentiment :

- Aujourd'hui je suis en rupture de stock mais repasse demain, je t'en mettrais un de coté.

- Pourquoi est-tu en rupture de stock ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

- Mon andouille de livreur est encore en retard, normalement j'aurais dût être livré il y a deux jours !

- Quelque part sa m'arrange, puis il répondit au regard interrogateur que lui lancer le vendeur, je suis à cours d'argent.

- Bien, je te revois demain ?

Drago avait répondu par l'affirmative. Le lendemain, il s'amusèrent comme des fous, Joël s'amusant à lui montrer les dernière nouveauté. Il avait découvert en un jours, toute la musique moldu, et avait grandement apprécier les groupes de rock (pas seulement) moldu, notamment Blink182, sum41, Muse ou encore Marroon5. Heureux, en découvrant cette musique, il s'était fait un nouvelle ami. Et il savait que rien ne serais plus précieux.

Drago écoutait pour la 6ème fois consécutive se morceau. Il faut dire que si le groupe limp bizkit n'avait pas repris cette chanson, il ne l'aurais probablement jamais connus, c'est a peine si il connaissait le groupe « the who », groupe à qui avait sortis ce groupe à l'origine. Cette fabuleuse chanson reprenait tout à fait son état d'esprit. Pourquoi ? Le premier couplet parle de l'homme avec des yeux bleux. Il cache ses sentiments, exactement comme lui. ' Drago reprend toi mon vieux. Tu commence à déprimer. Mais non je déprime pas. Pourquoi je déprimerais ? Parce que tu ne peux avoir ce que tu désire et cette chanson te le rappèle, écoute donc autre chose. Ouais tu as raison, je vais enlever la répétition, je l'écoute juste une dernière fois alors'.

No one knows what it's like, To be the bad man, ,To be the sad man, Behind blue eyes

And no one knows what it's like, To be hated, To be fated, To telling only lies

Chorus But my dreams they aren't as empty, As my conscience seems to be, I have hours,

only lonely, My love is vengeance, That's never free

No one knows what its like, To feel these feelings, Like I do, and I blame you !

No one back as hard, On their anger, None of my pain woe, Can show through

No one knows what its like, To be mistreated, To be defeated, Behind blue eyes

No one knows how to say, That they're sorry, And don't worry, I'm not telling lies

No one knows what its like, To be the bad man, To be the sad man, Behind blue eyes.

Une fois la chanson fini, il se releva, et se mit en tête de travailler un peu en divination. Il aimait bien cette matière et passait son temps à faire tourner la prof en bourrique. Et elle le lui rendait bien. Lui prédisant la mort à tout instant, ou encore que l'être qui lui était le plus chère allait disparaître, elle lui avait même dit :

- Il vous faudra être fort pour surmonter la douleur de perdre votre père. Alors cesser de me regarder ainsi et travailler un peu Mr Malfoy.

Il avait faillit éclater de rire. Pourquoi sont père lui manquerait-il ? Il se haïsse désormais d'une telle façon que Lucius serait capable de revenir dans sa vie juste pour lui la pourrir. Alors si pour une fois il avait la bonne idée de mourir de son propre chef, il n'y aurait pas mieux. Reprenant son sérieux, il réfléchit à son devoir qui s'intituler : « Que risque-t-il de vous arriver dans les 2 prochains jours ? » Deux jours ? C'est pas grand chose, lui dire qu'il allait s'étouffer parce que Saturne est en collision avec Uranus, ou encore qu'il vas se noyer dans le lac parce qu'une des nombreuses créatures qui y habitent vont l'attirer vers le fond. Il savait qu'en deux jours, il n'y avait pas de quoi en marquer 4 rouleau de parchemin.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à son problème, son disque c'était arrêté. Et pourtant une autre personne que lui écoutait de la musique moldu. Il reconnut les notes de la chanson Unintended. Il prit donc l'album Muscle Museum du groupe Muse et monta la musique au maximum qu'il pouvait le supporter. Sur le coup il ne chercha pas à savoir qui d'autre que lui possédait ce disque.

Il leva enfin la tête de ses devoirs barbants. Il regarda l'heure, déjà l'heure d'aller de manger. Les membres engourdis et la tête dans le brouillard, il prit le chemin de la grande salle. Il s'installa rapidement à la table des serpantard. Il leva la tête de son assiette, et regarda rapidement à la table des griffondor. Il vit de suite Potter et Weasley, les deux parasytes préfére de Granger,mais il ne vit pas Hermione. Il observa attentivement les deuxboys et aperçut une lueur d'inquiétude dans leur yeux. Il comprit qu'il était étranger à son problème,à ce qu'il avait vécut avec Hermione et fut en quelques sorte soulagé. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par Pansy. Elle lui avait prit violemment la main. Il l'interrogea d'une voix froide :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Avec délectation il vit une sorte de peur se peindre sur le visage de la fille.

- Mais enfin mon amour je te câline, elle avait prit une voix assuré, tu es sensé être mon petit ami même si tu cours les jupons de toute l'école.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire sa ? Je ne suis plus ton petit copain. Je croyais avoir été claire. Lâche moi immédiatement.

La voix n'était pas furieuse, mais n'importe qu'elle autre personne qui aurait été à la place de Pansy aurait flanché devant le regard remplis de mépris,de haine. Les yeux bleus étaient devenus de l'acier trempé. Elle desserra sont étreinte, et se détourna rapidement de lui, après avoir subit un tel déshonneur. Au bout de quelques minutes elle quitta la table sous le regard ravis de Drago. Mais qui n'en laissait toujours rien paraître. Il finit son repas et pris la direction de son dortoir. De savoir qu'Hermione n'avait pas manger le rendait anxieux. Il verrais bien si le lendemain elle assistera aux cours. Ils avaient Potion en commun le lundi à de trois heures à cinq heures.


	5. chapitre 5

hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche... : Je te remercie grandement pour tes encouragement régulièrement renouvelés.

Pour tous les autres : Merci bien pour les rewiews, sa encourage tout de même à continuer.

Ce chapitre aura été publié rapidement parce que contrairement aux autres je l'ai écrit en meme temps que le chapitre précédent. ceci expliquant cela.

Tout ce qui concerne la musique (muse/limp bizkit)et les noms des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Hermione écoutait toujours le groupe MUSE, et elle s'habiller pour aller dîner, elle était tellement fatiguée ! Elle saisie un de se nombreux pantalon et un t-shirt à manche longue, elle avait froid elle finit par attraper un pull. La froid de novembre engourdissait toutes ces idées. Ron et Harry s'inquiétait de voir leur amie ainsi. Quand elle était descendue du dortoir, elle avait les cheveux totalement emmêler et ces paupières se fermait toute seule. Les deux garçons firent leur possible pour qu'elle aille se coucher, la jeune fille tenace refusa catégoriquement les propositions . Harry soudain illuminé lui dit :

- si tu nous promet de rester la on iras en cuisine chercher de la nourriture, d'accord ?

N'ayant la force de refuser leur proposition elle abdiqua. Ron La poussa sur un fauteuil, faisant mine de rien elle prit un livre. S'efforçant de repousser les images que son imagination lui montrer, dans ses images elle était seule avec Mafoy(faut être fous !!) et ils s'embrassaient langoureusement. Elle chassa des images torrides de ses pensées, essayant de se concentrer sur se fichu bouquin.

Quand les deux garçons firent leur retour, Hermione dormait sur le fauteuil, le livre ouvert. Attendris, ils allèrent cherché Lavande pour quelle monte Hermione sans la réveiller. Quand il revinrent, elle avait disparue de la salle. Ils demandèrent expressément à Lavande d'aller voir si leur amie n'était pas monter se coucher. Cédant à leur requête elle monta dans le dortoir, elle regarda rapidement et vit un petit mot qui était écrit par Hermione elle même, elle le lut, puis, descendit. Quand elle vit la mine inquiète des deux garçons, elle devait mentit pour chasser l'inquiétude. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Se maudissant intérieurement elle pensa qu'elle allait revenir dans la nuit. Elle assura à Ron et Harry qu'elle était couché et dormait à point fermé. Rassuré, il retournèrent manger.

Hermione avait finit de prendre son bain et le disque touchait à sa fin. Ne chassant l'image de Drago elle prit une décision qui la surpris elle même. Elle devait faire croire qu'elle dormait à point fermé et retourné dans la pièce que Malfoy lui avait montrer. Pour cela il fallait qu'elle laisse un mot à quelqu'un en espérant que les deux boys ne prendrait pas la lubie de monté dans le dortoir, bien que se soit interdit. Elle prit un bout de parchemin et de l'encre noir, et écrivit : « Si Harry et Ron s'inquiète pour moi, dites leur que je suis dans le dortoir et que je dort, je ne sais pas si je reviendrais et à quelle heure. Merci. ». Elle relut le billet deux, trois fois et vit que c'était bien suffisant. Pour réussir à leur échapper elle devait absolument jouer la comédie. Elle descendit du dortoir, en les entendant rouspéter elle répliqua qu'elle avait faim(bien qu'elle ai déja avalé deux son repas). Harry lui proposa de lui ramené à manger ici, elle accepta. Quand elle les entendis revenir, elle saisit l'occasion et fit mine de dormir. Elle entendit Ron murmurer :

- Il faut aller chercher Lavande, elle la montera dans la chambre.

Puis l'approbation d'Harry vint enfin. Son heure était enfin venue. Repensant à Drago elle eu un frisson de plaisir. Elle savait parfaitement que faire sa était suivre sa passion plutôt que de l'amour, il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Et elle allait le faire. Un peu derrière les deux boys elle se méfiait, se camouflant derrière des poteaux. Elle aperçut les porte de la grande salle, et prit un couloir sur la gauche. La elle vit des cheveux blonds et reconnue la stature du jeune homme qu'elle voulait voir. Se rapprochant un peu elle l'entendit chantonner :

-"What would you do, if this was the end of the world ?" '( pour les non anglophone « Que ferais-tu, si c'était la fin du monde ? » extrait de la chanson **Phenomenon de limp bizkit)**

Il répéter cette phrase continuellement connaissant bien l'anglais elle eu une idée du tonnerre. Elle fini par s'approcher au point de n'être qu'a quelques centimètre de lui. Elle mit la main sur son épaule, les sourcils froncés, il s'arrêta et fit demi tour pour lui faire face. Elle vit sa surprise avec délectation. Puis lui dit :

- Je ferais ça !

Elle rapprocha son visage très dangereusement, et lui fit un long et langoureux baiser. Presque sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer il se recula un peu. Le visage d'Hermione reflétait un large sourire. Elle le contourna rapidement avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits, mais surtout avant que les réflexes acéré du garçon ne reprenne le dessus. Elle savait que quoi qu'elle ferait, il aurait le dessus sur elle, elle marcha donc à grande allure. Enfin elle vit la porte de la pièce, elle se retourna, le sourire toujours sur ses lèvres, il n'était pas loin et l'incompréhension la plus totale se peignait sur son visage. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte et un rigola. Elle la referma plus rapidement encore. Elle l'entendit ses cris ou se mêlait amusement et rage. Elle bloqua la porte avec un sort, elle savait qu'il ne résisterais pas longtemps fasse à Alohomora, elle se jeta sur le lit et mis la chanson de muse « unintended » en marche, pour finir elle débloqua la porte.

- J'ai crut attendre.

En entendant sa il devint rouge de fureur.

- Espèce de sang de bourbe ! comment ose tu me parler ainsi ?

- Allons mon petit serpent ne sois pas si odieux avec moi. Je t'ai fait un beau cadeau aujourd'hui et je suis toujours la.

Elle se leva, se rapprochant de lui.

- Mais si tu préfère, je peux m'en aller, Harry et Ron seront content de me revoir EUX.

- Je crois, commença drago en lui attrapant le bras, que je préfère que tu reste avec moi. Je n'aimerais pas rester seul encore.

Le silence était de mise, les regards hypnotique. Elle essayait de parler, lui aussi mais rien n'était plus délicieux que de rester la à s'observer en silence. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa doucement, sous le contact de ses lèvres, elle ferma les yeux. La voix de Matthew Bellamy et la mélodie avait coupé le peu de raison qu'il lui restait. Alors qu'il avançait un peu pour coller d'avantage sont corps à celui d'Hermione, quelque chose sous son pied lui fit perdre l'équilibre, dans sa chute, il tenta de s'accrocher à une table de travail, qui comportait entre autre, une bouteille d'encre noir ouverte. La table et le garçon se retrouvèrent rapidement au sol. En voyant la scène, Hermione se mit à rire. Drago en se relevant se frotta la tête avec la main en observant la jeune fille. Il se rapprocha de nouveau vers elle, alors qu'il allait mettre la main sur son pull elle lui dit :

- Non ne me touche pas, tu as plein d'encre sur la main.

Il la regarda comme si elle venait de dire une grosse bêtise. Il se retourna alors pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts et baissa les yeux sur sa main. Hermione poussa un petit cris.

- Et en plus de sa tu t'en ai mis plein sur l'arrière de la tête.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Non absolument pas. Dit elle, tu ferais bien de vite aller te laver les cheveux si tu veux pas finir avec des cheveux noir.

Suivant les conseils avisés d'Hermione il passa la porte. Pendant ce temps la, elle s'assit sur le fauteuil et écouta de la musique, en se demandant si elle ne faisait pas une grosse bêtise en restant à cet endroit. Plus le temps passé, plus elle se disait qu'elle ferait mieux de retourné à la tour griffondor. Alors qu'elle allait sortir, Drago revint en la voyant debout et près de la porte il lui posa une question :

- Tu veux déjà me quitter ? Je crois que sa ne vas pas être possible.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Il la dévisagea un instant avant de donné sa réponse.

- Tous simplement parce que l'encre refuse de quitter mes cheveux, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais pas m'aider à les remettre d'aplombs.

- Pas de problème, Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil, assis toi par terre. Je vais pouvoir t'aider je pense.

Obéissant à l'injonction, il posa tout de même un coussin au pied d'Hermione. La il sentit ces doigts fin dans ses cheveux, il ferma les yeux de contentement. Au bout de dix minutes, la voix désolée d'Hermione retenti.

- Je suis désoler je n'arrive pas à enlever l'encre. Qu'est ce que je vais faire.

- Comment sa ?

- Je voix qu'une seule solution, murmura la jeune fille, te les teindre en noir.

Bien que tous cela avait été dit dans un murmure, Drago avait entendu la proposition. Il s'était figé, Hermione le senti. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, elle lui commença quelques geste de massages pour le détendre. Ce qui ne fit pas éffet. Quand elle s'arreta il lui dit :

- Une teinture sa tient combien de temps ? surtout sa ne devient pas gris au bout de deux semaines ?

- Non les teintures noirs sont les plus résistantes, elle peuvent tenir éternellement, et au bout d'un mois, il faudra les décolorés pour pas que l'on voient les racines, ou alors, le must c'est de faire une illusion d'optique.

- Quelle genre d'illusion Hermione ?

- Grâce à la magie, je peux arriver à cacher la repousse de tes cheveux, et dans je sais pas peut-être six mois faire disparaître le noir et que tu retrouve tous tes cheveux blonds. Alors qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

Après quelques instant de réflexion, il donna enfin son approbation.

- Je suis d'accord. Alors, a toi de jouer. Je compte sur toi.

- Le problème c'est que j'ai pas de teinture moldue. En réfléchissant bien… C'est bon. Allons y, j'ai la solution.

Murmurant quelques formules, le bout de sa baguette devint plus noir que l'ébène, elle commença à passer le bout sur des mèches blondes du garçon. Et elle fut ravie de voir que la formule marchait. Elle se rappela que, comme les teintures moldue, il faut laisser poser vingt minutes. Elle en informa le jeune homme, il acquiesça sans problème. Puis plus pour lui même il dit alors :

- Si papa voyait sa ! il ferait une syncope.

- Oui, c'est vrais, il faudrait peut-être le lui dire ?

Il attrapa la main de la jeune fille au vole.

- Il ne doit rien savoir, tu comprend ? Il ne veux plus rien savoir de moi ? Il faut qu'il ignore tout jusqu'au bout !

- Pourquoi dit-tu cela ? C'est ton père il a le droit de savoir.

Il ne répondit rien, les yeux dans le vague, se souvenant.

Flash back

- Drago ? Tu as la tête ou ?

N'ayant entendu son père arriver, il se trouver dans une situation très inconfortable.

- Tu pense à quelques chose peut être ? Ou même quelqu'un ?

Niant tout en bloque il hurla presque :

- Mais non vous vous tromper, je ne pense à personne, juste que le temps n'est pas très bon pour faire du quidditch.

- TU MENS A TON PERE. COMMENT OSE TU ?

- Je ne vous mens pas père, murmura le garçon habitué par les excès de mauvaise humeur de son père..

- Tu pense encore à cette fille moldue n'est-ce pas ?

- … Pas de réponse

- Tu me déçois grandement, dis le père de sa voix la plus froide, bien, qu'il en soit ainsi, tu vas retourner à Poudlard, tu pourras revenir pendant les vacances d'été, mais une fois ta scolarité terminé, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi !!! Le seigneur des ténèbres lui même ne veux pas de tes services. Tu es une honte, une plaie. Ne viens plus Jamais devant moi.

- Me renierais vous père ?

- Totalement et irrémédiablement.

Tel furent les derniers mot de Lucius Malfoy à son fils. Il s'en était allé, tournant les talons, sa mère Narcissa, l'avais regardé, l'air encore plus triste que d'ordinaire.

Fin du Flash back.

Hermione, avait fini sa besogne, et s'était déplacer pour lui faire face le temps que la teinture prenne. En voyant son visage fermé, elle éprouva un frisson, à cet instant il ressemblait tant au garçon qui l'avait fait souffrir durant quelques années.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Ces quelques mots le sortir de sa torpeur, il dévisagea longuement la jeune fille, lisant l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Un sentiment d'impuissance l'avait saisit, le fait de faire souffrir la jeune fille par une simple tristesse rendait son « exil » encore plus douloureuse, comment expliquer cela par des mots simples et clairs ? aucune idée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, avec mon père, nous avons eu, comment dire sa ? Un accrochage. Plus violent que d'habitude.

Son visage était inexpressif, elle le dévisageait également. 'Comment un simple accrochage avec son père peux lui procurer une peine si intense ? Il n'y a pas que sa. C'est impossible, l'accroc à dut être terrible. Je ne le comprendrais jamais je crois'.

- … inquiète pas, je vais bien. Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes personnels ?

Coupée dans ses réflexions, Elle hocha la tête, entendant que la fin de la phrase, en signe d'acceptation.

- De toute façon, à force de réfléchir, je vais avoir mal à la tête.

Léger baissement de tête, regard à la montre, froncement de sourcil.

- Tu peux te relaver les cheveux, le produit à prit maintenant, elle étouffa un baillement.

- Tu m'attend ? demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

- Oui si tu veux je reste la. Affirma Hermione.

Il hocha la tête à son tour, disparaissant de nouveau dans la salle de bain. Il était maintenant prêt de minuit, il avait pas fait grand chose, mais ils n'avaient pas vus le temps passé. Hermione, las, s'allongea sur le grand lit vert. 'fait attention, mione, tu risque de t'endormir' sachant pertinemment que c'était vraie, elle tenta tout de même le coup. Vingt minutes plus tard, quand il revint la ou il avait abandonné Hermione, il la trouva endormie. Quelle admirable femme, songea t'il, je vais la laisser dormir.

Le lendemain matin, quand elle se réveilla, il était tôt. Elle regarda rapidement l'heure. Cinq heure du matin, en un éclaire, elle revit la soirée de folie qu'elle avait passée. La question qui lui était venue à l'esprit trouva sa réponse quand elle aperçut Drago allongé dans un lit de camp juste à coté de la ou elle avait couché. Elle observa l'homme, il semblait plus vieux, les cheveux noir lui donnait un air sombre, qu'il avait déjà, il n'en avait pas besoin mais il était encore plus mignon ainsi. Elle régla le réveil du jeune homme sur six heure et demi, elle lui laissa un petit mot et sorti rapidement de la pièce pour se rendre dans la tour griffondor. Elle suivit le dédale de couloir. Quand enfin elle arriva devant la grosse dame, seul une poignée de minute s'était écoulé. Elle prononça rapidement le mot de passe et fila dans son dortoir. Elle se déshabilla, régla le réveil sur six heure trente également et replongea dans le sommeil.


	6. chapitre 6

Je suis sure que certaines personnes ce demande pourquoi je ne fait pas dire les sorts j'écris toujours « elle murmura » etc. C'est juste que je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais inventer voilà.

* * *

BIP ! BIP ! BIP !

La main de Drago s'abattit lourdement sur le réveil qui venait de se mettre en marche. 'qui diable à bien put le mettre en marche ?' Tel fut la première penser du jeune homme. Il passa une main lasse devant ses yeux, des bribes de soirées lui revinrent en mémoire, Hermione était la, dans son lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le meuble en question, vide, 'évidemment, elle à dut retourner à son dortoir pendant que je dormais.' Il se redressa, regardant enfin l'heure qu'affichait le réveil. Enfer ! elle l'avait mit à 6h30 ! Pour lui s'était bien tôt, tant pis, il vaudrais mieux remettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce. Il fila droit à la salle de bain, fit couler l'eau de la douche. En sortant il se regarda dans le miroir, il eu comme, un choc. Il avait oublié, qu'Hermione lui avait teint les cheveux en noir. Il eu un sourire au souvenir de cette soirée, il en était sur ne se reproduirait pas de si tôt.

Son réveil n'avait pas sonné. Lavande secoué la jeune femme dans tous les sens. Elle hurlait également. Le premier réflexe d'Hermione fut le se boucher les oreilles avec les mains. Ne supportant plus le vacarme de son amie, elle se leva enfin.

- Pourquoi mon réveil n'a pas sonné ? fut la question d' Hermione.

- Parce qu'il n'est pas encore 6h30. Maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu as fait hier soir. Ou plutôt avec qui, et pourquoi tu as des mèches noirs dans les cheveux.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à sa, la seule chose qu'elle retenue de l'interrogatoire était : mèche noir.

- Quelle mèches noires Lavande ?

Ne sachant si il fallait rire ou pas de l'air hébété de la jeune fille elle se contenta de l'observer longuement. Puis repris la parole.

- Je sais que tu as passé la majeur partie de la nuit hors de la chambre. Tu es rentrée aux alentours de cinq heure du matin, je t'ai entendue. Je suis sure que tu as passé la nuit ailleurs. Et le petit mot que tu as laisser pour que je mente à Ron et Harry était tout simplement scandaleux !

Un grand sourire étira les traits d'hermione. Elle avait l'air inquiète la pauvre Lavande. Elle savait pratiquement tous ce qu'elle avait fait, et voulais savoir avec qui. Mais le problème était la. Jamais elle ne pourrais le dire à un griffondor, ils ne la comprendraient pas.

- Je ne peux pas te dire avec qui Lave, si tu avais le malheur de l'apprendre, je crois que je ne ferais pas long feu ici tu comprend ? Alors s'il te plait ne me repose pas la question. Tu le sauras le moment venu.

Bien que l'insuffisante explication était donné, Lavande consenti à ne plus la questionner à propos de sa soirée. Mais en revanche, elle se demandait comment elle allait s'en sortir pour expliquer comment les mèches était la. Ces deux amis ne la prendrait pas au sérieux. Elle se leva enfin, Hermione avait désactivé son réveil, il était déjà sept heure moins vingt et la radio chantait depuis dix minutes.

Elle se précipita sous la douche, sans avoir oublié de mettre un peu de musique. Elle se rappela comme Drago était mignon ses cheveux teint en noir, elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait des mèches noir, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à Harry et Ron. En sortant de la douche, elle frotta vigoureusement sa tignasse pour les séchés. Elle s'observa rapidement, et remarqua que bientôt le sort de lissage n'aurais plus d'effet, bientôt elle devra le refaire. Le lundi en première heure, elle se rappela que les griffondors ont potions avec les serpentards, elle sourit en pensant aux réactions qu'allait avoir les deux groupes en voyant la tête de Drago.

Elle enfila rapidement ses vêtements, pull moulant et jeans. Tous ce qu'il y a de plus classique ici. Elle éteignit à regret le disc de muse et descendit dans la salle commune.

- AH ! Hermione ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?

La phrase venait de son ami Ron. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux globuleux et commençait à devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Quant à Harry, il se contenta de regardé Ron en signe de dénégation avant de dire :

- Hermione tu es magnifique. Cette couleur te vas vraiment très bien.

Elle sourit.

- Merci, vous avez manger ? Parce que moi oui.

Ron bafouilla quelques chose qu'elle identifia comme un oui.

- Bien dans ce cas allons en cours.

Ils sortirent de la salle commune et prirent la direction du cachot avec tous leur cours sur le dos. Un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre permettait d'identifier la saison, l'hiver s'abattait maintenant sur le château, les vacances de noël s'approchait maintenant, et une sortie à Pré au lard était prévus pour le week-end prochains. La porte du cachot était ouverte, le professeur Rogue avait déjà fait entrer quelques élèves des deux groupes, ils firent leur entrer à leur tour, s'asseyant au fond de la salle. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passé la classe se remplissait, Ils identifièrent Seamus, Dean et Neville un peu en avant, Pansy et les deux 'potes' a Malfoy, mais pas de signe sur gars. Par contre à l'autre bout de la salle, Harry remarqua un garçon qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir vus et qui était à la place que Malfoy occupait habituellement. Lavande, Parvati et, une de leur nouvelle amie, Sacha était assis juste devant elle.

- Hermione ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lavande ? murmura Hermione.

- C'est toute la tête qui est entrain de devenir noir, comme si tes mèches s'étalaient.

- Merci de me prévenir.

Pourquoi les mèches s'étalaient ? Elle était encore entrain de se posé la question quand le professeur Rogue l'envoya s'asseoir à coté du brun. Harry resta silencieux espérant qu'il resterais au moins aux coté de Ron pour la potion. Apparemment le prof semblait s'en être apercevoir, mais moins en forme que d'habitude il se contenta d'un bref :

- Mettez vous à coté de Mlle Sam (Sacha).

Il prit ces affaires, le visage impassible, seul Hermione aurait put voir une quelconque trace de satisfaction. Connaissant la réputation d'Harry en cour de Potion elle lui murmura :

- T'inquiète pas je suis bonne dans cette matière.

Tandis que Ron était envoyé à coté de Zabini.

Le cour se passé sans encombre, si ce n'est que le chaudron de Neville s'était renversé, Hermione eu le temps que glisser un :

- Tu es méconnaissable comme sa et qu'est ce que tu as fait à mes cheveux ?

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres du garçon qui ne répondit pas, laissant sans réponse son interrogation.

Avant de se remettre au travail. Au bout de deux heure, une sonnerie libératrice laissa enfin. Comme d'habitude elle mit son nom ainsi que celui de Malfoy sur une éprouvette, ramassa ses affaires et rejoint Ron et Harry. Harry dit à Hermione que Sacha, la nouvelle amie de Lavande était une fille charmante. Ron partageait cette avis, mais pour lui le pire était que ses deux heures étaient très mal placé.

- Bon, maintenant on à histoire de la magie, ils veulent vraiment que l'on fasse la sieste avec de manger le lundi. Dit Ron.

Sacha, s'était arrêter pour faire un lacer, Harry lança à Ron et Hermione d'avancer, qu'il viendrait en même temps que Sacha, elle était assez grande 1,67 mètre, les cheveux châtains claires et pour ne rien gâter, les yeux verts, presque les même qu'Harry. La fille était mince, vraiment bien avec de très belle forme. Ron ne dit rien tandis qu'Hermione laissait échappé un petit rire. C'était bien une des rares fois ou Harry se montrait prévenant, elle se demanda si il n'était pas tombé sous le charme de la charmante griffondor.

Harry et Sacha arrivèrent avec dix bonne minute de retard, Binns, le seul prof fantôme ne remarqua pas les retardèrent. Laissant Sacha avec Lavande, il retourna voir ces deux amis. Hermione prenait rapidement des notes, la leçons du jours parlait du sois disant massacre de la Saint Barthélemy en France qui avait, selon les historiens, tués presque tous les sorciers pris au piège dans Paris, et qui avait continué dans toute la France la semaine suivante. Harry et Ron discutait en faisant semblant de prendre des notes, ils parlaient le plus souvent de Quidditch, mais la vue la tête que Ron faisait à son meilleur ami, Hermione en déduisit qu'Harry devait sans doute lui parlait de Sacha. Deux heure plus tard, les élèves a moitié endormis se dirigeait tel des somnambules à la grandes salle pour le déjeuner.

Elle eu confirmation que la discutions en cours ne dépendait pas de quidditch mais bien de Sacha. Ron suppliait depuis environ une heure son ami de se taire, de ne plus parler de cette fille, ce qu'il fit de bonne grâce, envoyant un sourire malicieux à Hermione qui éclata de rire.

Rire qui n'échappa pas à Drago, qui de l'autre bout de la salle observé avec délice la jeune griffondor. Il comprenait bien pourquoi Potter avait craqué pour Mlle Sam. Cette fille était à croquer, mais pas autant qu'Hermione poursuivit -il. Il n'avait pas oublié son masque d'austérité avec laquelle il observait l'autre groupe. Pansy silencieuse, à coté de lui n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoi que se soit. Prenant son courage à deux main, elle posa tout de même une question au nouvellement brun.

- Je crois qu'il n'est plus question de continuer une relation qui n'a plus lieu d'être. Pas vraie Drago ?

- Je vois que pour une fois tu as fait marché le peu de neurones que tu as. En effet, maintenant tu vas pouvoir aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Tu sais je suis sur que Blaise ne te rejetteras pas.

En disant cela, il avait détourné ses yeux glaciale de la table des griffondor et lui faisait à présent face. La teinte polaire de ces yeux disait tous le mal qu'il pensait d'elle à cet instant. Elle lui avait fait perdre le contact visuel qu'il venait d'établir discrètement avec Hermione. Il vit les larmes monté aux yeux de Parkinson.

- Si tu avais un peu plus de fierté, repris Drago, tu ne t'abaisserais pas à pleurer en public.

- Je ne pleure pas !

Elle avait en effet ravalé ses larmes en entendant son ex. Elle finit par se levé et sortir de la grande salle, au passage elle se pencha vers Blaise lui murmurant quelques chose que Drago n'avait pas saisit. Il regarda de nouveau les griffondor et s'aperçut qu'elle était sorti de la salle bien avant Pansy, que ces deux fidèles compagnons l'avait suivit. Il resta de marbre en repensant à la nuit, montrer sa satisfaction ne serais pas de bonne augure, même pour le garçon le plus en vus de Poudlard.

Hermione regardait perplexe son reflet dans le miroir. Voir ses long cheveu devenir doucement noir, elle se surpris à s'imaginer avec les yeux bleus acier. Que se passerait-il si elle le faisait réellement ? Un sourire désillusion naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle posa alors ce miroir dans ce qu'elle appelait sa table de nuit, elle baissa la tête, perdu dans ces pensées. Elle ne vit pas Sacha arriver dans le dortoir. En voyant la jeune fille ainsi elle se contenta de s'asseoir à ses cotés. Ce qui fit sursauté Hermione et tourné tête.

- Tout vas bien Hermione ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, tout vas bien.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux filles. Hermione n'osait pas lui demander ce qu'elle pensait d'Harry. Pourtant la réponse vint sans que la question ne fut posé.

- Tu te demande certainement ce que je pense d'Harry non ?

- …. Hochement de tête.

- Je pense que ce gars à une chance inouïe de t'avoir comme ami. Mais il est si gentil, je me sens bien avec lui. J'ai l'impression d'être avec un frère. Sauf que je voudrais qu'il soit plus que sa. Mais je ne suis pas sure d'arriver à accepté et lui faire accepter. Je vous ai vus parlé à table. Je suis quasi-sur que vous parliez de moi.

- Tu sais , commença Hermione, si j'étais toi je ne me ferais pas trop de soucis. Tout viendra à point.

- J'ai vus que Drago t'observait beaucoup en ce moment.

Hermione sursauta. Elle regarda incrédule la jeune fille.

- Tu dois sûrement faire une erreur. C'est vrai qu'en ce moment il y a du changement, mais je suis sure que sa ne durera pas. Et moi je ne suis pas prête à accepter que sa aille plus loin. Tu comprend ?

- Bien sure, acquieça Sacha, il doit avoir des problèmes, sa se lit dans ces yeux, et tu sais que les cheveux noir sa lui vas bien. Et à toi aussi sa te vas bien. Bon je cherchais Lavande, tu sais pas ou elle se cache ?

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis ce midi. Tout façon c'est l'heure d'aller en cours, tu viens.

- Oui allons y.

Et les deux jeunes filles sortirent du dortoir en parlant de chose tout aussi futile les unes que les autres.

De son coté, Drago avait bien envie de séché les cours. Mais il avait encore des choses importante à faire, et il avait de la divination au programme, il ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de trouver la prof nase mais si jamais par malheur elle faisait une vraie prédiction et qu'il n'était pas présent il y aurais fort à faire pour la connaître. Ce qui était impossible. Il saisit rapidement sont sac et sorti légèrement énervé de la salle qu'il avait nommé 'bloody' il se dit que si jamais Hermione l'entendait elle tomberais des nus. Au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut Hermione, il vit avec stupéfaction qu'elle n'était pas accompagné de Weasley et Potter, mais de Sacha Sam. Plus il pensait à cette fille plus il pensait que cette fille était un mystère. Mais ces pas ne devais pas le conduire au même endroit.

Il eu un mouvement de recul en apercevant le directeur. Il n'appréciait pas du tout cet homme le prenant pour un fou et un manipulateur, néanmoins il lui témoignait du respect.

- Mr Malfoy, votre père est dans mon bureau, vous devriez venir.

- Je vous suis professeur.

En emboîtant le pas à Dumbledore, il ne put s'empêcher de se torturer pour deviner pourquoi son redoutable père était revenu. Arriver devant le bureau le directeur le prévint :

- Votre père n'est pas du tout content en ce jours, aussi je me dois de vous laisser discuter le plus sereinement possible. Si jamais il y a un problème je sais que vous le résolverais. Je vous fais confiance.

- Merci professeur. Mais je n'ai guère envie que l'on me pose la marque noir. Je pense que vous vous en doutez.

Sur ces mots Drago monta dans le bureau. Son père était assis sur une chaise, lui tournant le dos. Une vague envie de lancer un avada kedavra le pris. Son père dit à ce moment la comme si il avait saisit une de ses pensées.

- Je te le déconseille fortement.

- Vous me déconseillez quoi père ?

- Premièrement de me lancer un avada kedavra et deuxièmement de m'appeler père, tu ne te rappèle donc pas de notre discussion ? Mais malgré cela, Narcissa veux te voir pour noël et je n'ai pas le pouvoir de l'en empêche. Je t'ordonne de revenir. Et le seigneur des ténèbres veux que tu le rejoigne, Alors ne me déçois pas.

Il avait dit cela dans un silence glaciale, Drago sentait qu'il ne s'en sortirais pas facilement, qu'il allait laisser des forces dans la bataille contre son père.

- Je ne me ferais pas cette marque. Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de m'abaisser à subir les moindre désirs du dark lord. Et je resterais la à noël, je ne veux pas revenir à la maison.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, souhaitant mettre un terme à la discussion son père, laissant monter la colère lui dit froidement.

- Quand je dis quelques chose on m'obéis Drago, tu reviendras pour noël. Même si tu n'en a pas envie. Je ne souhaite pas à avoir à affronter la colère de mon maître.

- Le château me protègeras, je ne reviendrais sous aucun prétexte. Je préfère encore vivre avec des moldus plutôt qu'avec toi.

La main de son père s'abattis lourdement sur sa joue. Il ne réagit pas, laissant passer la douleur, il ne devais surtout pas montrer un signe de faiblesse, cela encouragerais son père à recommencer, par contre il songea fortement que si le directeur daignais revenir dans son bureau il lui rendrait une fière chandelle. Mais il fut interrompus par un coup de poing fermement abattu tout près de son œil. Et la par chance, Dumbledore fit son entrer.

- Lucius, je crains que la décision de votre fils soit irrémédiable, je m'opposerais à cette marque si il ne le fait pas de pleins grés.

Lucius Malfoy eu un regard dédaigneux pour le directeur. Il le jugea du regard. Puis sentant que son fils avait un soutient il ne pourrais pas en profiter tant qu'il serais dans cette école.

- Bien , je m'en vais, mais ne compter pas sur moi pour abandonner, puis se tournant vers son fils, Je te préviens, ne t'avise pas de te promener seul dans la rue, sinon tu ne reverrais pas la lumière du jours avant très longtemps.

Il avait dit celasi doucement que seul Drago y avait entendu, il pris de la poudre de cheminette (on ne peux pas transplanné dans Pourdlard) et disparut jusque dans le Malfoy Manoir.

- Je crains qu'il ne faille que vous restiez la. Et que nous ayons une petite discussion.

- Je sais monsieur, répondit-il avant de reprendre, je sais que vous-vous doutez bien de la raison de la venu de mon père, vous nous l'avez démontrer. Mais il y a une partie de notre désaccord que je ne pourrais pas vous rapportez.

Le directeur regardait son élève, la complexité de la situation ne lui avait échapper. Bien sure, Lucius Malfoy est un mangemort, il est normal qu'il veuille y integré son fils, mais le plus surprenant et le refus net et total du garçon qui semblais si proche de son père dans un passé proche.

- Je sais bien Mr Malfoy. Les problèmes sont toujours difficiles à expliquer. Mais d'ordinaire vous ne désapprouver pas votre père de cette façon. Je ne peux pas vous forcer à me faire des confidence, je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas, mais si vous avez des problèmes grave et que vous voulez en parler, n'hésité pas, je me ferais un plaisir de vous aider.

Le directeur jouait franc jeu avec lui, il était préférable ainsi. Il en était reconnaissant, il lui avait parlé comme à un adulte.

- Je vous en remercie monsieur le directeur, je pense que je reviendrais bientôt parler de cette affaire.

- Bien, me voilà rassuré, vous pouvez retourné en cours.

Drago sortis du bureau et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, il était pratiquement 3h, il allait avoir histoire de la magie, il se remémora l'entrevue avec son père, il ne pensait que quelques mots échanger avec lui le rongerais de cette façon. Il chassa rapidement ses idées noirs, et se dit que la prochaine fois il ne lui laisserais pas le temps de dire un mot et de lancer le plus rapidement possible un avada kedavra, après tout sa be dérangerais pas le seigneur des ténèbres.


	7. chapitre 7

LES PERSONNAGES NE M APPARTIENNENT PAS Et les noms des groupes sont juste emprunté.

**hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche**... : Encore merci pour les rewiews que tu me laisse, je crois que c'est sa qui me donne le courage de continuer.

En attendant, le 7ème chapitre.

Le 8ème devrait être publier dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, je travaille dessus, mais vue que noël et les invités arrive je sais pas si je pourrais le finir d'ici la.

ce chapitre est pour le moment un des plus dure à écrire parce que je ne me souvenait plus des noms des magasins inventé par JK Rowling et que les quelques idées que j'avait semblait me fuir ouala.

* * *

Samedi, enfin, la fameuse sorti à Pré au lard était arriver. 

Hermione avait passé une semaine quasi fabuleuse (on ne parle pas du lundi), elle avait trouvé une véritable amie, Sacha, elle aussi est de parents moldu, et elle habite pas très loin de chez Hermione, elle pourrais se revoir pendant les vacances d'été. Ron lui n'avait pas décroché un mot de la semaine sauf quand il parlait de quidditch ou qu'ils avaient entraînement. Il lui parut clair qu'il enviait Harry d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un. Bien que rien ne se soit déclaré au cour de la semaine, pour les quatre protagoniste cela semblait de plus en plus évident.

Le visage de Drago avait enfin finit de l'hanté. Pourtant elle se rappela que Lundi soir, il avait le visage encore plus pâle que d'habitude et ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard ou une parole. Elle aimait le voir sourire, elle pensait vaguement qu'une soirée en sa compagnie l'aiderais à lui rendre le sourire, ils pourraient ainsi apprendre à se connaître un peu plus. Elle en était à ce stade de ces réflexion quand une voix la ramena sur terre.

- Tu pense encore à lui n'est ce pas ?

Elle avait dit sa d'une voix qui avait laisser Hermione muette. Quand elle eu enfin retrouvé la parole elle lui dit alors :

- Tu as raison, j'ai remarqué qu'il était encore plus sombre que d'habitude cette semaine. Heureusement aujourd'hui on vas pouvoir se changer les idées, on part dans moins d'une heure.

- Oui d'ailleurs les deux garçons doivent nous attendre. Pour ce qui concerne ton problème, le fait qu'il soit un serpentard ne soit pas vraiment t'aider, et en plus j'ai remarqué que Harry et Ron ne pouvais pas le voir sans avoir des envies meurtrières.

- Je sais, et récemment si je m'était retrouvé seule avec lui j'aurais sûrement agis avec de la même manière, mais depuis le début de l'année, pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement il a changé, mais uniquement vers moi, et sa me rend perplexe.

Je me tut, le son de ma voix étant devenu si peu forte. Je savais que Sacha avait remarqué des chose. Un proverbe, pas vraiment un proverbe mais bon, « les tiers personnes voient mieux les choses que les protagoniste. » et cela se vérifiait. Hermione savait qu'entre Sacha et Harry sa pouvait devenir bien plus sérieux que sa ne l'était à l'heure actuelle. Et elle avait bien vue que malgré le fait que Ron soit très discret sur ces histoire, il était possible qu'il vivait une histoire avec une serdaigle. Elle déscendèrent silencieusement dans la salle commune. Ils trépignait d'impatience de pouvoir enfin sortir de l'enceinte du château pour se promener. Ils se dirigèrent enfin vers les calèches. Hermione, bien qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas le voir, vit Drago monter dans une des calèches, lui lançant un regard chargé de colère, que Harry et Ron prirent pour du mépris. Cette seul et brève apparition lui mina le moral. Seul Sacha s'en aperçut et elle eu le bon goût de ne rien révéler.

Enfin dans le village, Lavande passé près d'elle et eu juste le temps de lui murmurer :

- Sa te vas aussi bien qu'a lui les cheveux noirs.

Et disparut dans les dédales de HoneyDucks sans demander son reste, puisque bien évidemment la petite phrase n'avait pas échappé aux deux boys qui en profitèrent pour lui demander si elle ne leur caché pas quelques chose. Heureusement pour elle Sacha fit diversion, elle faillit se jeter sur Harry, mais glissa sur un papier et atterrit au sol dans une position peu confortable, Harry se précipita pour l'aider, Ron savait déjà que seul il ne pourrais pas faire plier son amie. Harry se tourna précipitamment vers elle avant de lui dire le plus calmement du monde :

- Je sais que tu nous caches quelques chose, et il faudra bien que tu nous l'avoue un jours ou l'autre, et j'ose espérer que sa ne concerne pas la fouine.

Hermione se détourna prestement de son ami. Puis elle retourna les voir, faire les courses de noël (les petits imprévus) seul n'est pas vraiment le plus marrant, et elle n'avait toujours pas trouver le cadeau qu'elle souhaitait offrir à Sacha. Elle tira Ron par la manche, lui disant qu'il fallait qu'elle l'aide à trouvé un cadeau pour son amie. Ron eu comme un soupir puis rectifia la signification du message.

- Tant mieux, tu vas pouvoir m'aider, je n'ai pas de cadeau ni pour Harry, ni pour Sacha et il faut que tu m'aide à trouvé pour une amie.

- Sa ne serais pas Gréta par le plus grand des Hasards ? demanda la voix fluette d'Hermione.

Ce qui eu pour effet que Ron devint rouge pivoine, et il acquiéça silencieusement, il sourit pensant à la jeune blonde qu'il avait dut laisser pour l'occasion, elle était sûrement avec cette abrutit de Dominic. Rien qu'a l'évocation du nom du garçon il se mit dans une rage folle, l'ex de Gréta, elle aurait pas pue se détaché de lui plutôt que de demeurer à ces cotés. Il se rappela le jours ou les yeux bleus de Gréta avait tourné à l'orage le jours ou il lui avait dit qu'il ne supportait plus de la voir à coté de type. Elle lui avait dit :

- Tu crois peut être que sa me plait de voir Granger toujours autours de toi. Mais il va falloir faire comme moi, c'est ton amie et je tolère donc sa présence, toi il faut faire pareil pour Dominic.

Ce jours la, la discussion avait tourné cours. Hermione remarqua l'air contrarié du jeune homme. Et il rassura d'une voix à peu près calme qu'il enrageait de savoir qu'elle était avec l'homme récemment cité. Mais il fut coupé par la stupeur, il était arrivé devant une boutique de bijoux. Hermione n'avait en aucun cas l'intention d'offrir quelques chose de ce genre à Sacha, elle savait ce qui lui ferais encore plus plaisir, en revanche, pour Gréta c'était parfait.

En passant devant le rayon des pendentif, il stoppa net, les yeux hypnotisé par un bijou pas de grande valeur mais d'une beauté à coupé le souffle. L'objet était en argent, se séparant en plusieurs branche, et chaque branche portait une lettre de l'alphabet et permettait d'inscrire un prénom.

N'hésitant plus, il intercepta une vendeuse, et lui dit à peut prêt tous ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, surtout le prix, et après quelques instant elle fit apparaître les lettres qui composait le prénom de Ron. Il s'extasiait devant le bijoux. La vendeuse lui dit quelques chose qu'il (je pense) aurait préféré ne pas savoir.

- Si jamais la personne à qui vous offrait ce bijou était en colère contre vous, instantanément, les lettres se changerait en pierre de couleur. Et de temps en temps quand il prenne une couleur rouge, c'est la passion, cela arrive rarement. Mais si vous avez la chance d'y voir apparaître…

Et elle laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspend. Ron n'avait rien dit, il avait juste pali un peu. Hermione remarqua son trouble, elle aurais aimer le réconforter mais elle savais que trop bien que dans ces cas la rien ne réconforte.

Ils sortirent silencieusement, et se dirigèrent vers un magasin qui comportait des figurines des dessin animés moldu et autre inventions moldu amélioré. Et au détours d'un rayon, Ron appela Hermione, il avait trouvé un porte clé ou il était écrit 'always Friends' qui se séparait en deux moitié réunnissable. et il s'animait des animaux apparaissait donnant apparemment les sentiments de l'autre, elle vit avec joie qu'il existait également en pendentif et comme sur le pendentif de Ron, il était possible d'y inscrire son prénom. Hermione malgré cela choisi celle sans le nom. Elle y trouvé mignon, elle écrit son nom sur le papier cadeau.

Ils se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard au trois balais avec Harry et Sacha. Personne ne disais un mot, il se contentait de boire leur bière au beurre. Hermione observait le fond de la salle, malgré elle, elle avait repéré des reflets blonds. Elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait de Drago, mais allait le voir devant ses amis attiserait un feu qu'elle ne pourrait pas éteindre. Et sa lui faisait peur, de voir ce qui se développait doucement dans son esprit. Quelques instant plus tard, alors qu'une discussion animé venait de commencer, elle détourna son visage et se concentra sur la discussion en cours. Au bout de quelques heures, fatigués, ils décidèrent tous qu'il était temps de retourné au château, ils passèrent rapidement dans le magasin de farce et attrape avant de reprendre le chemin.

- Les vacances ont commencé les amis, lança une voix sur la droite.

- Tu l'as dit bouffi, Poudlard va enfin se vider, et on vas avoir la paix.

Hermione eu le rouge aux joues, elle avait oublié que c'était déjà les vacances. Elle se remémora avec difficulté que ces parents ne pouvait pas la reprendre pendant ces vacances et que par conséquences elle était dans l'obligation de rester au château. Harry s'aperçut de son trouble. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, puis il la réconforta.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passeras bien. C'est pas la première fois que je passe les vacances aux château et tu vois, tout vas très bien.

- Merci, lâcha la brunette, je sais que tout ira bien puisque je serais entouré de mes amis.

Et le reste du voyage s'effectua dans le silence. Seulement une seule chose s'était imposé à Hermione, elle devait allé le voir, discuter avant son départ, bien qu'elle doutait à présent que celui ci retourne au manoir pendant ces vacances, elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

A peine eut-elle posé ses affaires dans le dortoir, elle dit rapidement à Harry et Ron qu'elle devait retourné à la bibliothèque, mais cette fuite n'avait pas trompé Sacha qui savait qui elle allait retrouvé avant le départ des vacanciers.

* * *

Drago avait passé cette journée comme un condamné à mort, obligé de supporté la stupidité de Pansy. Bien que celle ci se méfié intensément de lui depuis sa dernière humiliation il n'en était pas moins qu'elle ne voulait pas le laissé s'échappé et s'affiché quand même avec Blaise. 

' Mon pauvre vieux' songea Drago 'si tu savait dans quoi tu t'engage, tu vas y laisser pas mal de plume.'

Assis dans le moelleux du fauteuil il repensa à sa journée. Il était resté dans l'ombre de l'insaisissable Hermione. Tantôt avec Sacha, tantôt avec Weasley et d'autre fois avec Potter, mais jamais seul. L'amertume l'avait envahit pour se calmé il mit en marche son disc de Limp bizkit en n'oubliant surtout pas de sauter la première chanson, pas assez violente à sont goût pour chassé ces idées noirs.

Il se rappela son regard quand il montait dans les calèches, un soupçon de jalousie se cachait dans ces grands yeux marrons, et une dose de désolation, elle savait qu'il allait s'ennuyait une journée de plus semblait-il. Il l'avait regardé se faire rabroué par Potter dans HoneyDucks, elle avait eu de la chance que son amie soit une grande étourdie, puis il se demanda si cette fille en savait plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Connaissait-elle ses sentiments ?

Puis dans le magasin de bijou, pourquoi diable l'avait il suivit ? Pour être au plus prés d'elle même dans les moment qui lui était interdit. Il s'était déguisé dans ce magasin mi moldu-mi sorcier. Il savait qu'elle l'avait vue, heureusement pour lui Weasley est bien trop stupide pour s'apercevoir de quelques chose. Il était ressortit avait eux, pour allé ce réfugier aux trois balais, il y avait retrouvé la bande d'andouille qui l'entourait habituellement. Ils s'étaient installait dans le fond de la salle, il s'était aperçut que ce choix était très judicieux, il pouvait voir Hermione sans problème de la ou il était situé. Mais il avait vue qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment réussi à l'identifier. Si il n'avait pas eu un de fierté il se serais levé et serais allé la voir sans se poser plus de question. Mais il se rappelait encore de la voix de Potter il disait exactement ce qu'Hermione ne voulait pas entendre. ' j'ose espérer que sa ne concerne pas la fouine' Comment pouvait-il parlé ainsi de lui ? Il l'appelait la fouine ce n'était pas un secret, il l'avait presque toujours sut. Doucement, laissant ces ennemis de coté, il s'endormit, la musique qui était sensé le maintenir éveillé n'ayant à priori plus aucun effet sur lui.

* * *

Quand Hermione retrouva 'bloody' et qu'elle y lut le nom elle frissonna, elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse être aussi machiavélique. ' tu es stupide ? Tu ne serais pas entrain d'oublier qui c'est ce gars ?' Elle se contenta de faire taire sa conscience, si elle l'avait écouté elle aurait fait demi tour sa,s se posé de question mais décida qu'il était qu'ils parlent. Oui mais de quoi ? Elle avait oublié. Tant pis, elle passerais au moins un peu de temps avec lui. 

Elle poussa finalement la porte et tomba presque en voyant se colosse endormis dans sont fauteuil, elle était assourdis par la musique, elle éteint la chaîne. Le garçon se réveilla, les cheveux emmêlé, et les yeux embrouillé de sommeil.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous la ? Tu es pas sensé être avec Potter et Weasley ?

- Pourquoi tu dis sa ? demanda t-elle mal à l'aise.

Il l'observa, le sommeil troublant sa visibilité, il referma les yeux. Il l'entendit approché. Posté à sa droite elle l'observait à la dérobé, en fin de compte elle s'agenouilla pour être à son niveau et avec presque une infinie tristesse elle l'embrassa doucement. Il ne répondit pas. Il sourit simplement, ouvrit les yeux.

- Excuse moi pour l'accueil. Mais te voir toute la journée avec…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ne voulant pas lui donné l'impression qu'il était jaloux, mais Hermione fit beaucoup moins d'effort.

- Et tu crois peut-être que sa m'a plus de te voir traîner avec Parkinson ? Elle ajouta d'une petite voix, dans les trois balais j'allais presque te sauter dessus.

- Tu aurais du. Cela m'aurait allégé ma journée. Parle moi un peu de Sam.

Elle fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre les gens l'appelé par son nom, mais pourquoi diable s'intéresse t-il à elle ?

- Ne te méprend pas simple curiosité.

- … Faible sourire.

- Alors ? Tu n'as rien à me dire, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle t'avais sauvé la mise plus d'une fois par rapport à Potter.

- Tu as raison, elle m'a sauvé la mise plus d'une fois. Elle s'est, comment dire ? aperçut en quelques sorte que tu m'observe beaucoup et moi de même. Elle m'a questionné. Et je lui ai dit la vérité, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en parlerais à personne, c'est trop compliqué.

- Alors elle à tout compris ? Dommage, j'aurais tellement voulus qu'il n'y ai que toi qui sache. Mais tu dis « vérité », quelle vérité ?

- Sa je ne peux pas te le dire, je me dévoilerais trop.

Dans un mouvement souple et fluide elle s'assit sur ces genoux. Elle observait ses yeux, la ou elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas caché ses sentiments, le seul morceau de l'homme épargné par le masque. Elle avait lut dans ses yeux le désirs parfois mais jamais son visage n'avais refléter cette sensation, tout comme la haine ou la sympathie, le masque lui prenait sa vie, tout ce qu'il avait se résumait à sa, ne pas montrer ses sentiments.

La sur ces genoux, elle se sentait bien, elle avait l'impression de le réconforter, de quoi ? Impossible de le savoir, elle sentait sa peine au plus profond d'elle même comme si un lien s'était créer, des sensations contraire se combattait.

- J'aimerais tant pouvoir te dire la vérité mais c'est impossible, qui me protègeras quand tu sauras ? Quand tout le monde sauras.

- Quand je saurais quoi Drago ? Explique toi.

Il ne pensait pas l'avoir dit de vive voix, il réfléchissait, et ces mots lui avait ni plus ni moins échappé. Il leva les yeux vers elle, et la sans aucun doute possible elle y lut la tristesse, elle pensa à la tristesse de ne pas être libre, soumis à la volonté des autres. Puis elle repensa aux vacances.

- Tu ne dois pas rentré au manoir ? C'est les vacances, tu ne rentre pas chez toi ?

Un long soupir à fendre le cœur sortit des entrailles du garçon.

- Si je retourne la bas, je suis un mangemort en revenant, et je ne veux pas servir cet homme. Je ne suis pas comme mon père, et sa peu de personne ne le savent, Pansy et Blaise l'on déjà la marque eux, ils l'ont eu pendant les vacances d'été.

Il eu un sourire triste, Hermione crut qu'il était impossible d'être plus triste en ce moment la mais la peine de l'homme lui fit mal. Elle lui donna un baiser doux avant de se relever. Bien qu'il tenta de lui attraper la main, elle s'esquiva habilement. Elle le regarda fixement.

- Je crois qu'il faut que tu te repose, surtout ne sombre pas dans la dépression ou alors prévient moi par hibou je viendrais te voir. Maintenant ils doivent sûrement m'attendre, je suis sensé être à la bibliothèque.

Répondit-elle au regard interrogateur de Drago. Comprenant sa décision il la laissa partir de bonne grâce. Quelle dommage, une fois de plus il l'avait laisser s'échappé, il n'avait même pas eu la force de la retenir. Et qui parle de dépression ? Un Malfoy ne fait jamais de dépression. ' Ce soir le château seras vide, tout les serpentard rentres chez eux, et quasiment tous les élèves des autres maisons, il doit rester que les griffondor, a tous les coups.' Les griffondor ? Oui il savait fort bien que Potter et Weasley resté la pendant les fêtes, et pour les autres ?

- Tu verras bien se soir !

Il avait dit sa à voix haute, il sourit, 'tu commence à devenir fou Drago, depuis quand tu parle seul ?' D'un geste de la main il remis ces réflexions à plus tard.


	8. chapitre 8 avant noel

Au repas du soir, Hermione eu un haut le cœur, la grande salle était pratiquement vide, il ne restait plus que Sacha, Harry, Ron, Neville, Drago et elle. Et bien sur, Drago était seul à la table des serpentard. Elle espéra que Dumbledore lui dise d'allé s'asseoir à leur table plutôt que de rester seul. Bien sure, à en juger la mine de Harry et Ron, ils étaient heureux que pour une fois il soit réellement seul. Sacha remarqua sont trouble ainsi que Drago, tandis que la fille lui tenait discrètement la main, le garçon lui adressait un sourire. Elle préféra ignorer les railleries qui fusaient de la table. Bien que sa n'avait pas l'air de l'atteindre, elle savait qu'être seule comme sa se n'était pas bon. Et par je ne sais qu'elle folie qui la saisie, elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Harry s'arrêta de parler, Ron devint rouge, et Neville plus pale que d'habitude. Drago la regardait faire sans comprendre.

- Tu veux venir avec nous ?

Il la considéra un instant avant de dire.

- Tu ne crois pas que Potter et Weasley n'ont pas le même avis que toi ?

En la voyant devenir blanche il vit qu'il avait vue juste. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs et Dumbledore lui fit un geste d'encouragement.

- Si tu veux pas venir tu n'as qu'a le dire, je retournerais avec mes amis.

- C'est bon je viens, avait-il dit sans la lâcher des yeux.

Ils retournèrent tous deux s'asseoir à la table qui était inhabituellement silencieuse. Elle vit que Neville était de loin le plus compréhensif, et Sacha sourit à Drago en lui désignant une chaise. Ce fut Ron qui laissa éclaté sa colère.

- Non mais, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit ? Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Un serpent avec nous ? Je préfère encore allé mangé ailleurs.

Tandis qu'il faisait mine de se lever, Harry lui mit la main sur le bras en observant Hermione qui avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux, bien que ce geste ne calma pas l'impétueux lionceau, il eu le mérite de le faire s'asseoir.

- Fais le pour Mione, Ron, comprend la, elle ne veux pas laisser quelqu'un seul pour les fêtes, même si il s'agit de lui, reste calme et ignore le.

Harry avait dit sa, Drago totalement sous le choc avait les sourcils froncé. Il s'en aperçut.

- Ne te fais pas d'illusion Malfoy, c'est uniquement pour Hermione.

- Je ne me fais jamais d'illusion Potter, et je comprend la situation, je ne suis pas débile.

- Heureux de le savoir.

Et sa s'arrêta la, Hermione se leva doucement, ravalant ses larmes,et fit un bisous sur la joue de son ami qui la retint un instant, mais il disait les choses si basse qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Il en conclut que ce n'était pas méchant quand elle se releva souriante.

Le repas se passa dans le plus grand calme, Sacha étant tout à fait ravie que les deux jeunes soit ensemble, et frustré d'être assise si loin d'Harry. 'Drago est un garçon tout a fait charmant, songea t-elle, je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle hésite, en fait si je comprend, sa ne doit pas être évident par rapport à Harry et Ron, ils sont si proche, et ils détestent tant ce pauvre gars.'

- A quoi tu pense Sacha ?

Coupant à cours ces réflexion elle observa Hermione.

- Ah rien, puis si je te le disais la je crois que je serais dans le plus embarras de toute ma vie.

- Ah ! les filles, dit Drago moqueur. Aie !

Un coup de coude dans les cotes venait de lui être envoyé par Hermione, et cela eu pour effet que toute la tablée explosa de rire, y compris Ron et Harry, qui se disaient qu'Hermione et Drago agissaient comme des amoureux de maternelle, et sa le mit mal à l'aise.

A la fin du repas, Drago retourna dans la salle commune des serpentards, maintenant seul, il aimait cette pièce, il pourrait en profiter, il remercia une dernière fois Hermione et Sacha. Un bref regard à Harry et Ron, il ne disait rien, Harry n'avait pas le visage fermé, mais il ne reflétait aucune expression, un peu comme lui.

Le lendemain, comme ils n'avaient pas cours, les cinq griffondors descendirent pour faire une bataille de neige. Hermione ne voulait pas, mais quand elle reçut une boule derrière la tête sans plus réfléchir, elle se jeta dans la bataille, elle empêcha qui conque de se servir de sa baguette. C'était drole de voir que Neville n'arrivait pas bien visée, il avait raté Harry de peu, qui en s'en apercevant lui en avait envoyé une grosse qui lui avait explosé au visage. Au bout d'une heure de bataille intense, éssouflé Hermione proposa à la troupe de faire du patin à glace, Neville et Sacha déclinèrent la proposition, ne sachant pas en faire.

Harry fit apparaître des paires pour les trois qui voulait en faire. Drago était déjà sur la glace dans les 3 autres décidèrent de s'y mettre, Hermione admira la façon du garçon de glissé sur la glace alors qu'elle ne savait pas faire grand chose. Ron observait la glace avec suspicion. Il hurla à Malfoy :

- La glace est assez épaisse ?

Ne l'entendant pas, celui si fut obligé de se rapproché.

- Tu disais quoi ?

- Je te demandais juste si la glace est assez épaisse stupide serpent.

Hermione ferma les yeux, pourquoi fallait il que Ron gâche tout ? Surtout que la réponse que Drago donna ne prêtait pas à confusion.

- Si le gros lion que tu es à peur je dirais que non! Si je suis dessus c'est qu'elle est assez épaisse. Sert toi de se qui te sert de tete de tant en temps.

Ron était rouge de fureur à présent, il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un lui dire qu'il était gros et stupide, surtout dans la même phrase. Mais avant qu'il est put dire quelques chose Harry intervint, Hermione étant resté silencieuse.

- Enfile tes patins Ron, vous aurez tout le temps de vous disputez plus tard.

La colère avait atteint son paroxysme. Hermione commençait à en avoir assez de le voir se comporté comme un imbécile, surtout que c'était lui qui l'avait provoqué. La dispute avait éclaté. Excédé, elle tourna les talons et retourna dans la tour, de toute façon elle avait si froid qu'elle ne serais pas resté longtemps dehors encore.

- Hermione qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Ron.

- SA VE VOIS PAS, NON ? JE RENTRE !!!

ils la regardèrent elle interpella Sacha qui transit de froid n'hésita pas une seconde pour retourné à l'intérieur avec elle Neville resta assis ne sachant quelle attitude a avoir serais la mieux. Drago comprenait sa décision, s'est lourd d'entendre les gens se disputait tout le temps comme sa. Il imita donc la jeune fille. Laissant les trois autres en plans. Harry était choqué de la réaction de la jeune femme, pourquoi tout devenait compliqué quand il s'agissait de lui, jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y avait jamais eu de problème, mais maintenant… Il sentait la situation se dégradé, il se demanda s'il fallait qu'il accepte le garçon ou non. Ron encore plus choqué que Harry regardait les trois adolescent qui se suivaient de peu, lui, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais la force d'accepter le serpentard, jamais, même si il devait remettre en cause son amitié pour la jeune fille.

- Hermione ? Sa vas ? Tu as l'air toute bizarre.

- Je suis fatiguée Sacha, il ne comprendra donc jamais que sa ne sert à rien de le provoqué à longueur de temps ?

- Allez, vient rentrons au chaud, il faut qu'on prenne une douche, après sa tout iras mieux.

Se laissant conduire par son amie, elle sentie à peine Drago derrière elle.

Il l'avait entendu, il comprenait parfaitement son point de vue. En fin de compte si il se sentait plus proche de Potter qu'il ne le pensais, il se ressemblait même sur certains points. Ils avaient tous les deux réussi à se forger un masque que seul certaines personnes arrive à passer à travers. Ils n'avait pas vraiment de famille aimante comme celle de Ron ou même Hermione. Il secoua la tête de dépits. Depuis quand pensait il comme sa au survivant ? Lui qui avait la popularité qu'il n'arriverais probablement jamais à avoir. Et puis surtout, surtout, il avait Hermione, la fille la plus intelligente de tout Poudlard et la plus sympathique aussi. Une amie fidèle comme il n'aurait jamais, en fait en quelques sorte il savait qu'il était jaloux de lui.

Après une bonne douche, il regarda l'heure, seulement 6h30. Pas encore l'heure d'aller manger, il devait attendre encore pour profiter de sa présence, il l'avait remercié tout le long du repas d'avoir eu le cran de l'invité à la table des griffondors. Elle lui avait répondu par un chaleureux sourire. Il en était resté bouche bée. D'un geste de la baguette, il changea le disque, écouter Muse ou même Limp bizkit était maintenant hors de pensées, il mit un disque que son ami Joël lui avait prêté, Marroon5 bien sur c'est du rock et la chanson « This love » n'est pas tout à fait le genre de chanson qu'il faut écouter dans ce cas la mais bon, comme on dit, il faut traiter le mal par le mal. Il rigola, que dirait Joël si il le voyait en ce moment ? Puis il se souvint qu'il ne lui avait même pas envoyé de carte pour noël, pour repousser ces idées noirs, il lui écrivit une lettre ou il lui raconté son début d'année et surtout il lui parlait d'Hermione, comme si cette lettre était un exutoire. Il se relut se demandant si cette lettre n'était pas un peu trop, comment dire… Personnel pour être envoyé, comprendrait il ? Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre, il était l'heure de manger, il descendit alors, sachant que cette fois il s'asssirait de son propre chef à la table des griffondors même si Potter ou Weasley sont contre.

Hermione se sentait pas seule, mais elle aurait aimé être avec sa famille, et sa cousine Cassandre lui manquait beaucoup, tout comme sont cousin Joël, il lui avait promis de lui envoyé une lettre elle savait qu'elle la recevrait le lendemain matin, il ne manquait jamais à sa parole. Elle savait qu'il voudrait probablement lui offrir un disque laser, il connaissait très bien ses goûts, mais il ne savait pas comment faire pour qu'il lui parvienne. Il était le seul à savoir que c'est une sorcière, il n'était pas choqué bien au contraire, il s'était amusé à lui raconter des histoire drôles qui avait ces personnes en ligne de mire. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'ils pouvaient communiqué par hibou et qu'il ne devait en aucun cas en parlé à qui que se soit, et qu'il devait en parlé à ses parents pour en profité. Elle se rappelait bien la réaction qu'il avait eu.

- Mais comment ces bestioles savent ou tu es ? Si par exemple tu fugue, il serait capable de te retrouvé jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde ou pas ?

- J'ai jamais tenté l'expérience, avait-elle répondu moqueuse, il faut que je tente l'expérience.

Il avait tenté de se jeter sur elle pour la punir sous une pluie de chatouille sur les cotes (elle est très sensible sur ce point la) et s'était habillement esquivé. Puis il avait soufflé :

- c'est sa tu as raison moque toi de moi. Tu as rien de mieux à faire.

Suivit de grand éclats de rire. Ils avaient passé la journée à rire comme des gamins. Joël du haut de ses vingttrois ans veillait sur elle comme un grand frère avec discrétion, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aimait pas être surveillait. Elle y repensait avec une joie indescriptible.

Mais c'était l'heure de descendre dîner. Un grand soupir sorti, que ferait Drago ? Elle lui avait bien dit de ne pas faire attention à Harry et Ron mais elle n'était pas sure qu'il l'écoute pour autant. Elle savait qu'Harry sait se tenir, mais pour Ron. Puis elle se dit que si il le fallait vraiment elle irais à la table des serpentard pour faire comprendre à Ron ce que c'est noël pour une moldu, une fête ou on est tous ensembles.

Quand Hermione fit sont entré dans la grande salle, elle fut choqué de voir Harry et Drago parlé ensemble. Bien qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi ils discutaient, elle se doutait bien que c'était sérieux ils avaient tout deux les sourcils froncé comme si ils faisent l'éffort de ne pas s'engueulé, que dirait le professeur Rogue si ils les voyaient ainsi, elle sourit, puis elle laissa son sourire s'évanouir pour aller rejoindre les deux boys. Ron, Neville et Sacha discutaient eux aussi à la table des griffondor, la discussion était animé, elle saisit les mots « quidditch, Irlande et Allemande » Elle secoua la tête puis souriante s'assit entre Sacha et Drago, Harry lui s'était assis en Face de Ron à coté de Sacha. La vois de Ron résonna à la table des griffondor.

- Malfoy, j'ai décidé de ne plus te faire la vie dure,(ricanement) vue que Mione à l'air de t'apprécier plus que ce que tu le mérite.

Tous était silencieux et observaient Ron, Harry fronça le nez, l'odeur que Ron renvoyé était légèrement alcoolisé, c'est la qu'il comprit.

- Ron ? Tu as quand même pas finit la bouteille de whisky moldu, qu'il y avait dans la chambre ?

- Hic ! Bien sur que si, c'est la seule façon d'oublier, et demain j'aurais une bonne gueule de bois.

- Oublié quoi ? souffla Sacha.

- Que ma meilleur amie est probablement entrain de tombé amoureuse d'un stupide serpent.

Il commençait à élevé la voix, Hermione rouge de colère se leva et gifla Ron de toute ces force, puis courut à l'extérieur de château. Sacha, Harry et Drago se levèrent tous d'un même mouvement. Drago plus rapide que les autres se précipita dehors, sous l'arbre ou il avait vue Hermione une fois. Elle y était effectivement, sanglotant doucement. Il s'assit à coté d'elle dans la neige, à moitié protégé par l'arbre.

- Tu veux ma veste ? Tu es transi de froid.

Un long silence se prolongea.

- Non merci. je ne comprendrais jamais se stupide Weasley. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il gâche tout, alors que tout semblait s'amélioré. Tu peux m'expliqué pourquoi?

- De quoi tu parle ?

- Je t'ai vue discuté avec Harry avant de mangé. C'est fous, il ressemble de plus en plus à mon cousin, il aurait eu la même réaction que lui. Toi aussi tu lui ressemble, tu as les même yeux…

Elle s'était arrêté de parlé pour l'observé, c'est vraie qu'ils se ressemblaient, les yeux, la coupe de cheveux sauf que son cousin était un brun ténébreux, d'une grande beauté il avait fait tombé toute les filles de sont entourage sous son charme. Il s'en amusait même comme Drago, le même qui s'était levé, qui lui tendait une main pour la relevé à sont tour.

- Allez, vient, on vas finir de mangé, Potter doit s'inquiété maintenant.

Il avait dit sa à contre cœur, mais il savait que c'était la vérité, un peu comme quand il le voyait sortir, très en colère et que c'était elle qui allait le voir. Il lui avait prit son rôle en quelques sorte. Elle le suivait de bonne grâce maintenant, la colère retombait mais pas la rancune. La salle avait repris un peu d'animation, tous discutaient plus ou moins joyeusement, personnes ne voulaient reparlé du début de soirée.

- Il n'est plus la ?

La question bien que dérisoire était posé, elle voulait l'entendre, être sure que Ron ne viendrait bousillé sa fin de soirée, la veille de noël. Elle qui voulait que tout se passe bien était bien obligé d'admettre la défaite. Elle s'assit et fini de mangé en silence, avec à ses cotés Harry et Drago.

Pendant que Drago était allé cherché Hermione, Harry s'occupait de Ron. Après la gifle de son amie, celui ci avait eu un éclair de lucidité et avait murmuré :

- Mon dieu, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Personne ne lui avait répondu, il s'était alors effondré en larmes. Sanglotant, disant qu'il était un bon à rien, que la seule chose qu'il savait faire s'était brisé tous ce qui était à sa porté. Dans un accès de déprime il avait soufflé à Harry.

- Tu ne devrais pas resté ici, avec moi, je vais finir par te blessé toi aussi.

En colère, Harry lui avait hurlé d'arrêté de dire des bêtises, qu'il était saoul et qu'il ferait mieux d'allé dormir, que se bourré la veille de Noël était la plus belle des erreur qu'il avait fait jusque la. Il l'avait d'ailleurs soutenue pour qu'il monte se coucher celui ci n'arrivant pas à tenir debout, sous le regards des professeurs éberlué que ce garçon si pondéré habituellement devienne ainsi. Juste parce qu'elle fréquente un peu un serpentard.

Fatigué par cette fin de soirée, Hermione n'avait qu'une envie, se couché. Elle aurait aimait resté avec Drago encore un moment, elle le lui avait dit. Il n'avait rien dit, un sourire triste avait illuminé ses traits. Elle lui avait fait la bise, conscient qu'un baiser n'aurait fait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu qui brûlait déjà dans le cœur de ces amis, surtout Harry, le connaissant bien elle savait que sous le maque qu'il s'était construit y régnait la vision d'un adolescent qui se fait du souci pour ceux qui lui sont chères.

En arrivant dans la salle commune de griffondor, Hermione eu la surprise de trouver Ron, l'air honteux, il l'attendait en bas des escaliers. Rancunière, elle tenta de passé à coté de lui sans discuté, elle n'avait pas la force de supporté une des nombreuses crises de jalousies de Mr Weasley, seulement il semblait déterminé à lui parlé.

- Hermione, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du réagir comme sa. Mais tu sais qu'au fond je ne suis qu'un être faible.

- Ron si c'est pour me débité se genre de foutaise tu peux attendre demain parce que la si tu continue à me parlé sa seras gâché ta salive.

Il la regardé ahuri il laissa sa langue parlé plus vite que son cerveau ne résonnait.

- Malfoy à une mauvaise influence sur toi Mione.

- RONALD WEASLEY DISPARAIT DE MA VUE IMMEDIATEMENT ! ET NE T'AVISE PLUS DE ME DIRE SA !

La colère l'emporta, elle hurlait un peu tout et n'importe quoi, tout se qui aurait été suceptible de bléssé le garcon qui pour le coup n'était plus son ami.

- Excuse moi, tenta le jeune homme maladroitement.

- DORMIRE!!!

Le sort frappa le jeune homme qui sombra dans un profond sommeil ce qui rassura la fille, il ne se réveillerais pas avant le lendemain matin. Elle s'en retourna enfin dans sa chambre sombrant dans un sommeil agité.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Neville quand il trouva Ron totalement endormi au pied de l'escalier, pour éviter de faire une bêtise, le brave garçon le monta dans son lit, Harry et Sacha s'étant enfin trouvé ce n'était pas le moment de les embêté.


	9. chapitre 9

Merci pour les rewiews, et un petit clein d'oeil à Chipie. Merci de ne pas avoir noter les fautes d'orthographe.

* * *

Chapitre 9

Quelle plaie de passé noël loin de sa famille, voilà ce qui résume exactement la pensée d'Hermione le jours de noël. Non seulement seul, mais en plus s'engueulé avec un ami n'est pas la meilleur chose à faire. Qu'allait 'il donc se passé, peut être vaudrait il mieux resté au lit et se faire oublier. Impossible Sacha qui venait à peine d'ouvrir les yeux lui avait déjà dit bonjours et demandé si elle savait qu'elle cadeau elle allait avoir. Elle dit non. Immédiatement son amie la força à se lever pour voir. Elle vit sans problème le cadeau de son cousin, un disque comme il lui avait dit. Harry lui avait offert un magnifique agenda en faut cuir, Ron lui avait modestement acheté des chocogrenouille ainsi que des dragées de bertie crochue malgrès la dispute il lui avait fait un cadeau sa la touchait malgré tout. Sacha lui avait tout simplement acheté une chaîne en argent. Le cadeau le plus original venait certainement de ces parents. Sa mère lui confiait dans le petit mot que pour réussir à traîner sont père dans un magasin mi moldu mi sorcier elle avait du faire du chantage. Un bracelet avec des pierres précieuses qui change de couleur selon l'humeur de la personne qui la porte.

- Tu as vue sa Hermione ? Il est à ton nom ce cadeau. Tu sais de qui il peut être ?

Il y avait effectivement un petit présent qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué. Une petite boite en velours rouge. L'appréhension lui noua le ventre. Sacha la regardait tremblait un cris d'admiration lui échappa tandis qu'elle découvrait le bijoux. Une bague en argent massif scintillait, un mince filait d'or le parcourait, une pierre semi précieuse brillaient au milieu de l'ensemble. Elle y reconnu le bijoux qu'elle avait admiré à la boutique quand elle était avec Ron, d'instinct elle savait que ce n'était pas de lui, elle ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle.

- Hermione, peux tu me dire qui a bien put t'envoyé sa ?

Elle considéra un instant son amie, le sourire radieux qu'elle y lisait. Elle eu la désagréable impression qu'elle savait de qui c'était.

- Non je n'en ai aucune idée. Tu me cacherais pas quelques chose toi ?

- Non absolument rien. Merci infiniment pour ton cadeau. Je crois que l'autre moitié te revient, je veux que soyons toujours amie.

Elles s'étreignirent un moment. Les garçons arrivèrent à ce moment. Elle sentit le regard d'Harry.

- Quelle charmante scène ! s'exclama se dernier.

- C'est mignon, approuva Neville qui l'avait accompagné pour l'occasion.

Harry s'était rapproché et émis un sifflement admiratif en voyant la bague qu'elle n'avait toujours pas mis. Il pensait que cela venait de ses parents mais après il vit le bracelet. Soupçonneux il ne dit rien interrogeant Sacha du regard. Comme elle n'en savait pas plus que lui elle se résolut à lui le dire.

- Hermione le bracelet de ta mère est magnifique, merci pour le cadeau que tu m'as offert, il est magnifique je suis resté sans voix en le voyant.

- Tu ne restes pas avec Ron ?

Il se doutait bien que sa réaction serais comme sa, aussi il ne s'offusqua pas de la franchise de la jeune fille. Dans le ton de sa voix il sut qu'elle n'avait toujours pas digéré ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Il baissa les yeux sur le bracelet et vit qu'il était d'un bleu polaire (colère).

- Tu es aussi mon amie Hermione, je ne vais quand même pas t'abandonner pour si peu ? Je tiens autant à toi qu'a lui. Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Allez dépêchez vous de vous habillez les professeurs nous attendent pour le petit déjeuné.

Le bracelet perdit sa teinte bleu polaire pour être blanc (neutralité). Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la signification des couleurs avant de décider de s'habiller.

Bleu polaire :colère

Bleu basic : Fraîche et apaisante

Blanc neutralité : pureté

Rose pale : début d'amour

Rose :amours

Rouge:Amours passionné vibre intensément et domine toutes les couleurs

Jaune:gaieté et la joie de vivre

Orange : forte amitié Riche, expansive et joyeuse

Vert :couleur de la vie, espoir

Noir: haine

Violet:délicatesse, splendeur, intériorisation et profondeur des sentiments (tendance d'éloignement)

Chaque pierres peux prendre une teinte différentes, il reflète le sentiment dominant mais peux également donné différente sensation du porteur ou porteuse.. Elle regarda le disque et y découvrit une lettre.

* * *

Salut ma toute belle. 

C'est encore moi, tu voix je ne t'ai pas abandonner. Il fallait que je te prévienne que grand père à été admis à l'hôpital, moi même je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il à mes parents ne m'ayant pas prévenu.

Je pense que ce que je vais te dire maintenant vas te surprendre. Pendant les vacances j'ai fait la connaissance d'une jeune homme, très blond, yeux bleu. Il était carrément paumé et m'a demande quelle musique passé. Je pense que tu le connais, il m'a envoyé une lettre récemment dans la quelle il te décrit parfaitement, il me dit qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour toi. Je ne sais pas si tu le connais, il s'appelle Drago. Je lui ai aussi envoyé une lettre, je pense que vous connaissez. Enfin bref.

Ta mère m'a dit que tu ne lui parlait pas beaucoup de ton école, c'est dommage. De toute façon tu seras bien obligé de m'en parlé. Je te souhaite de très bonne fête. Je suis triste de ne pas avoir put les passé en ta compagnie.

Prend soin de toi.

Joël

* * *

Une fois la surprise passé, elle pausa le livret sur son lit et s'habilla rapidement. Evitant soigneusement de regardé Sacha qui avait les yeux rivés sur le bracelet et sa couleur. 

Drago se réveilla lentement, il n'y avait personne, et il fallais qu'il descende déjeuner. La corvée de devoir encore supporter des lions. Mais il savait avec un plaisir manifeste qu'il y aurait Hermione et sa charmante amie Sacha. Il ne regarda pas au pied du sapin, il n'avait pas envie de voir ce que son père lui aurait envoyé, encore un livre sur la magie noir sûrement, son grand père un peu d'argent, et après ? Rien le néant sauf si Pansy été plus stupide qu'il ne le pense et lui envoie un cadeau, Blaise lui envoyait toujours des sucreries, bien qu'il lui ai déjà demandé d'arrêté têtue, il n'avait pas arrêté. Il passa une chemise, un pull et un jean. L'image du séducteur. Il jeta un coup d'œil au pied du lit et ouvra tout de même le peu de présent qui s'y trouvait. Rien d'extraordinaire, Pansy s'était abstenue, mais il y avait un présent dont il ne savait pas de qui il était. Joël lui avait répondu. Une lettre, accompagné de photos, mais il ne les avait pas encore vue, occupé à lire ce que son ami lui avait écrit.

* * *

Salut Drago. 

J'ai étais très surpris de recevoir une lettre de part à la veille de Noël, mais content. Je dois te dire que je t'aurais bien envoyé un disque mais mes finances étant à cours j'ai pensé à quelques photos. La personne que tu me décris ressemble étrangement à ma cousine, Hermione, et en plus tu me donne le même nom qu'elle, étant donné que ce nom n'es pas très répandus j'ai fait un rapprochement. Incroyable non ?

Pour moi tout ce passe bien, je serais bien passé te voir, mais je ne connais pas du tout la région ou tu habites. Même si j'ai le permis, je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir venir. Le magasin marche bien, je recevrais bientôt le nouveau disque de Usher, il m'a semblait que tu appréciait, vue que tu écoute un peu de tout. J'ai pas pensé plus tôt mais tu devrais écouté de l'Indochine, c'est un très bon groupe, et vue ta culture musical sa devrais parfaitement te convenir.

Pour en revenir à ma cousine, elle habite pas très loin de la ou tu es toi, enfin du moins pour ces études, elle m'a fait part de certains de ces problèmes. Je ne te raconterais pas ce qu'elle m'a dit dans sa lettre sa ne se fait pas. Mais je pense que si il s'agit de la même personne tu as ta chance. Petit veinard vas.

Bon je te souhaite de bonne fête, le travail m'attend.

Bonne continuation.

Joël

* * *

La curiosité l'emporta il prit les photos. C'était du papier glacé et elle ne bougeait pas comme les photos de sorciers, elle était immobile avec un grand sourire, un regard espiègle, un petit débardeur et un short. Il ne la reconnu pas tout de suite. La personne qu'il avait en face de lui qui était à coté de Joël, il le reconnu sans problème, était bien Hermione, un jeune fille épanouie. Il tourna la photo et vie marqué à l'arrière été 2000. Il contempla la photo sans rien dire, perdu dans ces pensés. C'est avec une surprise non dissimulé qu'il se retourna quand il sentit quelqu'un lui tapé sur l'épaule. 

- Malfoy, tu n'as pas la journée pour ouvrir tes cadeaux, on est attendus en bas.

Il ne disait rien, que faisait Potter dans la salle commune des sepentards.

- Tu as eu cette photo ou ? Comment sa se fait que tu as une photo de Mione ?

Ce n'était pas agressif, du moins sa ne ressentait pas dans la voix. Pourtant le visage du garçon disait le contraire, il attendait une réponse, oui une réponse. Mais que pouvait-il bien lui dire ?

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai des photos de Mione ?

- …. Hochement de tête.

- J'ai une photo d'elle parce que je connais son cousin, je t'explique rapidement. L'année dernière j'ai fait un pari avec Blaise, j'ai perdu parce que je n'ai pas réussi à avoir de meilleurs résultats qu'Hermione. J'ai donc du passé une journée dans Londres coté moldu. Inutile de rigoler Potter…

- Tu n'as aucune chance de la battre un jour pour ce qui est des études.

- Tu ne me coupe pas la parole s'il te plait. C'est la que j'ai rencontré son cousin….

- Joël ? Donc tu le connais vraiment.

- Oui Joël. Je n'y connaissait rien, n'était jamais passé de ce coté de la ville avant. Il m'a fait découvrir la musique moldu, ensuite pendant, pratiquement toute les vacances, je suis allé dans la boutique, on s'est bien amusé tout les deux. Je lui ai parlé d'Hermione dans une lettre que je lui ai envoyé, il ma répondu. Il y a joint les photos que tu peux voir.

Le silence était total, puis Harry explosa de rire, en disant 'coté moldu, toi ?' pendant une bonne dizaine de minute. Se reprenant enfin, il dit plus sérieusement.

- Allez dépêche toi, je t'attends dehors, je dois revenir avec toi sinon je sens qu'une amie commune va me découper en petit morceau. Et ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien à Mione, je te laisserais le soin de le faire.

Sur ce il sortit laissant Malfoy seul un bref moment. En tant normal il l'aurait laissé seul, il n'aurait pas cherché à l'attendre, mais il voyait bien l'importance qu'il prenait peu à peu pour Hermione. Il savait également qu'il fallait qu'il en parle à Ron, qu'il lui explique la situation pour qu'il se calme et qu'il ne parle plus de cette manière à Hermione ou même à Drago et cette tache ne serais pas aisé tant qu'il ne serais pas excuser de manière convenable et qu'Hermione accepte de lui parlé. Il soupira, que faisait donc ce serpent ? Il croit qu'il a tout sont temps ? Juste à ce moment la il sortit enfin, étant déjà habillé depuis un moment il avait juste à rangé rapidement la salle.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu as foutu ? Ça fait dix minutes que je t'attends.

- Je sais, mais j'ai eu une visite impromptue. Pansy à fait une apparition surprise. Tu peux même pas savoir à quel point elle est lourde c'te fille, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour la supporter.

Ils rigolèrent ensembles un moment, quand il arrivèrent dans la salle commune et que tous ces amis étaient déjà assis à la table avec les professeurs, Rogue fit une grimace qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait, Mc gonagal ne disait rien, et le professeur Dumbledore souris en voyant les deux garçons les plus populaire de l'école entrer en même temps, il se dit que si la salle avait été remplis certaine langue se serais bien délié.

Ron faisait une grimace, mais se retint quand il vit le regard chargé de colère d'Hermione, Neville regardait Ron avec appréhension et Malfoy de la même manière même si jusque la il n'avait rien dit il le craignait encore. Sacha regardait Harry avec envie, la première partie de la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec lui était gravée dans son esprit. Les deux garçons allèrent s'asseoir Drago à coté d'Hermione, il se serait bien passé d'être à coté de Londubat la vie est mal faite parfois. Harry pris place entre Ron et Sacha en face de Neville. Bien que conscient que la place était piégée, il s'assit. Le garçon n'était pas à l'aise, sa se voyait dans son regard. Pourtant aucun mot n'avait été prononcé.

Drago et Harry dévisagèrent Hermione, elle resplendissait. Le collier que Sacha lui avait offert et le pendentif (always friends) pendaient à son cou. Il remarqua le bracelet à son poignet les pierres avait deux couleurs, violet et jaune, et une magnifique bague au petit doigt, il la trouvèrent absolument exquise. (Nda : pas pour les cadeaux je vous rassure)

Le repas se passa merveilleusement bien, Ron parlait de temps en temps aux professeurs tout en évitant soigneusement Severus Rogue. Il demanda le plus cordialement du monde un peu de jus de citrouille à Drago qui lui tendit la bouteille dans commentaire. Sacha était silencieuse, et elle vit Harry prendre une teinte rouge, Hermione se recula légèrement et vit que Sacha lui faisait du pied. Elle se avança sa chaise en parlant distraitement avec Neville. Le pauvre griffondor avec son habituelle malchance fit tomber son verre d'eau sur la table, arrosant ainsi Harry au passage qui se recula brutalement, en se disant que ce n'était pas de trop un bain froid, mais trop tard. Tout le monde éclata de rire excepté Neville devenu rouge et Harry qui constatait les dégâts. Il s'excusait en bégayant, Harry lui assura que ce n'était rien en se levant. Il s'excusa auprès des professeurs avant de s'éloigner.

A la fin du repas, Hermione qui n'avait pas envie de retourner dans la salle commune traîna un peu laissant les quatre retourné dans la salle commune. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et Drago. Ils ne disaient pas un mot, et au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser Ron fit son apparition. Plus gêné que jamais il prit une légère teinte rosée. Il fixa ces chaussures un instant.

- Hermione, je voudrais te parler un moment. Ne refuse pas je t'en prie, après je te laisserais seule avec lui.

Elle observait le courageux griffondor avec appréhension. Mais elle savait que si il osait venir la voir, c'est qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaise intention. Drago n'avait pas attendue qu'elle lui dise de partir, il lui avait juste murmuré de le rejoindre la où elle savait. Maintenant seul avec lui, elle attendait ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- Je suis désoler Hermione, je t'ai fait souffrir, j'aurais du me contrôler. Je m'excuse pour le mal que j'ai pus te faire. Je ne peux pas rester assis à coté de toi tout en t'ignorant, tu es mon amie et je tiens énormément à toi.

Il avait dit tout sa dans un souffle. Il était horriblement gêner, mais il savait que c'était vraie on abandonne pas une amie pour une chose aussi stupide.

- Je te promets que même si il le faut, je serais prêt à essayer de bien m'entendre avec lui, mais je ne te promets pas que nous serons les meilleurs amis du monde, il restera toujours celui qui m'a insulté toute ces années.

Elle se jeta dans ces bras, en pleure. Elle était tellement contente qu'il agisse ainsi.

- Ron, tu n'aurais pas pus me faire un plus beau cadeau de noël.

- Je te jure que si il ose te faire du mal il aura à faire à moi.

Elle rigola un peu, l'atmosphère se détendit un peu. Il détacha d'elle puis dans un effort démesuré lui murmura.

- Allez vas le rejoindre, il doit t'attendre.

Elle déposa une bise sur sa joue avant de partir, heureuse que le problème se soit résolut de cette manière. Il la regarda partir, la larme à l'œil il avait réussi la périlleuse mission de se racheter, de lui faire oublier sa faute. Son attention revint sur Malfoy, il est exact que pendant les vacances il s'était montrer pour le moins acceptable, il avait fait beaucoup d'effort lui pour ne pas peiner Hermione, ce qu'il n'avait pas sus faire lui. Il retourna silencieusement dans la tour, Harry était probablement entrain de se bécoter avec Sacha, il allait encore tenir la chandelle avec Neville. Mais pourquoi Gréta n'était pas la elle ? Tout simplement parce que les vacances n'étaient pas encore finis, et de toute façon jusqu'à aujourd'hui il lui avait demande de ne rien dire, qu'elle stupide ligne de conduite !

Drago attendait avec une certaine crainte, qu'allait il lui dire, Il savait qui ne l'aimait pas du tout, et au plus haut point. Il semblait sur le point de parler de choses importantes à Hermione. Et si il essayait de le discréditer aux yeux d'Hermione ? Non il ne le ferait pas, après tout il faisait partie, en quelque sorte, du problème. Il se leva et se regarda dans le miroir, il avait le teint encore plus pale avec cette couleur de cheveux, il observa, il ne voyait pas les racines, normale, il avait fait ce que lui avait dit Hermione, et le sortilège avait l'air de plutôt bien fonctionné.

VLAN !!!

La porte venait d'être refermé, assez violement, il sursauta se retournant d'un bond. Hermione venait de faire sont entrée dans bloody, son visage n'exprimait rien de particulier. Il la vit se rapprocher de lui, elle était un peu plus petite que lui remarqua t'il, seul quelques dix centimètres. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Il resta interdit, il attendait de savoir ce qu'il lui avait dit.

- Quelque chose ne vas pas Drago ?

- Il t'as dit quoi ? Rien de mal au moins ?

Il baissa la yeux tombant ainsi sur le bracelet, il était jaune. La joie ! Il sourit à sont tour, il avant en quelques sorte la réponse à son interrogation. (Nda : il connaît les significations des couleurs se brave garçon)

- Il m'a présenté ces excuses. Et ce qui m'a un peu surprise, il m'a affirmé qu'il était prêt à accepter ta présence si tu traînes avec moi. C'est une bonne nouvelle non ?

Il lui répondit par un baiser tendre. Souriant, ils s'observèrent à travers le miroir, il faisait un drôle de couple tous les deux avec leurs cheveux noirs, qui conques les voyaient aurait sûrement dit qu'ils étaient satanique. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se voir ainsi. Elle fronça les sourcils, ces cheveux ressemblait maintenant à plus rien, le sort de lissage avait totalement disparut. Elle passa une main dans sa tignasse. Il la regardait faire un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Elle s'en aperçut, et dit a voix haute :

- Et tu te croix peut-être malin ? J'aurais peut être du te laisser la tache d'encre derrière la tête et ne pas te faire de couleur. Sa t'aurais fait les pieds et on aurait bien rigolé.

Il se jeta sur elle en la chatouillant. Ils rigolèrent ainsi comme des gamins, ils ne voyaient pas passer l'après midi,ils ne cherchaient pas a bien se conduirent ou autre chose. Hermione sentait le désir qu'elle ressentait pour Drago s'accentuais depuis le début de l'année, elle savait que sa la conduirait à sa perte mais c'est comme sa, l'amour rend aveugle. Et pour être aveugle, elle n'aurait pas pus l'être plus que cette après midi la dans les bras du garçon. Elle était prête à faire des sacrifices énormes pour ce bout d'homme qui pourrais la conduire à sa perte, malgré tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui il avait réussit à dépasser les obstacles. Enlacée sur le lit, elle était couchée à coté de lui, la tête sur son torse. Mille et une questions lui traversaient l'esprit.

- Comment allaient –ils faire après la rentrée ?

- Devraient ils se cacher ?

- Tiendrait elle le coup ?

- Quelle comportement adopterait il ?

Il l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

- Tu ne devrais pas te faire de soucis pour si peu ma chérie, tout se passeras bien. On se retrouvera ici le plus souvent possible.

Elle l'avait écouté gravement, elle se sentait mal, elle aurait aimé que tout reste comme sa, que l'ordre établi pendant les vacances perdure, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas possible. Elle s'assit sur lui, l'embrassa tout en commençant à le déshabillé, sentant que l'air n'était pas très chaud elle fit un feu, et repris ses activités.

- Je te déconseille de continuer !

Ignorant l'avertissement elle enleva enfin la chemise découvrant un torse finement sculpté par les entraînement de quidditch, elle le caressa s'émerveillant de la douceur de la peau du garçon. Elle se pencha ensuite donna un autre baiser au garçon. Il en profita pour retourner la situation à son avantage. Il la déshabilla également.

nda ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire est confidentiel je ne me risquerais pas d'avantage à décrire ce qu'ils font et ce sera la mm chose pour les chapitres suivants.

Pendant que les deux couples faisaient des choses pas très avouable, Ron restait seul avec Neville. Ne sachant trop que faire, il lui proposa une partie d'échec. Le jeune garçon lui précisa qu'il ne savait pas bien y jouer, Ron soupira, il devrait se contenter d'un adversaire médiocre.

- C'est pas grave Neville, jouons quand même, il n'y a que sa à faire.

- Tu as raison, et dis tu as reçus des nouvelles de cette fille avec laquelle tu reste souvent ?

Interloqué, le roux ouvra la bouche, la referma. Les sourcils froncé il demanda tout de même.

- Comment tu sais entre elle et moi ? Je ne l'avais dis à personne, même pas à Harry et Hermione.

- J'ai des yeux, je sais m'en servir, tu la regarde tout le temps à table. Bon tu commence ?

La discussion s'arrêta là. Et les deux garçons se concentrèrent sur leur partie.


	10. chapitre 10

- C'est déjà la fin des vacances !

Personne ne répondit, tous semblait redouter cette terrible vérité, le château allait de nouveau se remplir de centaines d'élève chahuteur.

- Ne m'en parle pas, maugréa Drago, rien que d'y penser je suis malade.

- Tu as raison, approuva Ron, mais je suis tout de même content je vais revoir Gréta.

Tous les yeux convergèrent vers le rouquin, perdu dans ses pensés il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il venait de dire. Hermione étouffa un rire, mais Harry ne se retint pas lui.

- On s'en doutait tout, affirma le serpentard, tu n'es absolument pas discret. Pas difficile de s'en apercevoir. Quand tu veux cacher quelques chose, on s'en aperçois encore plus vite.

Ils étaient tous dans la salle commune de griffondor, Par mesure de sécurité personne n'avait dit le mot de passe ouvertement devant Drago, ainsi il ne pourrais pas revenir une fois la rentrée commencer.

- Pourquoi George et Fred sont partis pendant les vacances, et pas toi Ron ?

- Parce qu'ils cherchent un endroit ou ils pourront faire leur farce et attrape. Maman est totalement contre. Mais tu les connais Harry, il n'en ont rien à faire. Je crois que Lee Jordanles a hébergé.

Hermione souri, l'insouciance des jumeaux lui manquait, avec eux impossible de ne pas rigoler. Sacha ne disait rien, elle redoutait un peu Fred. Elle le trouvait très séduisant, et il le lui avait bien rendu. Elle ne savait pas comment faire pour lui dire que désormais elle sortait avec Harry. Hermione savait tout sa, elle même étant tombé sous le charme du Weasley. Harry l'avait toujours sut. Neville qui jusque la était resté silencieux regarda l'horloge, il était bientôt l'heure de dîner.

- Malfoy tu devrais sortir d'ici. Dans dix minutes sa grouillera d'élèves ici.

- Il a malheureusement raison. Vous devriez partir, confirma Sacha, si ils vous voient ainsi sa vas être l'horreur.

Hermione et Drago se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils le savaient depuis longtemps. Leur histoire ressemble un peu à celle de Roméo et Juliette. Depuis noël il ne se lâchaient plus. Hermione ayant même prit l'habite de dormir chez les serpentard. Ils allèrent donc retrouver Bloody, L'air était glacé, la salle avait été déserté pendant la dernière semaine. Installé sur le lit ils attendaient d'aller manger. Drago prit la parole.

- Cette endroit ne seras plus sure désormais.

- Pourquoi dit tu sa ?

- Potter à jeter un sortilège pour les autres puissent venir. Je parle de lui et Sacha. Je pense qu'en brisant le sortilège, tout simplement n'importe qu'elle autre personne pourras venir ici. Il faudra être prudent.

Un long soupir à en fendre le cœur lui échappa. Fini la tranquillité. Il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien faire se Parkinson venait. Oui, il était persuadé que cette vipère le suivrait pour voir de quoi il en retournait à présent.

- Allons manger.

Hermione avait murmuré sa. L'âme en peine, elle devait être séparé de lui. Ce n'était pas juste. Elle s'était habitué à sa présence. Elle pensa à envoyer une lettre à son cousin, après tout il fallait qu'elle le tienne au courant de l'avancement de sa relation. Sa lui faisait bizarre, elle disait plus de chose à son cousin qu'a ces propres parents.

- Part devant, nous ne devons pas nous montrer ensemble. Pas encore.

Sans essayer de discuté encore, elle parti. Elle ne voulait pas voir Harry et Sacha ensemble. Ils n'avaient aucune raisons de se cacher eux, elle les enviait en quelques sortes.

Il savait ce qu'elle pensait de cette situation. Il ne voulait pas que sa dure non plus. Etre loin d'elle lui faisait mal. Surtout qu'il allait devoir supporter Pansy, encore et toujours. Il savait qu'elle et Blaise avait sûrement eu la marque pendant les vacances, ils allaient lui la montrer, et lui demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore. Excédé il prit le même chemin qu'Hermione. Pansy fit irruption devant lui.

- Je savais que tu serais la. Même si je ne peux pas y entrer, je te surveille.

- Et de quelle droit me surveille tu ? Ton chère maître te l'a demande ? ou mon père ?

Elle parut choqué. Mais elle réussit à maîtriser la peur qu'il provoquait en elle.

- C'est ton père qui m'a parlé. Et à Blaise, il nous a dit que tu avait pas encore la marque et qu'il a peur que tu fasse des bêtises.

Le regard froid de Drago fit flanché la fille. Elle lut dans sont regard que ce qu'elle faisait ne lui plaisait pas du tout et qu'il trouverait une façon d'échappé à leur surveillance quelle qu'elle soit. Elle reprit.

- Tu allais manger je suppose. Allons y ensemble, Blaise nous attend.

Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur il suivit la jeune mangemort. Elle essaya de se coller à lui comme avant. Avant qu'il ne tombe amoureux d'Hermione à l'insu de tout les serpantard. En arrivant dans la grande salle, il regarda avec insistance Hermione. Comme si il voulait lui passer un message. Malheureusement pour lui, elle ne leva pas la tête. Mais pendant tout le reste du repas elle épia ses moindres fait et gestes.

- Hermione ? pourquoi tu regarde Malfoy comme sa ?

Dean venait de lui parler, il s'inquiétait de voir la mine sombre de la jeune fille. Le reste du groupe épiait avec suspicion le moindre de ces geste. Harry et Sacha avait refusé de se comporter comme de vraies amants en sa compagnie.

- Tout vas bien Dean, c'est juste que…

Renonçant à la suite de son explication qu'elle sentait vaseuse, elle laissa tomber, retournant son attention à sont assiette. Elle savait pertinemment que cherché à s'expliqué amènerait inévitablement à révéler la vérité. Dean s'adressa alors au autres membres du groupe. Harry tenta tant bien que mal de fournir une explication plausible à l'humeur de son amie. Tous lui trouvèrent une excuse. Elle les remercias tous d'un bref sourire.

De son coté, Drago faisait tous ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas regarder la table ou il avait passé les vacances. Blaise sembla s'en apercevoir. Drago tentait toujours de se décoller de l'insupportable fille. Lui ayant affirmé que si sa ne tenait qu'a lui il lui aurait déjà jeté un avada. Même devant toute la grande salle. Dans un moment de faiblesse il tourna la tête vers Hermione. Mais c'est Harry qui capta son attention. Il vit que sa chère et tendre était sur le point de partir. Il détourna la tète une fois de plus.

Quand enfin il put partir il alla tout droit trouvé Hermione. Il l'avait vue partir un peu avant lui. Il savait qu'elle serait dans Bloody. Il espérait vainement que Pansy ne l'ai pas suivit. Elle était bien la. D'une humeur massacrante. Elle avait vue tout le manège de la serpantard. Il redoutait d'avance les questions qu'elle allait posé.

- Pourquoi le pékinois se colle encore à toi ?

Il déglutit péniblement. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il vit la tristesse que ses yeux noisettes dégageait.

- Elle est toute fière d'avoir la marque. Et pour ne rien gâché, mon père à chargé Pansy et Blaise de me surveillé. Il croit pouvoir tout dirigé.

- Je vois, quand elle me verras sortir d'ici ils se feront un malin plaisir pour tout aller raconté à ton père. Je me trompe ?

- Je craint que non. A moins qu'il leur ai donné d'autres directives. Des directives qu'évidemment je ne connais pas.

- Quelle genre ? Dis moi si tu as une petite idée que je me prépare mentalement.

- Vue que c'est mon père qui dirige tout, je pense qu'il est tout a fait capable de leur dire de détruire tout ce que j'aurais put construire pendant les vacances. Comme sortir avec la plus incroyable des griffondor, ou encore bien m'entendre avec Harry.

Elle sourit. Il ne l'avait pas appelé Potter comme avant. Elle savait qu'il gardait une farouche animosité pour Ron. Mais sa s'arrangeait tout doucement. Elle sourit doucement. Puis une question lui trotta dans la tête.

- Tu pense qu'ils peuvent savoir qu'on est tous les deux ici ?

- Je ne crois pas non.

Ils s'embrassèrent lentement. Comme pour déjouer tous les mauvais plan que tous semblait avoir décidé de monter. Ils ne voulaient pas que cela se sache, mais ils semblaient impossible de resté dans l'anonymat plus longtemps. Quelqu'un finirait par le découvrir et la sa ferais mal. Ils en étaient tous conscient.

Une heure plus tard, Drago semblait décidé à retourné dans la salle commune des serpantard. Il était sur que Pansy était toujours la derrière la porte. Il espérait vainement qu'elle ne s'aperçoivent pas de la supercherie.

- Que fait tu ?

Hermione savait pertinemment la réponse à la question. Mais quand on est une jeune fille pleine d'illusion, tout est permis.

- Je retourne à la salle commune, souffla le jeune homme, elle doit encore être la, attendant que je sorte. Il ne faut pas qu'elle te voie sortir, elle s'empresserais de le dire à mon père.

Une larme coula lentement, elle ignorait pas la vérité. Elle savait que c'était une solution, et qu'ils devraient s'y tenir tant bien que mal pendant les mois futurs. Elle s'essuya la joue.

- Sort ! Ne la fait pas attendre.

Il la regarda avec incompréhension, elle avait dit sa comme si il s'apprêtait à passer la nuit avec elle. Il s'approcha d'elle. Lui donnant un baiser.

- Tu dois me faire confiance. Jamais plus je ne coucherais avec elle. Elle me répugne. N'oublie jamais sa !

Il lui avait prit le menton, avait plongé ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Il lui avait dit sur un ton dure. Elle devait s'en rappelait, mais elle lui faisait confiance, mais dans un recoin de sa tête, un doute subsistait. Etait-il sincère pendant les vacances ? Au fond d'elle même elle ne savait pas.

« le cœur à ses raison, que la raison n'a pas »

il sortit. Elle le regarda fermait la porte. Entendant la voix stridente de la fille l'attendant dehors. Comme elle l'a haïssait. Elle lui prenait son amant, tout ce qu'elle avait désiré à ce moment la lui était inaccessible. A cause d'une stupide mangemort. Elle ferma les yeux. Le couvre feu était seulement dans quelques heures. Elle s'endormit.

* * *

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était toujours au même endroit. Quelqu'un se tenait devant elle. Elle eu un mouvement de recul. Elle de décida à regardé à qui elle avait à faire. Deux yeux vert la regardait avec inquiétude. Elle reconnut Harry.

- Tu aurait dut resté avec Sacha. Je serais rentré tôt ou tard, tenta la jeune fille d'un ton endormit.

Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Le couvre feu est dans dix minutes, expliqua t-il rapidement, tu n'ai pas assez rapide pour traversé tout le château dans cette état.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle attachait déjà ses chaussures. Elle ne dirait rien, connaissant la véracité des paroles de son ami. Elle le remercia rapidement. Se redressa. Puis une question lui vint en tête.

- C'est quelle heure ?

- C'est dix heure moins dix.

Ils traversèrent le château tant bien que mal, Hermione prenant sans s'en rendre compte la direction des serpantard. Harry la secouait gentiment lui rappelant que chez elle s'était de l'autre coté.

* * *

Drago avait à faire à une toute autre menace. Blaise semblait contrarié. Pansy s'était décoller de lui. Elle le regardait gravement. Il eu l'horrible impression qu'elle savait déjà quelque chose.

- Drago, commença Blaise, ce que j'ai à te dire n'es pas simple. Ton père connaît mon amitié pour toi. C'est au nom de cette amitié qu'il m'a demande de te prévenir.

- Laisse moi deviné, demanda narquois Drago, de me surveillé et de me mettre en garde de ne pas revenir à la maison je suppose.

- Je suis sérieux !

Pansy n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. La salle des serpantard était quasiment vide. Avec son nouveau statue, elle avait de l'autorité sur toute la salle. Sauf sur une personne.

- Continue !

- De ne plus fréquenter une griffondor. Il était dans une rage folle. Je sais que tu n'en a plus rien à faire, mais méfie toi. Je te dis sa en ami. Je ne te ferais personnellement rien.

Pansy leva les yeux sur Blaise, paniqué.

- Je n'interfèrerais pas dans ta vie. Je me contenterais de dire ce que je sais à ton père : Donc, rien.

Blaise savait d'autorité qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de surveille cet indomptable homme. Seule Pansy s'occuperais de sa. Bien que maintenant il s'affichait en public avec l'infernal demoiselle. Il ignorait pas qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui. Et, d'une incroyable jalousie, elle avait très mal prit le fait qu'il la jette.

- Moi, je ne suis pas comme ton ami ! je te traquerais dans les moindres recoins du château.

- Ecoute moi bien, petite conne, commença Drago. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'empêche de me nuire. Et si tu touche à un seul de ces cheveux, j'irais personnellement voir tout ces amis et Dumbledore. Il seras ravi de savoir que tu es une mangemort et tu ne seras plus jamais libre.

- Tes menaces ne me font pas peur ! N'oublie pas qui je suis.

Il se leva. La regarda avec un air très supérieur.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas mangemort, mais je connais la magie noir. N'oublie pas sa non plus, je me ferais un plaisir de te lancer un sort qui te boufferas de l'intérieur. Je n'ai pas peur non plus. Non ! pas d'une fille qui se croit supérieur pour sa.

Il monta dans son dortoir. L'entretien avait durée pratiquement deux heures.

Blaise avait sagement décidé de ne pas s'occupé de sa. Lucius, malgré tout ce qu'il disait aimait son fils. Il ne le forcerais pas à devenir mangemort. Mais il pouvait contrôler sa vie. Une chose bien pire. Il eu un froncement de sourcil. Il se frotta le bras.

Pansy avait de grosses goutte de sueur qui perlait sur sont front. Il souleva sa manche. La marque l'appelait. Mais il ne pouvait se déplacer. Son maître le savait pourtant. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminé. Le maître apparut d'entre les flammes, comme si il sortait tout droit de l'enfer.

Il leur murmura un vague « Ne vous occupez plus de rien » avant de disparaître plus vite qu'il n'était venu.

* * *

- Il était ici.

Déclara le directeur de l'école. Il regarda les professeurs présent dans son bureau. Le professeur Rogue confirma les dires de son directeur.

- Que pouvons nous faire si il revient ? Demande la professeur Mc Gonagall.

- Il ne reviendra pas Minerva. Les deux jeune mangemort qui sont revenus ne sont pas encore assez puissant pour agir pour Voldemort.

- Qui sont ils ?

La question brûlait toute les lèvres. Mais seule l'infirmière avait questionnait directement.

- Il s'agit de Mademoiselle Parkinson et Monsieur Zabini. Ce sont les deux principaux, ils auront bientôt des pouvoirs terrifiant, mais les vacances n'auront certainement pas été assez longue pour leur apprendre les techniques de Voldemort.

Les professeurs avait grimacé mais aucun n'avait rien dit. Le nom du mage noir ne devait être prononcé. Mais Dumbledore n'avait jamais fait cela. Il n'allait pas commençait maintenant. Durant la nuit ils continuèrent à parler de choses serieuses concernant le dark lord...

* * *

Une fois dans la salle commune, Harry se rapprocha d'un fauteuil. Hermione le suivit, las. Elle n'avait pas envie de le voir se faire du soucis alors que c'était à lui de s'en faire. Elle, une grande fille, tombe amoureuse comme une débutante, et est jalouse comme une tigresse. Quelle tableau démoralisateur.

- Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qui te tracasse à ce point ? Je peux comprendre tu sais.

- Je sais. C'est justement sa le problème. Tu devrais aller rejoindre Sacha, elle doit s'inquiété non ?

- Non, elle ne s'inquiéteras pas. C'est elle qui se fait un sang d'encre et elle veux savoir, seulement, je lui ai dit d'aller dormir que je te parlerais.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quelle point c'est démoralisant ! Il doit encore être avec elle. Et moi je suis la ! Je peux même pas profiter de sa présence. En plus ils le surveille. Il ne peux plus rien faire sans être sur ses gardes.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Harry se leva, son amie était désormais secoué par des sanglots. il l'enlaça, lui parlant d'une voix rassurante.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Il ne feras rien qui puisse te faire du tord. Je crois que je commence a avoir confiance en lui.

Ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent. Elle leva la tête vers lui. Il lui avait dit une chose qui l'avait réconforté. Il avait confiance. Enfin, un peu.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quelle point ce que tu vient de me dire me fait plaisir. Je sais qu'avec toi et Draco à mes coté je n'ai plus à m'inquiète. Mais tant qu'elle sera une menace je ne serais pas totalement tranquille.

- Vas te coucher maintenant. Il est tard. Demain tu vas avoir une tête horrible pour les cours.

Elle se retourna, haussa les épaules et murmura.

- Je m'en fous, on a rien d'important.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble. Sacha alerté par le bruit dévala les escaliers, imité par Ron. Ils allèrent étreindre leurs amis.

- C'est pas possible ça ! Je venais juste de lui dire d'aller se coucher et vous descendez ! Dit Harry sur un ton tragique.

Tous rigolèrent et reprirent le chemin des dortoirs.

Le lendemain soir. Dans My Bloody Valentine (je l'ai renommés pour l'occasion en reprenant le titre d'une chanson de Good Charlotte) Harry discutait avec Draco. Hermione avait refusé de se joindre à la réunion très sérieuse qui s'y déroulé, trop peut être.

- Je lui ai affirmé que je te faisait confiance, commença Harry, étant donné votre situation j'espère ne pas me trompé, en te confiant Mione.

- Tu ne te trompe pas. Je lui ai dit la même chose. Mais contrairement à toi. Je sais quelle lient vous unis.

- J'ai peur pour elle. Maintenant Parkinson est une menace réel.

- Je sais, et elle compte bien détruire ma relation avec elle. Elle doit être derrière la porte en ce moment.

Ils se turent un instant, Harry tenta de se remémoré si il avait bien insonorisé la salle. Un flash lui revint. Mais bien sur qu'il l'avait fait.

- Tu peux parler en paix, j'ai insonorisé la salle en arrivant. Elle n'a rien fait pour avoir une écouter permanente, je l'ai sentit. Tant qu'une partie de ma magie seras ici, elle sera incapable de savoir que tu es avec Hermione.

- Tu me rend un fière service Harry.

- Finalement, c'est bien que tu ne m'appel pas Potter. Méfie toi, je pourrais m'y habituer, plaisanta le griffondor.

- Rappel moi juste de ne pas le faire dans la grande salle, marmonna le serpantard, j'apprécie aussi quand tu ne m'appel pas Malfoy.

- En ce qui concerne Hermione, tant que tu porteras sa !

Il sortit une petite bague en argent, presque transparente.

- Tu sentiras tous ce qu'elle ressent. Cette bague lui appartenait. Je lui ai jeté un sort pour qu'elle s'adapte à ton doigt. Personne ne sauras que tu a cet objet. Sauf ceux qui connaissent ta liaison. Normalement Parkinson ne peux pas le savoir.

Une question lui trottait dans la tête maintenant. Il regarda sont camarade, jugeant si celui ci ne s'offusquerai pas de la question. Harry s'était approché de la chaîne et observa attentivement les disques du jeune homme.

- Tu as les mêmes disques que Mione. C'est effrayant, vous avez les même goûts musicaux. Surtout muse en fait.

- Tu m'en apprend une belle Harry. Dis moi, comment tu l'as eu cette bague ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec ! Et…

- Je t'ai prit un objet également Drago, le coupa Harry. Elle ne s'en ai pas aperçue. Je t'ai pris un collier. Si je ne lui le dit pas, elle ne le saura pas. Même si elle te vois avec. Et si jamais tu ressens comme une vague de faiblesse ou quelques chose ou tu sens qu'elle est en danger, emmène la directement à la tour. Je préviendrais la grosse dame.

- Tu craint quelques chose du particulier ?

Un silence régna quelques instant, comme si il cherchait les mots juste pour lui parler.

- Je n'ai rien de tangible. Mais des ondes menaçante émane de Parkinson. Je sens qu'elle à des idées noirs la concernant. C'est tout.

Il s'installa sur le fauteuil, il adressa un dernier regard à son collègue.

- Tu devrais sortir maintenant. Ne fais pas attendre parkinson. Je vais installer une insonorisation permanente, une fois que tu sera sorti.

Le blondinet sortit de bonne grâce. Le fait d'être averti du danger le rendais serein et inquiet en même temps. Le fait de savoir que sa bien aimé est en danger n'était pas fait pour le rassuré.


	11. chapitre 11

Ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents et je m'en excuse. Et aussi pour le retard, sa faisait un moment que j'avait laissé mes fics à l'abandon (provisoire) Voici donc le 11ème Chapitre

Les semaines passèrent ainsi. Ron avait parlé à Gréta, il semblait qu'il est décidé de rendre sa relation publique. La jeune fille était loin d'être déçue, elle n'attendait que sa. Même si toute ses amies lui disait qu'elle faisait une grosse bêtise. Son ex était très en colère. Il n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de la reconquérir. Dominic était mécontent de leur relation. Essayant de lui miner le moral en disant qu'il aimait plus Hermione qu'elle. Elle lui avait répondu du tac au tac en lu affirmant qu'il préférait une serpantard à elle. A partir de ce jours la il ne lui avait plus parlé de ses amours.

Harry et Sacha ne se cachait plus eux non plus. Bien qu'avant les vacances ils ne se cachaient pas personne n'avait relevé les signes de la passion. Désormais il se promenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard main dans la main, s'embrassant en attendant les cours.

Tous étaient sur qu'Hermione était la seule célibataire du groupe. Personne n'aurait put imaginé l'inimaginable. Sauf quelques personnes avaient relevé un changement de comportement de la part de l'un et de l'autre. Et que Pansy ne collait plus Malfoy comme avant. Il avait d'autres chats à fouettait pour s'occuper des rumeurs.

Lucius Malfoy avait redoublé de vigilance avec son fils. Il savait qu'il ferait à un moment ou à un autre une erreur et ce jours la il se ferait prendre. Il lui avait envoyé un hibou pour le prévenir. Il jouait franc jeu.

C'est le moral totalement miné qu'un jours Drago reçus un hibou de Joël. Il était surpris, il ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelle depuis les vacances. Apres avoir reçus les photos il lui avait répondu rapidement. Et ne s'attendait pas a avoir des nouvelle en ce mois de Février.

« Mon vieux, je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec ma cousine. Cette lettre ne seras pas longue, mais elle m'a fait part de certains de tes problèmes. Je pense que j'ai la solution, je devrais pouvoir t'aider.

Je suis sur qu'a la fin de l'année tu seras à la rue, et que ton père te menace. Et tu n'auras pas d'argent. »

Quelle retranscription de la réalité songea Drago. Elle a dut lui faire un portrait infaillible de la situation.

« Je me ferais un plaisir de t'hébergé pendant les vacances. Ce qui m'arrange, c'est que pendant les vacances, j'ai besoin de monde pour travailler. Si tu m'aide à la boutique, non seulement tu recevra une paye mais il faudra que tu participe aux frais de mon appart', je te ferais grâce des frais. Je te le dis de suite, Hermione vient souvent me rendre visite, donc tu pourras la voir.

En attendant d'avoir de tes nouvelles, je tenais à te dire que tout vas bien, hormis le fait que pas copine m'a lâché le mois dernier. Mais ce n'est pas grave, avec mon charmes légendaire je n'aurais pas de problème pour une nouvelle conquête.

Allez travaille bien, pas de bêtises, et prend soin d'Hermione. »

Drago restait sceptique. Il savait ce qu'il voulait celui la. Mais seul dans le monde moldu il avait peur d'être facilement retrouvable pour son père. Il relut la lettre. Dans un sens, il n'était pas bête. C'était une solution acceptable. Mais il devait parlé à son père. Bien que son père lui en ai fait voir de toute les couleurs, sa reste sont père.

Lucius dans le manoir repensait à son fils. Il savait que la surveillance qu'il lui avait imposé ne ramènerais énormément de succès. Zabiniétait sceptique. Il se douta qu'il ne chercherais pas à trahir son ami. Tandis que Parkinson… Elle, toujours amoureuse de son fils. Ce que sa peut être ridicule. Jamais il ne laisserais son fils épouser cette enfant. Pourris et gâté comme pas permis. Il frappa son fauteuil de dépit. Dire que maintenant Drago lui échappait totalement. Jamais il ne pourrais force son fils à se faire posé la marque. C'est trop de souffrance pour pas grand chose. Il ne devait pas accepté de servir le maître. Lucius repensa à la dernière lettre qu'il avait envoyé. Il se sentait obligé de tenir la même ligne de conduite. Il se leva, s'assit devant son bureau, saisit la plume et l'encrier. Il regarda la page blanche, comme une insulte à son nom. Il écrit à son fils. Une lettre si personnel qu'il eu du mal à l'écrire. Quand il eu fini, il relut la lettre. Un larme coula sur le visage glacé de Lucius. Il reposa le papier. Le glissa dans un livre. Une vive douleur lui saisit le bras. Il posa une main froide. Le maître avait besoin de lui. Il informa sa femme, Narcissa ne méritait pas cela non plus. Sans plus attendre il transplana. Il ne faut pas décevoir le dark lord.

Hermione sentait que les ennuies n'allaient pas tardé à se montres. Une animosité sans nom de la part de Parkinson. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle voulait lui reprendre Drago, et, que pour cela elle utiliserait tous les moyens. La traîtrise en premier lieu. Elle était à table, les yeux dans le vague. Regardant de temps à autre son assiette. Tous avaient sentis la tension qui ne quittait plus Hermione depuis peu. Les vacances de Février approchait à grand pas. Demain était déjà le dernier jours de janvier. Sacha regardait Harry et Hermione à tour de rôle. Ron dévorait Gréta des yeux autant qu'il avalait les pommes de terre dans son assiettes. Il lui avait fait une déclaration à couper le souffle. Le quinze, elle se rappela la couleur écarlate qu'avait prit Ron à la fin de sa tirade. Depuis la Serdaigle prenait ses repas avec son rouquin préférait.

- Hermione, si tu veux le voir tu ferais bien d'y aller tout de suite. Dans peu de temps l'entrée sera gardé. Tu sais qu'elle ne te feras pas de cadeau, Harry venait de parlé.

Elle regarda dans sa direction, les yeux pales. Quand elle reprit ses esprits elle dit à ses amis.

- Sa ne sert à rien, Elle y a mit une surveillance permanente. Et de toute façon je n'en ai rien à faire. Elle peux bien camper devant si l'idée lui convient. Ce n'est pas sa qui m'empêchera de le voir.

Dean à coté ne comprenait rien. Il avait compris qu'Hermione était sous le charme d'une tierce personne. Oui, mais qui ? La question tous les griffondor se la posait. Même Lavande n'avait pas réussit à percer le secret de son amie. Et pourtant niveau ragot c'était la reine. Mais aucune rumeur sur ce sujet ne lui était parvenue.

Hermione se leva prestement. Personne ne l'a retenait comme d'habitude. Harry remarqua que Pansy et Drago avait déjà quitter la table. Il eu un frisson. Cette situation ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Pourquoi cette fille était elle si détestable. Ne pouvait elle pas y faire une croix dessus une bonne fois pour toute ?

Drago, suivit par Pansy avait rejoint Bloody. Il demanda à Pansy de le laisser tranquille. Une voix calme répondit à sa demande. Il savait de qu'il s'agissait. Bien qu'il aurait préfère que sa n'arrive pas, ou le plus tard possible, il salua le courage de la personne.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi Granger ? demanda l'irritable fille.

- Parce que c'est mon amant depuis plus d'un mois, et que c'est mon petit copain.

Elle avait dit sa d'une voix possessive, qui fit frémir Drago. Il voyait bien là la petite lionne. Il vit avec délice pâlir Pansy. Une fois livide elle regarda le jeune homme.

- Dis moi que ce n'est pas vraie !

- Désolé, murmura le serpantard, mais c'est totalement et absolument vraie. Il n'y a rien de plus vraie. Je l'aime plus que je ne saurais le dire, et toi, tu n'es rien. Juste un pion que l'on dispose à sa guise.

Elle devint rouge sous l'affront que venait de lui faire son ex. Jamais elle ne l'aurais crut capable d'une telle cruauté. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la marque pour être puissant. Elle vit Hermione se rapproché. Et embrassé langoureusement l'homme, le sujet de la dispute.

Hermione sentait que dans les jours qui allait arrivé elle allait devoir resté très prudente. Maintenant que la fille connaissait les rapports existant entre elle et Drago sa allait devenir dangereux, encore plus que sa ne l'était actuellement.

- Allez, viens, on rentre, dit Drago.

Coupant cours la réflexion des deux filles.

- Je te prévient Drago, dit Pansy d'une voix particulièrement calme, je vais en informé ton père. Maintenant que j'ai une preuve. Je ne le laisserais pas dans l'ignorance plus longtemps.

Il l'observa aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait, lisant dans et ses yeux et son esprit.

- Tu aurais put resté mon amie, mais tu n'est pas comme Blaise, tu n'est pas aussi fidèle. Même en amour. Donc fait le, sa ne me dérange pas.

Sous le choc par la déclaration qu'il venait de lui faire. Elle sentit une larme coulait doucement sur sa joue. Une personne arriva derrière elle.

- Quelle scène pathétique. Une mangemort entrain de pleurer, je n'avait jamais rien vu de telle. Et sa fait un long moment.

Elle sentit toute force la quitter. Même celle de répliqué violemment. Elle soupira puis dit.

- Potter, pourquoi est-il avec elle ? Moi j'ai tout fait pour le séduire. Et je n'y suis jamais arrivé.

Il écouta attentivement les paroles de la serpantard, comme une confession. Il n'avait pas envie de rire, bien que cela était fortement risible. Il y a une part d'humanité en chacun de nous, disait un proverbe. Il venait de voir la sienne.

- Il en est ainsi, sa fait longtemps qu'il la convoitait. Je n'ai rien put faire non plus, avoua Harry, mais j'ai accepté. Tu devrait faire la même chose.

Il tourna les talons, laissant de nouveau Pansy seule. Elle n'y croyait pas, le survivant le lui avait pas rit au nez. Il l'avait écouté comme un ami. Elle se releva, puis dit pour elle même.

- Tu vient de signer ton arrêt de mort Granger, je ne te le laisserais pas aussi facilement.

Apres ce mot, comme une promesse elle prit le chemin de la tour, Elle n'avait pas la force de resté la ce soir. Dans la tour, Blaise l'attendait.

- Alors, tu vas le dire à Lucius ?

Elle lui lança un regard triste, mélancolique.

- Oui, mais il ne peux rien faire. Il aime trop son fils pour le blesser d'une quelconque manière. Tu le ne sais que trop bien Blaise.

Elle se cala contre lui dans le fauteuil. Puis lui souffla à l'oreille.

- J'ai besoin de réconfort. Vient avec moi. Je ne supporterait pas une nuit seule, pas cette fois ci.

- POURQUOI A TU FAIS SA AVEC GRANGER ?

La voix de Pansy parvint à Hermione. Accompagné de tout ces amis, il la virent se décomposé. Puis ils ne surent comment. Mais un sourire radieux prix place sur le visage blanc d'Hermione. Parkinson venait de commettre l'Erreur. Puis la voix de Drago retentit dans la grande salle.

- PARCE QU'ELLE M'AIME POUR MOI, PAS POUR LE NOM QUE JE PORTE.

La dispute fut stoppé par le professeur Rogue. Ils virent qu'il riait bien avant son intervention. Dumbledore regarda la tablé des griffondor. Il savait que cet incident ne règlerait pas tout. Loin de la même. Mais il mettait en évidence la relation serpantard-griffondor.

- Alors c'est avec LUI, s'écrièrent Dean, Seamus et Lavande.

Les cinq amis éclatèrent de rire devant la mine ahuri des trois personnes. Harry à l'autre bout de la salle lança à la surprise générale.

- Tu veux mangé avec nous Malfoy ?

- Avec plaisir Potter, sa me permettra de me soustraire à l'emprise de Pansy.

Toute la salle suivit la migration de Drago tandis que Pansy hurlait toute sa haine. Le professeur Rogue lui versa une potion dans son verre. Et lui le tandis. C'est au grand plaisir de toute la salle que celle ne put crie d'avantage, sa voix n'ayant plus la même puissance. Elle jeta un regard haineux a son professeur.

La tablée des griffondor ne savait comment réagir fasse à Malfoy. Ils l'observaient de temps en temps. Jetant des coups d'œil rapide. Cette situation était gênante, mais n'avait pas l'air de le dérangé pour autant. Il continué de bavassé avec Harry. Et embrassé de temps en temps Hermione. Elle, elle ne supportait pas de voir ses camarades comme sa. Bien sure, elle comprenait leur réticences fasse à un serpantard. Jusque la, ils ne leur avait créer que des ennuies. Pourtant, Dean Thomas capta l'attention du blondinet.

- Qui a t'il Thomas ? Je ne te fais pas peur quand même.

Il avait dit sa d'une voix des plus sarcastiques, se récoltant au passage un coup de coude dans les cotes de la part d'Hermione.

- Bien sur que non ! répondit il précipitamment, je me demande juste quelle sera ta marge de manœuvre. Je veux dire, une fois que tu aura officialisé ton histoire bien sur.

Cela surpris Drago, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle franchise de la part de Dean, Seamus ajouta :

- C'est exact. Tu n'est plus rien sans l'accord de ton père.

Des regards irascible des 6 lui parvint. Il devint rouge, puis grommela des choses style « oublie » ou encore « c'est pas grave »

- Le problème tu voix, Seamus, c'est que, comme la plus part des élèves de cette écoles. Je ne suis rien sans mon père. Mais c'est faux, je reste le même gars. Sauf avec Pitchounette. Et sa bande d'amis, qui sont au trois quart les miens.

- Il a raison, approuva Harry puis ajouta, maintenant il vas falloir lui faire confiance, nous n'avons pas le choix. Et pour ma part, je ne craint pas qu'il nous abandonne, pas maintenant. En tout cas. Il faut révisé notre point de vue à tous. Il est probable qu'il vienne de temps en temps dans la salle commune, si Hermione l'invite, vous ne pourrez pas vous y soustraire.

Tous acquiescèrent à la tirade d'Harry.

- Bien parlé mon pote !

Ils finirent de mangé, rigolant ensemble. Dean et Seamus découvrirent avec stupeur que le serpentard pouvait être drôle. De temps en temps ils lançaient une boutade. L'ambiance était joyeuse, les trois autres tables ( surtout serpantard) regardait les griffondor avec envie. Les professeurs ravis de se revirement de situation discutait en jetant des coups d'œil à un peu tout le monde pour enrayer tout débordement.

Pansy à l'autre bout se faisait réconforté par Blaise. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu devrais être heureuse pour lui. Maintenant il a découvert une véritable histoire d'amour. Il y a des choses que tu n'aurais jamais put lui offrir.

Cela fit redoublé la souffrance muette de la jeune fille.

Malgré tout elle lui répondit :

- Je sais, c'est sa qui me fait souffrir, jamais je ne pourrais observé sa mine réjouie sans y vois une griffondor. Je vais te faire une confidence : Je vais me débarrassé de l'ennemie. Bientôt, il me reviendras. Et elle ne pourras rien y faire.

Elle sentit le frisson qui parcourut son petit ami. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait dit tout sa. Il risquait de confirmé la menace à Drago. Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je me doutait bien que tu prendrais une initiative dans le genre. Je te met en garde. Tu n'es pas seulement surveillé par Potter. Dans l'enceinte du château une surveillé en permanence par un système ultra sophistiqué. Dumbledore savait que de nouveau mangemort allé revenir. Il nous surveille à chaque instant.

- reçus 5/5 mon capitaine, se moqua Pansy, je serais ultra prudente. Il ne me repèrera pas.

Ils quittèrent ensuite la grande salle.


	12. chapitre 12 le poison

Je suis désolée, je met de plus en plus de temps à écrire mes chapitres, donc du coup les publications se font rares...

Mais bon, il faut comprendre que c'est surtout parce que j'ai plus de devoir à faire qu'avant, et que j'ai du mal à trouvé des idées qui me satisfassent complètement. Donc quand un chapitre arrive c'est que je le trouve splendide.

Oula pourquoi.

* * *

Les vacances étaient passé à une vitesse vertigineuse. Drago les avait passé avec des griffondor. Appréciant la loyauté dont ils font preuve en amitié. Il le savait, certains n'ont pas confiance, ils se méfieront de lui. Dix minutes s'était écoulé depuis que le réveil l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Il voulut bougé un peu. Un bras se resserra un peu plus sur son torse. Il ouvrit les yeux, tourna la tête, et sourit en voyant la chevelure d'Hermione. My bloody Valentine, toujours aussi fraîche avait été décoré par elle. Ne supportant plus l'austérité de la pièce elle lui avait donné une nouvelle fraîcheur, une seconde jeunesse.

Prit par je ne sais quelle inspiration, il se dégagea de l'emprise de la jeune femme. S'installa devant le bureau. Il prit une plume, de l'encre, et une feuille blanche.

« Bonjours père,

Malgré notre différent, je tenait à vous le dire moi même. Je suis sure que Pansy vous l'a déjà dit, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je sort avec une sang de bourbe. Cette révélation vous mettra sûrement en colère… Mais vous devez savoir que j'aime cette personne. Pour sa sécurité je ne dirait pas son nom.

Je suis votre fils, au nom de notre différent je me dois d'écrire en vouvoyant. Ce que je ne supporte pas. J'espère que vous avez assez de considération pour me répondre. Je souhaiterais que vous compreniez mes choix. Une vie ne peux être dicté par un père, même si c'est pour sa propre sécurité. Je ne me ferais pas posé cette marque. Et j'espère qu'au nom de l'amour paternel vous ne m'y forciez pas. Si une rencontre cordial est possible, je me ferais un plaisir de vous revoir.

A bientôt.

Drago Malfoy. »

Tu compte vraiment envoyé cette lettre à ton père, amour ?

Perdu dans ses pensés la voix d'Hermione le surpris. Il se contenta de relire une dernière fois la lettre.

Il le faut, dit alors Drago, cette situation n'a que trop duré. Même si il est cruel, c'est mon père. Et je l'aime, même si ma jeunesse avec lui n'a pas été une partie de plaisir.

Il sentit les larmes le pressé. Mais il les retient, jamais il ne laisserais voir un signe de faiblesse, même à sa petite amie, pas maintenant , pas pour un si piètre sujet. Son regard devint d'un bleu acier. Jamais il ne se ferais avoir ainsi. Il n'était pas sur de la justesse de son entreprise.

Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta t'il, tout ira bien, enfin, j'espère.

Hermione le regarda, il était sept heure, et toute ses affaires de cours dans la tour. Elle lui fit un rapide baiser, puis s'en retourna chez les siens. Il la vit sortir, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, rien ne se passerait comme il fallait aujourd'hui. Il sentait que se serais une mauvaise journée. Blaise lui cachait quelques chose également. A chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelques chose il regardait Pansy, comme si elle allait lui jetait un sort à chacune de ses paroles. Il baissa la tête, caressa du doigt la chevalière qu'Harry lui concocté. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas comment il allait ressentir le danger.

Il saisit son emploie du temps. Divination en première heure, et deux heure de potion. Il savait que il ne serais pas en cours avec les griffondor, pendant les vacances certains professeurs avaient crut bon de donné des cours particuliers à chacune des deux classes. Il en était désolé, ainsi il ne pouvait pas veillé sur elle. Bien qu'Harry soit la ce ne serais pas pareil.

Il accrocha donc la lettre à un hibou espérant que son père ne prendrait pas mal son vouvoiement de la lettre et le contenue.

Il se doucha, s'habilla rapidement, prit son sac de cours et monta dans la tour ou il avait divination. L'heure passa relativement lentement. Il sentait une petite douleur, dans les cotes, mais ils ne comprenait pas. D'ou venait cette douleur ? Il se portait comme un charme en venant ici. Il ne songea pas un instant à la bague que lui avait confié Harry.

En Potion, la douleur s'accentua. Il remarqua à plusieurs reprises le regard du professeur Rogue sur lui. Il ne comprenait pas, habituellement tout vas bien. Puis la voix de Rogue le coupa dans ses réflexion.

Monsieur Malfoy, pourquoi ne pas me dire que vous vous êtes coupé ? Allez immédiatement à l'infirmerie.

Il baissa la tête sur sa main et vit la bague d'un rouge intense, il comprit qu'Hermione avait de sérieux ennuies. Il remercia précipitamment Rogue. Il se précipita dans les couloirs, la douleur le guidant. A chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait d'elle la douleur s'accentuait, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à qu'il l'est rejointe.

Quand enfin il arriva à ses cotés, il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas bougé, un petit mot rédigé précipitamment le renseigna. Il s'agit d'un poison qui agit pas très rapidement et qui anesthésie les muscles et les organes vitaux. Il se souvint des mots qu'avait employé Harry : « Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit amène la directement à la tour griffondor. » Et ce qu'il fit, il lui jeta un sort de légèreté pour être sur d'arrivé à tenir la longueur. Mais il se demanda comment il pourrait bien faire puisqu'il était en cours.

Mais quand il arriva enfin devant la grosse dame, celle ci refusa de le laissé entré. Il dut lui expliqué la situation pour qu'elle accepte enfin de le laisser entrer. Harry l'attendait, Ron lui n'était pas la. Il se précipita à sa rencontre. Regarda rapidement l'état dans lequel le poison l'avait mit.

C'es du mortis locomotor Harry, le renseigna t'il rapidement.

Il le regarda sans inquiétude, ou alors c'est qu'il le cachait admirablement bien. Il saisit une fiole remplit d'un liquide rougeâtre. Et en mit quelques goûte dans la bouche d'Hermione.

Elle vas mettre quelques heures avant de revenir à elle, l'avertit Harry, tu devrait retourné en cours.

Il secoua la tête, il était décidé de ne plus la quitté.

Hors de question ! Je ne la quitterait plus, pas maintenant. En tout cas.

Il y a peu de personne qui possède ce poison, et je ne te le cacherais pas, je sais que ton père en as, tout les mangemort en ont avec eux. C'est ce qui me dérange, la personne qui à utilisé sa aurait dut faire preuve de prudence.

Je sais que mon père en a. Mais il ne l'utiliserais comme sa. Il a de l'expérience dans se domène. Comment savoir qui c'est ?

Je ne connais qu'une solution, bois sa.

Il regarda avec méfiance le liquide bleu nuit. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait absolument aucun talent pour concocté des potions.

Ne fait pas ta chochotte. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait sa, dit il en désignant la potion, c'est Hermione qui s'en ai occupé. Ne traîne pas trop, il est déjà onze heure moins quart. Normalement l'effet est assez restreint.

Il se décida alors à avalé le liquide. Il n'avait aucun goût. Il ne fit pas de grimace, mais par contre il eu l'impression de tombé dans un volcan en éruption tant la chaleur était forte.

Il eu l'impression de tombé, mais il ne vit rien bougé. Puis il eu froid, un vrai bloc de glace. Il espérait qu'il ne pourrait pas être vu, et ce détail ne l'avait pas effleuré, il n'avait même pas posé la question à Harry. Il se traita d'idiot. Mais il n'eu guère le temps de s'appesantir sur sa colère.

Il sentit quelques chose de dur et froid contre son dos. Il ouvrit les yeux, et devant lui il vit Hermione. Il s'avança lentement, observa le visage plein de vie qui était devant lui. Il ne prit pas conscience tout de suite de l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Puis l'évidence le frappait il était revenu au point de départ. Il voulut touché sa joue, et sa main passa à travers elle. Elle fit une grimace devant lui, puis mis sa sur sa joue. Elle se retourna et s'avança vers son autre lui. Il écrivait toujours la lettre.

Il comprit que l'inquiétude qu'il n'avait pas perçus le matin même était réel. Elle sentait le danger depuis un moment.

Elle sortit enfin (si on peux dire). Il la suivit, comme son ombre il se fit. Jamais il n'aurait crut sa. Elle marchait vivement, regardait autour d'elle comme un animal traqué.

Elle entra enfin dans la salle des griffondor, il continua son chemin en sa compagnie, il vit Harry et Ron, assit sur un fauteuil, qui l'attendait.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le trio quittait la salle. Rejoint rapidement par Sacha, resté légèrement en arrière. Ils discutèrent un peu, en se rendant dans la salle de d'histoire.

Ils ne suivit pas le cours, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur un bouton avance rapide, le cours fut expédié, quelques minutes plus tard, ils se séparaient.

Elle n'a pas divination mais arithmancie. Elle prit le chemin, mais le pas c'était ralentis, elle observait toujours les alentours, mais comme si elle avait confiance. Il la sentait défaillir.

Une personne se matérialisa soudain devant elle. Elle eu un hoquet de surprise mais se reprit rapidement. La personne portait un pantalon noir, et pardessus un pull une grande capuche qui lui cachait le visage, déjà que la personne n'avait pas un air bien sage mais en plus habillé en noir, cela était encore plus effrayant. Elle dit calmement :

Hors de ma vue Parkinson. Je sais que c'est toi.

Il y eu un silence, pesant, il sentait que la personne préparait un mauvais coup. Pourquoi l'avait elle appelait parkinson ? Cela ne pouvait être Pansy. Etait elle en cours ? Il ne pouvait pas l'affirmé. Depuis pratiquement une semaine depuis le coup d'éclat dans la grande salle elle ne lui adressait plus la parole.

La personne enleva la grande capuche qui lui cachait le visage. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était réellement Pansy ! Il recula. Comment avait elle osait faire sa. L'action se déroula incroyablement vite. Pansy lui lança un sort d'immobilisation. Vida un tube de potion dons la bouche d'Hermione qui n'eu d'autre choix que de l'avalé, le liquide coulait tout seul dans sa gorge.

Maintenant Drago, je vais pouvoir te reprendre, tu es à moi, et à personne d'autre, ne l'oubli plus.

Il eu un grand cri, si il avait réellement était lui à ce moment la il lui aurait volontiers coupé la tête et torturé sans la moindre honte.

Mais c'est également à ce moment la qu'il se sentit happé vers l'arrière. Quelques chose l'emmenait, il y eu un moment avant qu'il réalise que l'effet de la potion était terminé.

Comme quand il partit, il eu tout d'abord un grand froid, puis une chaleur intense. Mais pourquoi les potions donnait elle toujours des effets comme cela ?

« Je ne voix pas de quoi tu te plein, dit une voix, sa aurait put être bien pire »

Evidement que cela aurait put être bien pire. Il se rappela qu'une fois, son père ayant voulut lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait faire attention, lui avait fait boire une potion noir, lui ne se doutant de rien avait accepté sans rien dire. Mais après il s'était retrouvé dans de l'eau. Il avait bien crut se noyé, mais avec plaisir il s'aperçut qu'une fois cette mauvaise expérience passé il s'était retrouvé aux caraïbe sur une plage de sable fin.

A la fin de la chute, il fut de nouveau à coté d'Harry, en face d'Hermione.

Le premier constat fut que ses joues avait reprit des couleurs, il trouva cela relativement encourageant pour qu'elle puisse enfin se réveillé.

Alors, le voyage n'a pas été trop douloureux ?

Non, ça allé, j'ai juste crut que je passé dans un volcan tu vois.

Il ne voulait pas regardé Harry. Il savait que la vérité lui ferait mal. Il ne savait pas ou se caché Pansy, et ne voulait rien dire. La vérité ferait aussi mal qu'à lui, voir plus.

N'essaie pas de me caché la vérité Malfoy. Dis moi qui à fait sa.

Je crois…

Je ne te demande pas de croire ! Mais de me dire la vérité.

Le coupa vivement Harry, il commençait à devenir rouge de colère. Il ne voulait pas en plus devoir se coltiné la peur de Drago. Sa n'allait pas recommencé non plus !

… Je ne veux pas te le dire. Tu ne supporterais pas.

NE ME DIS PAS CE GENRE DE CHOSE ! DIS LE MOI TOUT DE SUITE.

Ne t'énerve pas Harry, je ne vais pas te le dire.

La remarque lui valut un objet explosé dans la pièce. Il le regarda surpris.

C'est Pansy, C'est sa n'est ce pas ?

Oui, c'est sa. C'est elle.

Il le regardait avec insistance. Il ne cherchait pas à caché sa surprise.

Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

Tu sais faire de la magie sans baguette !

Un sourire amusé s'épanoui sur les lèvres d'Harry. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça venant de Drago.

Comme tu peux le voir, je sais faire de la magie comme ça. Mais je ne suis pas encore bien entraîner donc je me fatigue vite, et le pire c'est que j'en fait de plus en plus souvent sous le coup de la colère. Comme j'ai tendance à être très coléreux… Sa n'arrange rien.

Après un cour silence, il s'observèrent de biais l'un et l'autre.

Je ne m'y attendais pas, voilà tout. Pas de quoi ce vanté…

Pour le taquiné il lui lança un sort de chatouille. Il ne put l'évité, malgré la souplesse dont il faisait preuve. Il rigola ainsi une bonne minute avant qu'Harry se décide à coupé le sort.

Ne t'avise pas de recommencé ! s'exclama t'il enfin soulagé.

Il regarda de nouveau sa bien aimée, sa poitrine se soulevait à nouveau à rythme régulier, il eu une expression de quelqu'un de soulagé. Elle ne tarderait pas à se réveillé maintenant.

Tu devrais retourné en cours ou au moins dans la salle des serpantard. Il ne faudrait pas que Parkinson sache qu'elle n'à pas réussit son coup. Je te conseillerais, soit de jouer l'ignorant, soit l'homme malheureux.

Je comprend, toi tu n'était pas la quand elle l'a empoisonné. Elle a dit qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir me récupéré. Elle n'aspire qu'a ça. C'est vraiment terrifiant. Bon j'y vais. Je reviendrais dans l'après midi.

Quand il revint. Il n'avait pas vus Pansy, le fait qu'elle ne soit plus la l'inquiétait tout de même. Maintenant qu'elle obéissait aux ordre de Voldemort, elle ne pouvait plus agir de son propre chef.

Tu à l'air soucieux !

La voix appartenait à Ron, et pour que lui s'inquiète, c'est qu'il devait réellement avoir une mauvaise mine.

Oui, des mauvaises nouvelles en perspectives. Je t'accompagne chez les griffondor, sa ne te dérange pas ?

Surpris, le rouquin le dévisagea. Il n'allait pas bien aujourd'hui ce gars ! Le laissé entré chez les griffondor ? Puis il réalisa que sa devait être en rapport avec Hermione. Et quand il s'agissait d'elle, il n'avait plus le courage de refusé.

Bon d'accord, mais tu as intérêt à te faire petit ! La salle doit être pleine de monde.

Tu as vu Hermione ou pas ?

Non, je ne suis pas retourné la bas depuis le début de la matinée. J'ai passé l'après midi avec Gréta. Pourquoi tu ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu m'a posé cette question ?

le regard vide, il se tourna vers lui. Il l'observa un instant.

Je préfèrerais te l'expliqué une fois que tu seras installé sur un fauteuil et que tu ne pourras plus tombé.

Le roux s'arrêta. Il commençait à l'inquiété sérieusement ce con la. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par la.

Bon alors, tu viens ou il faut que je te pousse jusque dans la salle ?

Non, non c'est bon, je te suis.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent dans la salle, Drago sentit clairement les regard « haineux » des quelques griffondor toujours méfiant. Il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire. Lui il voulait juste voir Hermione, la caressé, lui dire combien il l'aime. Si Harry à réussit à tenir parole. Le plus important à ses yeux.

Tu l'a emmené ?

Bien sur que je l'ai emmené ! Tu ne voulais pas me retrouvé quelques part mort dans Poudlard Quand même ? Il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi il me veux venir la ! Il m'a juste dit que tu me dirais une fois que je serais assis. Maintenant je le suis et tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe enfin !

Le roux avait une couleur cramoisis il regardait bizarrement Harry.

Bien, assis toi, je vais t'expliquer.

Après un long discours, il regarda gravement tour à tour les deux garçon. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Mais à voir le serpantard, il s'en était fallut de peu.

Et maintenant, comment vas t-elle ? Je veux dire, elle s'en ai sortie ?

Un sourire s'épanouie sur les lèvres d'Harry. Il avait bien crut la perdre. Après le départ de Drago, elle était redevenue pâle. A croire que son sort dépend directement du garçon. Mais il l'avait réconforté, il lui avait dit qu'il reviendrais le soir même. Elle avait finit par revenir à elle. Mais elle s'était endormie, presque immédiatement.

Elle vas bien, elle dort maintenant, elle dans le dortoir avec Lavande et Sacha.

Le soulagement se vit directement sur le visage de Drago. Les deux griffondor voyait à cela qu'il s'aimait sérieusement, il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Ils avaient eu raison de lui faire confiance.

Demande à Sacha si tu peux monté. Elle te laissera peut être mais moi elle me l'a formellement interdit.

Tu as raison. Je vais négocié. répondit Drago.


	13. Chapitre 13 La mort

J'ai prit une décision, cette fic se limitera aux quelques couples que je ferais évolué. Je n'ai strictement aucune idée de comment faire la fin ou la grande bataille donc je ne m'avancerais pas jusqu'à ce chapitre la.

zeeve lelula : Je peux te le dire tu n'es peut être pas une très bonne négociatrice, mais comme j'avais une exceptionnelle inspiration tu as réussit à avoir ce chapitre plus rapidement que Drago pour voir Mione.

* * *

Bien décidé à ne pas se laissé faire, il grimpa rapidement les quelques marches qui le séparait encore d'Hermione. Il voulait absolument la voir, jamais il n'aurait imaginé ce qui suit. La porte était hermétiquement close et une personne montait la garde devant.

Je me demandais quand tu viendrais…

Sacha ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d'en placé une. Ce qu'elle peux être perspicace parfois. Il ne se laissa pas démonté pour autant.

Tu as deviné, mais je voudrais voir Hermione.

Il vit le visage de la jeune fille se durcirent, sa n'était pas gagné d'avance. Mais qu'était elle entrain d'essayer de faire ? De l'empêcher de la voir ? Il ne se laisserais pas faire.

Je ne peux pas te laisser entrer.

Une moue capricieuse prix place sur le visage de Drago. Que ce passe t'il donc ?

Mais pourquoi ?

Elle a besoin de se reposé.

La voix n'était exactement ferme, il essaierait encore ! Elle ne soupira pas, combien de temps allé t'elle devoir le supporté.

Tu peux comprendre non ? reprit elle.

Mais oui je peux comprendre. Mais je veux la voir. Et je le ferais même si je dois te laissé un sort.

Tu ne pourras pas le faire ici. Ta baguette a été désactivé. Et si elle te voit, elle ne se reposeras pas. Tu vas la fatigué et elle ne seras pas remise assez rapidement.

Comment ma sa baguette a t'elle était désactivé ?

Elle ne répondrait pas à cette question. Il devait essayer un angle d'approche différent. Il devait le faire, il se faisait tellement de soucis pour elle. Et une sorcière l'en empêché. C'était trop bête.

Sacha ?

Oui ?

Tu es mon amie n'est ce pas ?

Il parait. Pourquoi ?

Si tu es réellement mon amie, tu me laisseras entré.

Tu es futé toi, mais sa ne marchera pas. Tu ferais mieux de retourné dans la salle. J'ai déjà supporté Harry et Ron. Ce cinéma ne marche pas avec moi. Et j'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir supporté vos caprices à tous les trois.

Alors la il tombé des nues, il s'attendait à tout et m'importe quoi de sa part ? Mais qu'est ce que cela voulait donc dire ?

Dans ce cas.

Commença Drago, Sacha espérait que c'était tout, Harry lui avait déjà fait le même coup, la méfiance était de rigueur.

J'attend avec toi qu'elle se réveille.

Elle soupira. Pire qu'une sensu ce mec. Mais comment Hermione avait-elle put tombé amoureuse de lui ? Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, l'implorant presque. Puis elle se reprit. Pas question de faire les yeux doux à ce gars la.

Ecoute moi attentivement. Comme tu l'as sans doute déjà compris, je suis décidé à ne laissé entrer personne. Je ne doute pas que ta patiente sois redoutable. Mes colères le sont tout autant, c'est pour cela que je te prierais de ne pas resté dans les parages.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle s'énerva et s'écria :

POURQUOI TU RESTE LA ? TU NE M'A PAS ENTENDUS ?

Si je t'ai entendus. Mais il n'y a qu'une seule réponse à ton pourquoi.

Et je peux savoir laquelle ?

Parce que… Je l'aime. Je ne veux pas la laissé surmonté sa toute seule. Sa doit être tellement difficile, il étouffa un sanglot.

Il avait presque les larmes aux yeux, dévoilé ainsi ses sentiments n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Et c'est sans doute dans les moment les plus difficiles que l'on se rend compte de ce que l'on perd. Il le comprenait vraiment, ce n'était pas la première fois, il avait faillit perdre sa mère. Il avait très mal vécus le fait de ne pas pouvoir la voir pendant cette période.

Je suis désolée Drago, mais tu ne devrais pas resté la. Sa ne peux être que malsain. Si elle te voyait comme sa, que dirait elle ?

C'est probablement la scène la plus pathétique qu'elle n'a jamais vue.

Je ne crois pas. Allez, dis leur qu'elle dort. Elle ne se réveilleras pas avant demain. Je lui ai donné de la potion pour sommeil sans rêve.

Tu as trouvé sa ou ?

J'y ai subtilisé à Rogue, il n'en avait pas besoin.

Il sourit lentement, les lionceaux n'était pas aussi docile qu'il en parait. Ce que cela peut être surprenant. Des petits lion drôlement calme dans une telle situation.

Alors ? Demandèrent à l'unisson Harry et Ron.

Choux blancs, échec total et irréversible.

Ron passa la main devant ses yeux tandis qu'Harry ne disait rien, pensif.

Tu as une petite amie butée. Tu n'aime pas les filles faciles toi.

Comme tu dis, répondit il, je les aime avec beaucoup de caractère, et plus elles sont pénibles plus je les aimes.

Ils rigolèrent tous, il ne devrait pas, mais sa détend, les nerfs se calment doucement.

Bon sérieusement, elle t'a dit quoi ?

Il avait les yeux fixés sur le sol, il n'avait pas entendus la question pourtant, il savait ce qu'il devait dire.

Elle m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiété. Pour qu'elle se repose elle lui a donné de la potion pour les sommeil sans rêves.

Bien , elle a bien fait.

Harry ?

Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ron ?

J'ai faim.

Il avait murmuré sa comme si il avait honte, cela fit rire les deux autres. Il n'avait pas vue l'heure tourné, il était déjà huit heure.

Je te comprend, moi aussi, acquiesça Drago.

moi aussi, rajouta Harry, bien puisque nos estomac cries tous famine, pourquoi ne pas les remplir ?

Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Et se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers la grande salle.

Quand ils revinrent à griffondor, Drago les avaient laissé, leurs affirmant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, et tant qu'a passé ses nerfs sur quelques chose autant que ce ne soit pas chez griffondor. Harry comprit bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Comment cela aurait-il put en être autrement, lui aussi aimerait de temps en temps pouvoir se passé les nerfs sur quelques chose. Il se dirent au revoir.

Il ne passa pas par my bloody Valentine, il voulait voir si Pansy était de retour. Il n'avait pas oublié sa subite disparition, et la colère qui lui brûlait les entrailles non plus. Il ne savait pas comment agir, plusieurs hypothèse lui agitait l'esprit :

La provoqué ne duel. (risqué vue son entraînement)

La tué sans lui laissé le temps de réagir. (lâche comme solution)

Lui faire des menaces style l'empoisonnement

Puis Il réfléchis encore. Il se souvint de ce qu'Harry lui avait dit dans la matinée. Il ne devait pas lui faire savoir qu'elle n'était pas morte, elle devait ignoré son acte dans la survie d'Hermione. Il devait jouer l'homme malheureux qui vient juste d'apprendre la triste nouvelle.

Quand il entra dans la salle, Blaise se précipita vers lui. Visiblement affolé, totalement déboussolé. N'ayant pas l'habitude de le voir ainsi il le questionna.

Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

C'est Pansy ! haleta le garçon, c'est horrible.

Quoi, qu'est ce qu'elle ? questionna Drago.

Elle est morte, laissa tombé Blaise.

La nouvelle lui fit un choc. D'un coup il comprit pourquoi elle avait été absente des cours, elle n'aurait pas put. Elle était morte. Il ne pensa pas que sa lui enlevait une épine du pied, au contraire. Il ne savait pas qui avait agit de la sorte. Sa pouvait être n'importe qui.

Tu sais qui ?

Je crois que c'est Voldemort.

Le coup ne fut pas si rude, il s'y attendait, elle lui avait certainement désobéi, c'est un poison qu'on utilise pas comme sa à la légère. Il hocha la tête.

Tu sais pourquoi il aurait fait sa ?

Je crois qu'elle a utilisé l'un des poisons que l'on utilise. Elle est morte récemment, sa mort date de quelques heures au plus.

Elle se serait fait repéré pas le dirlo ? questionna Drago.

Je crois que oui, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle avait un grand sourire, elle me disait que bientôt tu ne serais plus qu'a elle. Je lui avait recommandé d'être prudente, mais elle ne m'a pas écouté, se lamenta Blaise.

Drago sentit un soulagement mêlé de terreur, le malheur ne tarderait plus à arrivé.

Tu sais ce qu'elle projetait de faire ou non ?

La Blaise perdit le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait, il ne l'avait même pas prévenu, et il ignorait certainement. Il ignorait que Pansy avait tué Hermione.

Ou est le corps de Pansy, je veux la voir une dernière fois…

Blaise flancha, il ne pensait pas qu'il tenait à savoir ce qu'elle était devenu.

Elle est chez le maître. Il l'a tué lui même, normalement il vont le faire venir jusqu'ici pour faire croire que sa s'est déroulé ici.

Bien, dit il froidement, J'attendrait de voir sa dépouille, je lui cracherais dessus pour la maudire de m'avoir pourrit la vie de cette façon.

Tu ne sais pas encore, tu ne sais pas encore, dit mentalement Blaise, qu'elle catastrophe, déjà que l'âme de Pansy était maudite, la sa n'arrangerais pas les choses. Il savait que Drago avait plus de pouvoir que lui. Et il pouvait aisément empêché une âme d'atteindre le but ultime.

Bien je dois m'absenté un moment, prévient si quelques chose d'anormal se préparait.

Drago ! Tu as reçus une lettre de ton père ! J'ai oublié de te le dire ce matin. Comme tu n'était pas l'ors de la distribution je l'ai récupéré.

Merci.

Drago saisit la lettre et sortit à pas compté de la salle. Il devait savoir ce que diable pouvait bien dire cette lettre. Il la décacheta et commença sa lecture.

« Mon fils,

J'ai bien reçus ta lettre. Cela m'a surpris, je ne pensais pas que tu avais si peu d'honneur. Mais en tant que père je ne pouvais être qu'honoré. Je ne t'en veux plus tu vis ta vie. Je te renie toujours, tu n'as plus d'obligation envers moi. Je ne supporterais pas te voir vivre et aimé une sang de bourbe. Même si cela te parait cruel. J'ai vus la nouvelle couleur de tes cheveux, Cela m'a surpris, le noir te vas bien.

En ce qui concerne Le maître, je ne pourrais jamais te forcé à le suivre. Même si il as énormément envie de t'avoir à ses cotés pour l'influence que tu as pour Potter maintenant, en ayant cette fille. Tu devient un maître à ta façon.

Je sais que c'est la meilleur amie de Potter. Je ne peux pas te dire à qu'elle point cela m'a dégoûté. Mais je ne regrette pas que tu ai quitté Pansy Parkinson. La fille aux lettre du bonheur ne lui auront pas forcément donné la chance. Francis Parkinson l'a tué de sa main, il a tué sa fille, et maintenant il est quelque peu dans un état de choc. Je te demanderais de dire à Mr Zabini qu'il est inutile qu'il continu la surveillance dorénavant.

Si je te vois dans la rue je risquerais de te faire du mal. Le mieux serait que tu vienne cherché te affaires et que tu trouve un autre endroit ou vivre. Je te fais confiance tu es un homme plein de ressource. Et c'est en cela que je te reconnaissait comme mon fils, mon fils.

Ta mère aimerais te revoir, pour elle c'est difficile. Je pense qu'elle t'enverra quelques hibou pendant le reste de l'année. Si elle t'invite au manoir, vas y, mais prevenez moi que je n'assiste pas aux retrouvaille.

Tu dois trouvé stupide que je t'appel fils alors que je te renie, mais c'est la force de l'habitude, je n'arrive plus à contrôlé ma plume.

Lucius Malfoy »

Drago resta sous le choc un long moment, il ne lui en voulait plus mais le renié quand même. Il ne supporte pas les sang de bourbe, ce n'est pas une grande première, c'est donc bien un mange mort qui a tué un autre mange mort. Quelle triste litanie. Mais venant du dark lord rien n'aurait dut le surprendre. Il ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait aussi violemment pour une potion.

Oui, mais une potion si rare. Les fleurs noirs qui sont nécessaire pour la préparations sont entièrement noir et ne pousse que tout les milles ans. Et sur une des faces de l'Everest coté moldu. Il pensa que ce détail devait anéantir voir désespéré Voldemort. Ses fleurs étant rares, les moldus la garde comme le trésor le plus précieux. Cela faisait à peine 50 que les dernières fleurs était apparut.

Il pensa que désormais il devait prévenir Harry. Personne ne doutait que tout était devenu compliqué. Puis avec nostalgie il pensa que si il n'était pas tombé aussi rapidement amoureux d'elle rien ne serais arrivé. Puis il chassa à nouveaux cette idée noir. Il ne devait pas pensé à sa la seule chose qui devait l'importait c'est la santé d'Hermione.

Quand il arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame, alors qu'il allait lui posé une question, le tableau pivota. Harry se tenait derrière. A sa vue il soupira.

J'ai crus que je ne te retrouverais jamais, j'ai fais je ne sais combien de fois le tour du château.

Et à quoi est dut un tel empressement de me voir ?

C'est Hermione, commença Harry, elle s'est réveillée.

Un sourire de joie immense illuminé ses traits, puis repensant à Pansy il fit vite disparaître cette expression.

Avant d'y allé je dois te dire pour Pansy.

Me dire quoi sur elle ?

Il prit une longue goulée d'air. Même si il ne l'aimait pas dire une tel chose donne toujours un peu d'émotion.

Elle est morte.

Une expression de surprise total apparut sur les traits d'Harry. Visiblement il n'arrivait pas à admettre la vérité. Il voulait lui aussi infligé à cette petite peste une correction très sévère avec plein de torture, si sa avait été lui il l'aurait saigné comme un cochon.

Et, elle est morte comment ?

Elle serais morte de la main de son père, devant Voldemort. Je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Mais j'ai reçus une confirmation, qui m'a surpris.

Que veux tu dire ?

Mon père, il a répondus à la lettre que je lui ai envoyé. Et il a vue sa mort. Il ne m'a pas donné de détail.

Harry ne répondit pas. Ce genre de réaction était courante venant de Voldemort, il n'a aucune pitié et ne pardonne aucune erreur. Il devait allé voir Dumbledore pour le prévenir et en parlé. La situation devenait pressente. Il devait savoir si il y avait autant de mangemort que le laissé pensé la situation.

Bien, dans ce cas je vais devoir allé voir le directeur. Pour voir Hermione demande à Ron ou Sacha, je ne sais pas lequel des deux est redescendu.

Sur ces quelques mots il laissa Drago. Il se dirigea d'un pas a peu près calme vers les escaliers qui monte au bureau. Il savait déjà que celui ci l'attendait sûrement, il allait le voir régulièrement. Mais cela faisait quasiment un mois qu'il ne lui avait pas rendu visite.

Harry ?

Il ne se retourna pas immédiatement, il connaissait cette voix. Quand il se tourna vers la personne, il le dévisagea un instant. Le directeur devait avoir des problèmes. De grandes cernes était sous ses yeux, la petite lueur habituellement dans ses yeux futés avait disparut.

Monsieur le directeur.

Bien, je sens que tu as des choses importante à me dire, montons. Eléphant Rose.

Et les escaliers s'élevèrent. Harry sourit, le directeur avait toujours des mots de passe hilarant. « Eléphant rose » faisait clairement référence à une expression moldu. Pourtant ce n'était pas le genre d'homme à être mort pillot. Arrivé en haut, le directeur s'installa derrière son bureau.

Je t'en prit, installe toi. Et dis moi ce qui t'amène.

Je suppose que vous savez qu'Hermione a été empoisonnée.

Oui, je l'ai vue. Le jeune Malfoy a fait preuve de beaucoup de courage, et toi aussi. Vous aviez prévus cela, je me trompe ?

Harry gigota un peu sur sa chaise.

Nous nous doutions de quelques chose en effet, mais rien de précis.

Et tu as donné une potion à Mr Malfoy pour qu'il aille savoir qui à donné ce poison à Mlle Granger.

Oui, c'est cela, dit Harry, je ne me doutait pas que vous aviez surveillé ceci.

J'ai aussi sentit ce danger Harry. J'aurais sûrement dut intervenir, mais comme tu as toujours cette anti-poison dans ta trousse, je vous ai laissé agir, j'ai fait preuve de sottise, je n'aurais pas dut vous laissé agir. Mais bon, le mal est fait.

Il se sentait responsable des actes de quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'elle situation embarrassante. Il laissa le directeur divagué un instant, perdant le fil de la discussion, il regardait la neige tombé doucement.

Harry, sait tu qui à agit comme sa.

Il tourna la tête, vaguement mal à l'aise.

Pansy Parkinson.

Vraiment ? demanda t'il lentement, comme c'est étrange.

Pourquoi est ce étrange ?

il ne répondit pas, jugeant Harry du regard.

Eh bien, le corps de Mlle Parkinson à été retrouvé ici même. Dans un état assez lamentable. Sait tu quelques chose la dessus ?

Il secoua la tête, il n'avait pas posé de question à Drago la dessus.

Malfoy m'a dit qu'elle avait été tué de la main de sont père devant Voldemort. Ils ont certainement voulut faire une mise en scène.

Je vois. Bien , méfie toi. Autour de toi, le nombre des ennemis augmente. L'entraînement ce passe bien ?

Oui, le professeur Rogue est un bon professeur.

Il n'allait quand même pas dire qu'il l'emmerde au plus au point que et que la seule chose qu'il veux réellement c'est lui pourrir la vie au plus au point non plus ? Il n'aimait pas mentir, mais la c'était une question de survie.

N'essaie pas de me caché la vérité. Je sais que tu n'aime pas le professeur.

C'est exact, et je persiste à me demandé pourquoi vous avez demandé à lui. Mais je suppose que la réponse est qu'il s'agit d'un ancien mangemort.

Tu as comprit, tu peux retourné voir tes amis. Dis également à Mr Malfoy d'être très prudent, il est en ce moment même dans une situation très critique.

Harry sortit, non pas qu'il soit exactement pressé, il voulait quitté cet endroit rapidement. Il acquiesça à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il espérait ne pas avoir à voir Drago, il lui passerait ce petit mot demain matin quand il le verrait alors.

En arrivant dans la salle des griffondor il trouva Sacha, les yeux grand ouvert, qui attendait son retour.

Tu arrive que maintenant ? Tu était ou ?

Chez le directeur.

La discussion s'arrêta la. Il prit ses devoir et se mit en tête de travaillé, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y arriverais pas tant qu'elle serait la à le regardé.

Il la sentit se rapproché et s'appuyé contre lui. Il sentit la douceur de sa poitrine à travers le tissus. Il la prit par la main et ils allèrent dans la salle à la demande, ils voulaient être seuls et tranquille. Le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle bien qu'insatiable devait être exorcisé même si il recommenceraient le lendemain.


	14. chapitre 14 suite d'équation à plusieurs...

Dans un chapitre précédant j'ai dit que je ne comptait pas écrire la fin. Je suis dans l'obligation d'admettre que je l'ai fait quand même, sa prendra un chapitre, je ne pense pas écrire beaucoup, déjà un chapitre cours… J'espère que vous apprécierez.

* * *

Drago venait d'arrivé la ou Hermione se reposait depuis le matin, depuis la fin de son aventure. Quand il arriva dans la chambre, elle était debout, à regardé tombé la neige, quelle enivrant manège. Et lui il observait Hermione. Il toussota doucement. Elle tourna la tête. D'abord incertaine, puis elle sourit, un sourire vraie. Elle était soulagé, elle ne voulais pas revoir Ron, il s'inquiétait trop. Elle était materné. Il s'approcha d'elle.

Si tu savais comme je me suis inquiété, murmura t'il.

Elle ne répondit rien, se calla contre son torse, dans la chaleur de son corps.

Je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas tombé. Je ne voulais pas te laisser comme ça,Hermione parlait doucement, ce n'est pas cette fois la que tu vas te débarrassé de moi.

Je n'en avait pas l'intention, je ne veux pas te laissé me quitter comme ça. (drago)

Sacha m'a dit que tu avait insisté pour me voir. Sa m'a fait plaisir… (hermione)

Drago repéra un petit fauteuil rouge dans le coin de la chambre. Il s'assit Sacha restait un mystère pour lui. Puis il prit le parti de plaisanter…

Elle m'a presque menacée ! J'ai faillis recevoir un adavra.

Hermione ne disait rien. Puis se redressant elle lui fit face. Et distinctement dis :

Triste ! (clin d'œil à Isa)

Choquer par cette déclaration il se tourna vers elle. Mais le sourire radieux qu'elle affichait s'évanouis bien vite. Il ressentait se malaise lui aussi. Non pas physique mais … Quelques chose d'indéfinissable. La pièce rouge et or semblait s'obscurcir. La tenture était plus pourpre que rouge.

Nous devrions sortir, retournons voir Potter.

Il ne l'avait pas appeler Harry. Elle en fut surprise, et ne chercha pas à protester quand il la tira vers la salle commune. Elle ressentait son angoisse. Elle le partageait. Une peur sans nom commençait à lui tenir le ventre.

Malfoy que se passe t'il ?

Hermione les regarda choqué. Apparemment en situation de crise ils recommençaient à se parler en utilisant les noms. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. En générale Quand sa ne vas pas on cherche à garder l'amitié, se sentir proche de tous le monde.

Ils discutèrent rapidement, Hermione, regardait aux alentours, elle s'assit et regarda la salle. Ne pensant pas que se soit son état qui est choquer tous le monde ou les aient mis mal à l'aise. Mais tous semblait pris d'une crise de peur et de panique. Ils s'observaient tous sans rien dire. Seule Drago et Harry brisaient le silence qui était en place.

Elle chercha Ron mais ne le vis pas. Sacha non plus d'ailleurs. Elle s'inquiéta. Elle repéra Lavande et Seamus dans un coin. Elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle leur parle, à l'un ou à l'autre, voir les deux.

Hermione, sa fait plaisir de voir que tu vas mieux, dit Lavande.

Oui, c'est sur, ajouta Seamus

Elle sourit, elle se sentait soutenu par eux. Même si ils n'étaient pas véritablement amis. Elle appréciait leur réconfort, leur présence. Puis Ron et Sacha lui revint en mémoire.

Merci, répondit poliment Hermione, vous savez ou sont Ron et Sacha ? Je les cherche, et je ne les ais pas vus.

Lavande perdit contenance et Seamus grimaça. Hermione sentit qu'il se passait quelques chose de pas net. Mais pourquoi ?

Désoler, sa fait bien dix minutes que nous ne les avons pas vus. Murmura Lavande.

Et puis, on ne les surveille pas, s'exclama agressivement Seamus, ils sont grand, ils n'on pas besoin de nous pour faire ce qu'ils veulent.

Seamus ! Calme toi. Elle ne faisait que poser une question. Répartie Dean qui venait d'arriver.

Hermione était choquer, mais pourquoi semblait-ils tous être effrayer ? Comme si le simple fait de savoir que la personne est dangereuse leur avait ôté tout courage.

Elle finis par s'éloigner lentement. Elle n'avait aucun renseignement et Harry ne semblais pas spécialement inquiet. Mais elle l'était, c'était il seulement aperçus de leur absence ? Elle devait en avoir le cœur net, mais à voir la tête de Drago et Harry, il devait y avoir un problème.

La salle s'était clairement obscurcis maintenant. Harry avait froncé les sourcils, il ne disait rien, mais l'expression de son visage n'était pas rassurante. Une marque noir se traça sur son front, barrant la célèbre cicatrice. Il ne paraissait pas souffrir, aucune expression sur son visage.

Drago, que ce passe t-il ? pourquoi à t'il cette marque ?

Elle parlait avec précipitation. Elle n'avait jamais vue Harry comme sa et Drago ne faisait aucun geste pour l'arrêter. Elle consentit à comprendre que son copain en savait plus qu'elle sur le sujet alors qu'elle côtoyait Harry depuis bien plus longtemps. La confiance qu'il avaient sut mettre l'un en l'autre aurait dut la réconforté mais au contraire, elle l'inquiéter.

La grande bataille approche, chérie, Harry perçois les infos, l'informa Drago.

Elle hocha la tête, la grande bataille approcher donc, encore et irrémédiablement cette fois ci, ce serais la fin.

Harry, tout vas bien ? Tu es pâle d'un coup. Hermione s'inquiétait.

Drago vit également la couleur que prenait le garçon. Il comprit qu'il devait rapidement le monter chez le directeur, bien qu'il devait sûrement avoir vus les signes avant coureur. Harry avait sûrement en sa possession des renseignements qui aiderais pour mettre en place la défense du château. Il ne voulait pas finir planquer derrière un masque.

Lui qui pensais le Voldemort ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, il devait admettre qu'il avait eu tort. Le seigneur des ténèbres voulaient apparemment se débarrasser des « traîtres » le plus vite et le plus efficacement possible. Il repensa à son père, il devait sûrement être dans le coin, à attendre pour avoir le bon angle d'attaque. D'autorité il saisit Harry par le bras. Le griffondor se dégagea rapidement. Il dit d'une voix venimeuse :

Je sais ce que je dois faire, je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il savait bien que dans ce cas la il aurait sûrement réagit de la même façon. Surtout si sa venait de son ex-ennemi. Il continua à le suivre.

Les trois se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur. Sur le coup, Hermione en avait oublier Ron. Il était sortie de sa mémoire quand elle avait vue l'état dans lequel Harry se trouvait. Mais elle était à la traîne, les deux garçons faisant plus de sport qu'elle, elle n'avait pas la résistance physique pour faire la course avec deux gars pareil.

C'est haletante qu'elle arriva quelques seconde plus tard la ou Harry et Drago l'attendait. Elle fut totalement surprise de voir qu'il n'était pas essoufflés comparé à elle qui soufflait longuement pour reprendre sont souffle. Elle ne se préoccupa pas du mot de passe, puisque Harry le connais inutile de s'en inquiétait. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans les escaliers.

Entrez jeune gens !

La voix de Dumbledore avait claqué avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de frapper à la porte. C'est avec de l'assurance que Drago et Harry firent leurs entrer. Contrairement à Hermione qui le fit avec beaucoup plus de timidité.

Elle ne se sentait pas tranquille d'entrer ainsi chez le directeur, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas choquer et avait l'air d'attendre cette visite. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que quelques professeurs étaient dans la pièce. Rouge de honte elle salua rapidement les personne présentes.

Harry et Drago les avaient déjà saluer et devant la grimace de Rogue, Harry n'avait rien ajouter, il ne se préoccuper pas de son prof. Il avait d'autre chats à fouetter. Personne ne prononcer un mot. Dumbledore ce résolut à rompre le silence et l'atmosphère tendu qu'il y avait.

Alors Tom approche, n'est pas Harry ?

Harry ne cilla pas ,il regardait droit dans les yeux le directeur, Drago tourna la tête, et vit Mc Gonagall prête à dire quelque chose style :

« vous devriez être plus respectueux envers votre directeur ».

et autre inepties du genre.

Mais elle ne dit rien. Tous attendait la confirmation d'Harry, celui ci était pale, mais ces yeux témoignait de sa forme réel.

En effet, il approche, et les mangemort du lycée sont entrain de le rejoindre. Vous devriez tentez quelque chose pour les retenir.

Dumbledore soupira, ce qui était relativement rare. Il avait les yeux tourné vers, l'extérieurs, vers, ce qu'il voulait voir comme la fin de sa peine. Mais il savait que la ou Voldemort échouait, il y en aurait d'autre pour réussir. Il regarda de nouveau les personnes présente, son regard s'arrêta sur chacun des adolescent présent.

Hermione avait le rouge aux joues après sa course dans les couloir de Poudlard, mais elle avait au fond des yeux une sérieuse peur. Les mains crispé sur son pantalon, son chemisier dans un tel état de saleté dont on aurait jamais penser que sa arriverais à quelqu'un comme elle.

Drago, comme son père avait constitué une carapace absolument parfaite, son visage ne reflétait rien , pas même de l'inquiétude. Dumbledore remarqua tout de même une étrange lueur dans le regard du garçon, mais il ne sus déterminer quoi. il avait observé des changements depuis le début de sa relation avec Hermione.

Harry était moins pale qu'a son arrivé, et son visage ne reflétait aucune expression comme son acolyte. Ses yeux aussi vides que si il était ici juste pour ressentir la douleur que Voldemort imposait aux autres. Il savait qu'Harry souffrait de cette situation mais pourtant…

Il reprit alors ses esprits, et avec la collaboration de Rogue mis en route la protection « sorti des montres impossible ».

Pour le faire comprendre il dit simplement :

Les monstres ne doivent pas sortir.

Et en effet, les jeunes mangemort ne purent rejoindre leur aînés.

Rogue retourna son attention sur Harry. Il vit le jeune griffondor faire une grimace. Sa marque le brûla également, mais aucun des deux ne firent un geste de plus.

Il est en colère Albus, il ne s'attendait pas cela.

Un sourire de contentement se peint sur les traits du directeurs. Il le laissa fuir, maintenant il était temps de combattre. Il devait sortir et rapidement si il ne voulait pas voir les alliés s'amenuiser.

Dites moi Potter, pourquoi manque t'il un de vos compagnon ? demanda Rogue

Harry se retourna, ne comprenant pas le sens de la question, il regarda rapidement autour de lui, puis fronça les sourcils. Il réalisa soudainement que Ron était absent. Il entendit Hermione se mettre une claque sur le front et dire :

Je suis vraiment la plus stupide de toutes ! je les cherchais tout à l'heure dans la salle commune, et je les aies pas trouver, quand je suis venue, comme tu était pale on est aller ici.

Harry le dit rien sur le coup. Pourquoi avait prononcer « les aies pas trouver » qui d'autre pouvait-il bien manquer ?

Qui d'autre manque t'il ?

Drago avait deviner.

C'est Sacha, qu'il manque aussi, c'est sa Hermione ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, pourquoi était il si perspicace, alors qu'il avait tant de problème, il arrivait encore à se pencher sur les affaires du petit groupe qu'il formait.

Tu as deviner, murmura Hermione, c'est bien elle.

Harry émit un bruit sourd et Mc Gonagall s'écria :

Monsieur Potter un peu de tenue je vous pris !

il ne s'excusa pas, la situation s'aggravait maintenant, il fallait en plus cherchait Ron et Sacha. Il ferma les yeux et la revis, mais une marque qu'il n'avait jamais vus fit son apparition. Avant qu'il ai put voir de quelle marque il s'agissait qu'elle s'effaçait de nouveau. Et plus distinctement il dit :

On est pas dans merde tiens !

Ce coup la personne ne releva la remarque grossière.

Peut être pourriez vous les localisez professeur, il nous serais plus facile d'aller les chercher ainsi. Et nous pourrions vous rejoindre plus rapidement. Harry tentait d'en savoir plus.

Bien que Dumbledore semblait vouloir accepter il refusa l'offre disant qu'il savait déjà ou les trouver, il n'avait qu'a laisser son instinct le guider.

Tous quittèrent le bureau, et le groupe se scinda en deux. Les trois adolescent prenant une direction à l'opposé de celle de l'équipe de Dumbledore.

Une fois en dehors de la vue des profs, Drago s'immobilisa demandant à Harry d'en faire autant.

Je peux t'aider à les localiser sans que nous ayons besoin de parcourir le château dans tous les sens.

Bien dans ce cas la, fais le. Avec Hermione on reste la. On te laisse de concentrer. c'est bien sa, besoin de concentration?

Drago confirma la demande. A partir de ce moment plus un mot ne fut prononcer. Drago, les yeux fermait se concentrer pour arriver à voir ou il se trouvait, ce qui n'était pas chose aisé, le couloir en pierre, d'un froid mortel laisser passer un vent tout aussi glacial. Mentalement il demanda à Harry de l'aider, mais il chassa cette idée de son cerveau pour le vider un maximum. Son père lui avait expliquer un jours que si il arrivait à vider suffisent son esprit et se concentrer sur une personne ou un objet, il pouvait le trouver sans effort, mais il ne lui avait pas parler de formule. Il comprit plus tard que chaque formule est propre au propriétaire celui qui arrive à le faire doit choisir sa formule ou mot de passe en quelques sorte.

Au bout de cinq minutes, l'esprit totalement vide et concentrer sur Ron, il ne sentait plus les désagrément du couloir. Et enfin, une image se forma sur ses paupières, une image tout d'abord il vit Sacha, puis un pivotement lui fit voir le garçon rechercher. A la suite d'un effort certain il reconnut l'endroit. Il n'aurait jamais crut que sa servirait ainsi.

Il rouvrit alors les yeux, il prit un petit vertige en voulant se relever trop tôt. Se tenant au mur un moment. Il regarde Hermione, elle est inquiète, la pauvre, alors qu'elle viens juste de passer une terrible épreuve, voilà qu'elle en subit déjà une nouvel.

Ils sont dans bloody !

C'est a dire la direction opposé de la ou il se trouve actuellement. Il recommencèrent leur course effréné dans le château. Hermione toujours à la suite, elle ne dit rien elle ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe mais elle se rend vite compte qu'elle ne doit pas vouloir mais devoir savoir.

Harry vit tout de suite la porte d'entré. Il la tira violemment, juste avant d'entrer dans la bloody. Sacha sursauta et se retourna rapidement. Harry la détailla.

Sacha avait les yeux rouges, sont maquillage avait couler laissant apparaître les traits tirés de la jeune fille, la fatigue se voyait nettement mieux dorénavant. Elle ne le regardait pas. Puis elle aperçus Drago et Hermione. La elle soupira fortement et attrapa sa baguette. Elle fit face avant de dire.

Harry je suis vraiment désoler.

* * *

réponse aux rewiew

buzame: je comprend bien la demande, je vais essayer de faire attention à bien mettre les noms des personnages maintenant.

merci à ceux qui suivent régulièrement la fic. Je suis désolée, je change souvent d'avis, et c'est désagréable je le sais bien. D'autant plus que ma fic et bientot terminer, encore trois ou quatre chapitres supplémentaire et ce seras bon.


	15. chapitre 15 resolution de l'équation ne ...

Je suis heureuse et surprise d'avoir ajouté un cinquième chapitre, je trouve que c'est à la fois beaucoup et peu. Et vue l'histoire dévellopé... bref, c'est epoustoufflant.

La chance que j'ai eu c'est qu'il y aie eu une grève à la SNCF en Rhône-Alpes, j'ai donc pus m'occuper de se chapitre plus tôt que prévus, mais l'inspiration ne manquant pas, c'est bien passer.

* * *

Chapitre précédent :

Sacha avait les yeux rouges, son maquillage avait coulée laissant apparaître les traits tirés de la jeune fille, la fatigue se voyait nettement mieux dorénavant. Elle ne le regardait pas. Puis elle aperçus Drago et Hermione. La elle soupira fortement et attrapa sa baguette. Elle fit face avant de dire.

Harry je suis vraiment désoler.

La situation était compliquer. Drago comprenait maintenant pourquoi il sentait que Sacha était une fille étrange. Il avait devant les yeux la raison de ce sentiment. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, elle était blanche comme un linge, il vit ses yeux fouiller la pièce, il devina aisément qu'elle était à la recherche de Ron. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour le roux. En revanche, il chercha une trace de sentiment sur le visage d'Harry. Le visage fermé du garçon le renseigna d'une façon quelconque.

La situation était très tendue, Harry s'attendait à cela, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle prendrait un otage. D'autant plus que son ami restait invisible, aucune trace de lui dans la pièce. Il décida donc de faire quelque chose, prononcer une parole. Environ une minute s'écoula le temps qu'il voie les différents problèmes d'angle de la pièce.

Peut-tu me dire ce que tu as fait de Ron ?

Aucune émotion ne transperça la voix d'Harry, alors que la fille était sa petite amie, il lui parlait comme à une étrangère, comme si pour lui elle n'était rien. Sacha souris, un sourire mauvais, que personne n'avait l'habitude de voir sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Il est entrain de dormir. Il a fallut que je l'endorme pour qu'il puisse enfin me laisser faire mon job.

Drago écouta les propos de la jeune fille, une question lui effleura l'esprit. Etait-il possible qu'elle soit mangemort ? A la voir agir et réagir, il était prêt à mettre sa main à couper que oui. Harry sentait transpirer en lui l'envie d'en finir au plus vite. De manière expéditive ou non. Il devait absolument trouver une solution. Il ne s'attendit pas à ce que Sacha reprit la parole, mais elle s'adressa à Hermione.

Tu sais, je t'ai vraiment considéré comme une amie. Je ne pensais pas à avoir un jour à faire quelques chose qui te porte préjudice, j'en suis désoler. Je porterais ce pendentif longtemps, si je m'en sort.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle reprit.

Je sais bien que maintenant je suis ton ennemie, mais je ne te demanderais qu'une chose. De ne pas trop m'en vouloir. Jamais je n'aurais permis à qui que se soit de te faire du mal. Et c'est moi qui t'en fais.

Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, dit Hermione de l'énervement dans la voix, je ne pensais pas à avoir à subir sa de toi. Et dire que je te croyais mon amie. COMMENT A TU PUT FAIRE SA ? TU ES UN ETRE IGNOBLE ! TU ME DEGOUTE SACHA SAM.

Drago la pris dans ses bras pour la calmer, mais elle se débattit fortement. Drago était surpris de la fureur de sa bien aimée, mais il la comprenait. Une griffondor ne se fait pas trahir tous les jours..

Sacha perdit le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait. Elle s'adressa à Harry. D'une voix remplie de cynisme et de cruauté.

Tu sais, tu es un bon coup, j'aurais bien aimer continuer avec toi. Et à la place de sa, je vais devoir te tuer, c'est un bien triste sort.

Harry fut secouer de spasme, et pour finir, éclata de rire. La situation était trop hilarante, croyait elle vraiment qu'il ne savait rien sur son compte ? elle était vraiment trop naïve.

Pense tu réellement m'avoir trompé à ce point la ?

Il sentit Hermione qui bougeait dans la pièce, il savait qu'elle allait voir si Ron n'avait pas besoin d'aide, Sacha aussi la surveillait. Un sourire amusée sur les lèvres. Puis elle reprit ses esprits. Une dizaine de minutes, tous le monde observa Hermione agir pour réveiller Ron. Elle finit pas y arriver, non sans peine.

Sais tu exactement qui je suis Harry ?

Harry soupira, elle croyait vraiment qu'il ne s'était pas rendus compte qu'elme avait changer leson comportement et sapersonnalité ? Elle n'était plus la même et il n'avait pas eu de mal à savoir pourquoi. La seule question à laquelle il n'avait pas de réponse était :

Pourquoi ne porte t'elle pas la marque en permanence ?

Et évidemment la question suivante :

Quelle sort permet une illusion si parfaite.

Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux.

La seule question que je me pose encore par rapport à toi est, pourquoi la marque n'est pas permanente. C'est vraie que se sort t'a permis de rester permis nous à couvert, personne n'aurais du savoir. Seulement, tu n'as pas été assez prudente. Mangemort Sacha, nièce de Voldemort.

Elle sourit à chaque mot d'Harry, pourtant la dernière partie de son discourt la laissa sans voix. Les deux dernières phrases était exacte, et elle ne savais pas comment il y avait apprit. Elle vit Drago plisser les yeux. Elle s'était aperçus des questions qu'il se posait à son sujet. Elle ne prit pas la peine de regarder Hermione et le grand roux. Elle se félicita néanmoins d'avoir enlever la voix à Ron, ainsi elle ne l'entendit pas dire « mais comment est ce possible ? » ou autre chose.

Tu as tout comprit, Harry, et sa m'étonne. Je suis en effet la nièce de Voldemort, et je dois dire que c'est un oncle tout à fait épatant et que l'on ne doit pas trahir. Il m'a enseigner beaucoup de chose.

Harry la coupa, ne tenant pas, tout comme Drago, à supporter les conneries de la fille.

Inutile de me raconter ta vie, j'en connais suffisamment. Comment as tu pus devenir amie avec une fille de moldue et être chez les griffondor, je sais bien que Voldemort ne supporte pas les moldus. Mais bon inutile de me répondre, puisqu'il vas falloir que je te supprime.

Hermione et Ron ne disait rien (Ron a plus de voix difficile de dire quelques chose) ils observaient septiques la scène. Hermione toujours sous le coup de se qu'elle venait d'apprendre était dans un état proche de la crise de nerf. Elle savait qu'Harry réagissait sous les émotions, et elle était surprise de voir qu'il ne réagissait pas. En revanche sont blondinet(elle lui a rendus les couleurs d'origine), serrer fortement les dents, elle vit qu'il était bien décidé de laisser Harry s'occuper seul de ses problèmes.

En effet, il était dans une colère noir, confirma Sacha, il m'a envoyer un doloris pour me punir… Je… Je n'ai pas été surprise de sa réaction, il en a fait baver mes parents. Puis il a finis par accepter la situation. Mais seulement quand j'ai commencer à te fréquenter.

Elle continua un moment son monologue sans tenir compte des réaction des uns et des autres. Puis elle s'arrêta enfin. Elle fixa Drago comme si elle venait juste de le voir. Un rictus méprisant sur le visage. Elle essaya de lui faire avoir un minimum de réaction, mais le masque de Drago bien en place ne lui réserver aucun signe particulier de contrariété.

Drago commença vaguement a avoir une envie de meurtre sérieuse. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, pour voir si la bataille avait commencer, mais les pions commençais a peine a se mettre en place. Il fit signe à Harry de se dépêcher un peu si il ne voulais pas qu'il commence sans eux et qu'il se fasse facilement battre. Sacha compris mal le signe et dans un léger moment de panique le stupefixa. Hermione rapidement lança le sort de désarmement. Harry dans la seconde suivante lança l'avada kedavra.

Instantanément Ron retrouva sa voix et Drago put de nouveau bouger. Hermione regarda Drago, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, puis elle se jeta dans ses bras, parcourus de frissons. Ils partagèrent un baiser passionné tandis que Ron et Harry observaient Sacha, ils soulevèrent la manche, et regardèrent la marque qui était maintenant bien apparente. Ron trouva le courage de dire quelque chose, il s'adressa à Harry.

Comment as tu sus que c'était la nièce à Voldemort ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne chose qu'il leur avoue à tous qu'il leur avait menti, qu'il admette que la seule personne à qui il avait dit était Drago.

Sa fait déjà un moment que je le sais, il regarda les visages choqué de ses amis, je ne vous ais rien dit pour votre propre sécurité(et c'est vraie) je sais que vous auriez changé. Elle aurait ainsi sut qu'elle était à découvert.

Hermione était encore la plus choquée de tous. Et pour deux raisons, qu'elle ne tarda pas à expliquer.

Tu n'as quand même pas donner ta virginité à un mangemort ? Et d'abord, tu sais depuis combien de temps exactement ? A qui l'a tu dis.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, il n'avait pas penser qu'elle aborde le sujet, si vite, il ne lui avait pas offert sa virginité, enfin… Elle n'était pas encore mangemort.

Quand je l'ai fait la première fois, elle n'était pas mangemort, elle n'était pas innocente, mais, pas aussi pourris. Et je l'ai sus il a tout juste un mois, avant les vacances je crois. Mais j'ai eu de la chance ce jours la. J'ai pus discuter avec Drago, il le savait lui. Je savais le danger, mais nous ne pensions pas au même tous les deux. Je suis désolé.

Un silence tendus s'installa entre les trois protagonistes, et Ron comiquement dit alors :

Moi je ne te dirais rien, sinon je risque de perdre ma voix. Et j'y tient malgré tout.

Drago ne répondit rien à la remarque tandis qu'Harry faisait comme si il était malheureux que son ami préfère ne pas crier pour préserver la voix alors que quelques temps auparavant il n'aurait pas hésiter une seconde. Hermione se détendis un peu. Rigolant à la blague de Ron.

Nous devrions descendre, ils doivent nous attendre sans doute, dit Drago replaçant le contexte dramatique de la situation.

Ils descendirent silencieusement les escaliers qui menaient à l'entrée principale. Mais des bruits de fureur leur parvenaient, les jeunes mangemort, bloqués dans l'école manifestaient bruyamment leur énervements. Drago jeta un coup d'œil rapide. Il fit signe aux autres que s'ils essayaient de passer par la s'en était finis d'eux. Ils firent donc demi tour. Ils arrivèrent aux cachots de Rogue. Dans un accès d'énervement Harry s'exclama :

Si seulement tes frères étaient la ! Ils nous auraient sûrement trouvé un passage secret ou une connerie dans le genre.

Un petit bruit alerta les trois autres tandis qu'Harry ne faisait plus attention à rien. Ron regarda rapidement et un grand sourire illumina ses traits. Drago ne parut pas satisfait et Hermione se mit la tête dans les mains en secouant légèrement la tête pour dire non.

Suffit de demander Harry !

Ouais, et on fait pas de conneries !

Hermione aurait espérer qu'ils fassent une entrée un peu plus silencieuse et pria mentalement pour que personne n'est la mauvaise idée d'arriver. Les yeux écarquillés, Harry explosa de rire après un moment de surprise. Il se précipita dans leur bras pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

Vous avez une solution peut être, reprit Drago.

Fred et George le regardèrent stupéfait de le voir en compagnie d'Harry. Fred se repris plus rapidement et affirma :

On a suffisamment de balais pour tous le monde, nous devons nous poser à l'arrière du château pour le contourner ensuite à pied.

Est ce que sa a déjà commencer ? questionna Ron.

Bien sure, répondit George, ils ne vous ont pas attendus.

Fred se tourna vers Hermione, un grand sourire séducteur sur les lèvres, il lui fit la bise. Et entrepris de descendre sa main, progressivement plus bas.

Mais Drago surveillait attentivement les deux frangins. Hermione lui ayant confié que si Fred le lui avait demandé, passer un temps elle serais volontiers sortie avec lui. Sur le coup, il en avait ris, il repensait aux deux gamins et toute leurs inventions un peu stupide. Mais maintenant qu'il voyait que l'un des deux était plus entreprenant il se méfiait. N'en pouvant plus il se rapprocha de Fred et lui murmura l'oreille :

Tu veux bien lâcher ma petite amie ou je te coupe en rondelle ?

Il l'avait dit si bas que seul Fred compris ce que Drago lui avait soufflé à l'oreille, il se détacha rapidement d'Hermione qui était devenue rouge de honte et de gène. Il regarda alternativement Drago et Hermione sans rien dire, en silence. Harry, Ron et George discutaient stratégie.

Tu aurais pus me le dire ! s'exclama Fred.

Les trois boys se retournèrent interrogatif.

Dire quoi ? a qui ? pourquoi ?

Plus confus que jamais il bredouilla :

Malfoy… Hermione… ensemble… quand ?

Harry rigola, la situation ne manquait pas de comique. Ron consenti à expliquer faiblement :

Alors si ma mémoire est bonne ils sortent ensemble depuis les vacances de noël. Et ils ne se quittent pratiquement plus, vous avez pas remarqué ?

George et Fred secouèrent la tête. Fred regarda alors Hermione. Il comprit qu'il s'y était encore pris trop tard. Une fille de bien en moins en Poudlard. Il faillis le dire tout haut mais préféra ne pas le faire en voyant la flamme qui habitait dans l'œil de Drago. Coupant le silence, Ron dit :

allons y maintenant, nous avons perdus assez de temps comme ça pour parler de sa. Nous verrons plus tard.

Je ne sais pas faire de balais, murmura Hermione d'une petite voix.

Je peux te prendre sur mon balais, proposa Fred.

Ou sur le mien, dit encore Drago.

Hermione souris gentiment aux Weasley et monta sur le balais de Drago et les autres enfourchèrent les leurs, une fois le problème résolus.

Nous allons ou ? questionna Drago.

Derrière le château, tu aurais pus écouter ! s'exclama Ron.

j'étais occupé à surveiller ma petite amie, répondit le serpentard l'air mécontent.

Le protagoniste se contenta de se tasser sur son balais et se força à se faire oublier quelques instants, histoire de ne pas réchauffer le feu de la jalousie qui semblait commencer à s'éteindre. Ils décolèrent enfin. Après quelques minutes de vole ils se posèrent en silence. Plus question de plaisanter et les deux jumeaux étaient plus que sérieux, l'un comme l'autre.

Alors qu'ils venaient a peine d'arriver vers les sorciers à l'arrière de la place de combat, Harry entendait un sifflement, qu'il devinait être celui de Voldemort. Il entreprit de faire face à son adversaire. Il vit bien sur tous les mangemort présent mais aucune trace de Tom. Il en fut le premier surpris mais comprit rapidement que ce n'était qu'une tactique de plus.

Attendre qu'il se fatigue pour mieux l'abattre, mais il ne se laisserais pas avoir aussi facilement.

Sans plus attendre, ils se lancèrent dans la bataille, il n'y avait plus aucune retenue de la part des deux camps. Harry et Dumbledore n'ignorait pas que Voldemort ferais en sorte que le combat soit légal, il n'était pas le genre de personne à attaquer dans le dos de l'adversaire. Mais Harry ne pus s'empêcher de se demander tout haut :

Ou es tu Tom ? tu ne les aurais pas envoyer si tu n'avais pas l'intention d'en finir.

Une voix glacial qu'il reconnus comme celle de Malfoy père lui répondit :

Ne t'impatiente pas Potter, il arrivera en temps voulus.

Pendant qu'il « discutait » avec Malfoy tout en essayant de l'éliminer, Drago et Hermione se battait comme des beaux diables. Drago n'avait aucun répit, il enchaîner les duels à un rythme infernal alors qu'Hermione, elle, avait plus de mal. Ron de son coté était rester à l'arrière, et il se défendait tant bien que mal arrivant malgré tout à éliminer ses adversaires. Les jumeaux dans leur complémentarité s'aider mutuellement.

Quand au bout d'une demi heure de combat acharné Harry réussi enfin à se débarrasser de Lucius, Lord Voldemort fit son apparition. Le calme qui régnait autour se calma instantanément. Une aura de colère planant autour de lui. Tous s'écartèrent sauf Harry. Bien campé sur ses deux pieds, il regardait fixement la personne.

Alors Tom, c'est que maintenant que tu arrive…

Les mangemort horrifié d'une tel familiarité firent entendre leur colère. Harry en avait cure, son combat consistait à se battre contre Voldemort, pas les autres. D'ailleurs Tom fit apparaître un dôme qui renvoyait tout sort jetait de l'extérieur.

Il ne faut pas être aussi presse Potter, c'est malsain, rétorqua Voldemort.

Ils se toisèrent du regard une demi minute.

Difficile Tom, j'ai attendu se moment toute ma courte vie.

Harry essayait par dessus tout de ne pas laisser apparaître son état d'esprit, si son adversaire le savait se serais un défaut gravement pénalisant. Le son extérieur ne leur parvenait pas, seul un vague murmure se faisait entendre.

Tu sais, reprit Harry, j'ai dut… me débarrasser de ta nièce. Quelle triste sort, tu aurais dut l'épargner, elle ne méritait pas un oncle comme toi.

Ainsi donc tu l'a tué ?

Bien que la voix de voldemort n'en laissait rien paraître, les mangemorts de l'extérieur ressentirent la colère de leur maître, et Harry ressentit une douleur au front. Drago, Hermione et Ron s'étaient rapproché de Dumbledore et regardait avec inquiétude la tournure que les évènements pourrait prendre.

La grande bataille commença alors…

* * *

La suite dans le prochain chapitre… Alors, qui s'en sortira ? Qui y restera ? A vos pronostiques ! 


	16. chapitre 16 combat et après combat

Réponse à la rewiew :

hazéêva lavana.. la louve blanche... :

Je dois admettre que sa m'a bien fait rire, la petite rewiew et bien que je n'aime pas spécialement les menaces je me suis tout de même mise au travail. Comme je suis un peu malade j'ai pus le faire hier et aujourd'hui. Profite en bien !

* * *

Chapitre précédant : 

La grande bataille commença alors…

Durant plusieurs heure, les sorts s'enchaîner. Hermione et Ron craignaient qu'Harry faiblisse. Mais ils durent reconnaître que rien ne semblait voir une déchéance quelconques.

Mais autour d'eux les mangemorts avaient reprit de l'activité et seules quelques personnes regardait la bataille avec passion. Notamment ils notèrent que Drago, Dumbledore et les autres profs avaient repris la bataille. Et ne se souciaient que rarement de la bataille. Une main glacial attrapa les épaules d'Hermione, en bonne moldu elle se défendit rapidement. Et elle avec les moyens du bord, la baguette n'aurait servis à rien en position de faiblesse. Elle perdit la notion du temps et se mit en devoir de continuer le combat. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une chochotte, elle avait suffisamment de courage et d'espoir pour juste observer Harry de temps à autre..

Ron ne s'aperçus de rien les yeux rivés sur la bataille, mais il aurait dut se méfier, une personne malhonnête lui lança un doloris dans le dos. Il aurait du savoir, personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide. Pourtant… Aussi subitement qu'avait commencer le sort, il s'arrêta. Il pus donc regarder la personne qui le lui avait fait. Et la il s'aperçut que son geôlier avait glisser à terre, inconscient, ou plutôt mort.

Au petit matin, Hermione, appuyer contre le dôme faillis s'endormir, elle ne voyait plus rien et la lenteur anesthésiait son cerveau. S'étant battus toute la nuit, elle savourait enfin les quelques instant de paix. Les mangemorts s'étaient détourné d'elle. Et elle en profitait pour se reposer.

Précipitamment elle se sentit basculer sur le sol. La fatigue qui l'avait envahit envoler. Elle savait que maintenant la bataille entre Harry et Voldemort était finis. Apres environ huit heure de combat, ils avaient enfin finis. Deux corps sur le sol. Elle s'approcha lentement de la première personne, elle reconnus Harry plus loin. Elle s'éloigna donc de l'autre corps. Elle manipula avec délicatesse à son ami. Elle le vis respirer. Un immense soulagement l'envahit, le dark lord enfin battus.

Ne pouvant plus lutter contre le sommeil, elle se coucha à son coté, et s'endormis aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas regarder ce qu'il s'était passer alentour. Et elle se sentait un peu coupable de sa. Mais néanmoins elle avait appeler Mdm Pomfresh pour qu'elle s'occupe d'Harry.

Ron, lui n'avait pas chômer. Il s'était battus comme un beau diable, tout comme Drago mais avec beaucoup moins d'efficacité. Il regarda faiblement aux alentours, histoire de voir l'ampleur des dégâts. L'herbe, qui était d'un vert tendre était maintenant remplis de sang. Il aperçus la silhouette de Drago. Il décida de s'en approcher histoire de savoir comment il s'en était sortis. Il eu juste le temps de le voir se tourner.

Drago continuait à se battre, quand il vis le mangemort contre lequel il se battait prendre la fuite ainsi que tous les autres, il comprit que c'était finis. Non sans soulagement il vit Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall, qui se serrais mutuellement dans les bras en recherche de réconfort, il vit un peu bizarrement que le dôme de combat créer par Voldemort détruit,. Lui il voulait Hermione, mais il ne la voyait pas. En revanche, il aperçus Ron. Il se tenait non loin de la ou le dôme se trouvait quelques temps auparavant. Il crut apercevoir un danger, il tenta de le crier à Ron. Mais il n'eu pas le temps. Le danger était réel. Au ralentit il vit Ron s'effondrer. Il prit le peu de courage qu'il lui restait pour aller voir comment il aller.

Dans sa tête la chute du garçon repassait sans cesse, il ne pouvait pas être mort. Pas maintenant, a la fin de la guerre, il devait vivre. D'autre personnes l'entourèrent il vit une tête rousse d'un des deux jumeaux. Il n'avait pas apprit à les reconnaître, il ne faisait pas tellement la différence entre les deux.

Il se décida de à laisser les autres s'occuper de lui. Il devait retrouver Hermione et Harry. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne semblait s'inquiétait pour les deux griffondor. Il se rapprochait enfin de la personne qui était pencher sur deux cops inanimé. Il espérait bien qu'elle n'ai rien. Il rejoint enfin la personne, a quelques mètre il comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'infirmière. Il lui posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« - Que leur est il arriver ?

Elle le considéra un instant avant de répondre la voix pleine d'inquiétude.

« - Pour Mlle Granger s'est juste un peu de fatigue, commença Pomfresh, mais en revanche pour Potter, c'est plus sérieux.

Il se retint d'exploser de joie, Hermione n'avait rien mais en revanche Harry semblait bien plus amoché, il devait l'aider d'une façon quelconque. Il proposa donc son aide à l'infirmière.

« - Je veux bien Monsieur Malfoy, si vous pouviez nous aider à emmener un maximum de personne à l'infirmerie, vous nous aideriez beaucoup.

Il hocha la tête, il ferait tous ce qui était en sont pouvoir pour aider un maximum de personne, il commença à s'éloigner, puis se rapprocha de l'infirmière.

« - L'entrée est elle à nouveau libre ? je veux dire, les élèves mangemorts, ils sont partis ?

Elle comprit enfin avec un petit temps de retard la ou il veux en venir. Elle se dit que finalement c'est tout a fait légitime qu'il se pose cette question. Elle regarde rapidement Albus qui lui signifie que oui.

« - C'est bon, vous pourrez passer par la. Il semblerait que les jeunes sois retourné dormir. ou dans les salles communes.

Il s'éloigne, voir Hermione dans cet état la est au dessus de ses forces. Il continue son observation, il sait que bon nombre de personne son blesser et risque la mort s'il ne sont pas aider dans les plus brefs délais. Mais devant ses yeux se repasse la chute de Ron et il se revoit tuer le mangemort. Mais trop tard. Il stop net, des cheveux blond le retienne, sont père, mort, devant lui. Des larmes commence à lui échapper. Il reprend sa route. Détruit par ce qu'il vient de voir. Une respiration sourde retient sont attention, quelqu'un est encore la.

Après quelques minutes de recherches intenses il trouve enfin le malheureux. Il aperçoit quelques mèches rousses, il se demande alors si il s'agit d'un Weasley. Et il vois que oui, un survivant de plus.

« - Drago… dit doucement la personne, c'est finis ?

« - Oui, Harry c'est débarrasser de lui, dit précipitamment le blond, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, Mdm Pomfresh vas te soigner, tu vas t'en sortir…

le roux souris doucement avant de lui dire :

« - Fred, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom Malfoy.

Avant de tomber, inconscient. Drago hurle alors :

« - Weasley !

L'intéresse arrive, avec lenteur.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a Malfoy ?

« - Ton jumeaux, tu peux l'emmener à l'infirmerie, je dois regarder si il y a encore du monde.

Il ne veux pas regarder le visage de l'autre qu'il sait ravager par les larmes, mais pourtant quand celui ci l'appel il se retourne. Il contemple le jeune homme, pourtant plus agé que lui.

« - Merci quand même, pour tout ce que tu as fait, je sais que tu as essayer de le sauver.

Drago mal à l'aise détourne les yeux, qui commence à le piquer d'ailleurs. Rogue se matérialise devant lui. Il lui dit doucement, mais fermement.

« - Vous devriez continuer à chercher, il ne reste plus que les quelques mètre ici.

Il lui montra le petit bout juste devant la foret interdite.

« - Soyez prudent tout de même, on ne sais pas qui aurait pus se cacher ici, Rogue poursuivit, vus votre forme restante je crois que je vais vous aider, sa ira plus vite.

Une boule d'angoisse au creux de la gorge Drago lui demanda.

« - Professeur, avez vous trouvez beaucoup de survivants ?

Rogue se retourna surpris, les yeux noir du prof ne lui donnèrent aucun indice.

« - Oui monsieur Malfoy, environ une centaine de personne sont encore en vie. C'est peu comparé aux pertes, mais nous avons eu beaucoup de chance, Potter à réussi à se débarrasser de lui.

Ils commencèrent leur recherche ensemble. Drago voyait que son prof semblait contrarié. Mais il ne pouvait pas déterminer par quoi.

« - Votre histoire, avec Granger je veux dire, c'est du sérieux ?

Voilà quelques chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout, sont prof lui posait une question personnel et qui devait être importante pour lui puisqu'il était juste avec lui. Il hésita avant de répondre :

« - Oui, c'est sérieux. Je croix que… c'est bien la première fois, et j'espère la dernière.

Rogue ne répondit rien, les yeux fixer sur le sol. Drago vit un muscle de la mâchoire de rogue bouger.

« - J'espère que vous ne tomberez plus dans ce piège immonde qu'est l'amour.

« - Pardonnez ma curiosité professeur, commença Drago, mais, avez vous eu une liaison avec le professeur Mc Gonagall ? Pendant longtemps on a vue une sorte de lien qui vous unissez. Ou peut être j'ai mauvaise mémoire…

Déjà que Rogue n'a pas vraiment un visage coloré, mais la question de Drago enleva le peu de couleur restante. Il était plus pale qu'un paquet d'aspirine.

« - Dites moi Mr Malfoy, y'a t'il beaucoup de monde qui s'en est aperçue ? ou juste vous et Potter ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, retournant un autre cadavre, il se redressa rapidement devant l'état avancé de décomposition du cadavre.

« - Juste Potter et moi, puisque vous êtes très discret dans vos relation.

Rogue hocha la tête, il trouva un survivant, un de plus.

« - Malfoy venez voir sa !

Devant l'insistance du prof, Drago se dépêcha de passer. Arriver à sa hauteur , il chercha ce qu'il voulait lui montrer.

« C'est Monsieur Zabini…

Drago n'en croyais pas ses oreilles.

« - Etes vous sur ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient bloquer dans le château.

Rogue comprit bien que Malfoy aurait préférer que Zabini ne s'occupe pas de sa, qu'il reste comme tous ces congénère bloquer dans le château.

« - Il est le seul qui a réussis à s'échapper. Il a de la chance d'être encore vivant.

Drago le fit lévite et se dépêcha de l'emmener à l'infirmerie vue l'état de ses blessures. Blaise remua un peu. Il est vraie qu'il n'était pas sur un brancard et que c'était singulièrement désagréable.

« - Drago ?…

L'intéresse surpris regarda la personne. Son ami lui parlait.

« - Je sais que c'est la fin pour moi. Je ne survivrais pas à cette bataille…

« - Ne fais pas d'effort inutile, le coupa Drago, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie !

« - Je n'y arriverais pas, insista faiblement Blaise, je te souhaite… (tousse)… juste…(crache du sang)… tous le bonheur du monde.

Blaise retomba dans l'inconscience. Drago se accéléra encore un peu plus, mais il ne pouvais pas courir, il n'avait plus assez de force pour cet effort la.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva enfin à l'infirmerie, qui était remplis de survivants, tous aussi mal en point les uns que les autres. Dans le dédale des lit une voix s'éleva.

« - Qui est ce Monsieur Malfoy ?

Enfin quelqu'un allait s'occuper de Blaise.

« - C'est Blaise Zabini Monsieur.

Un long silence accompagna la réponse de Drago.

« - Je suis désoler Mr Malfoy, mais il est mort.

Drago ne voulait pas le croire, mais il fut forcer d'accepter la vérité que le directeur , qui venait d'apparaître, lui donnait.

« - Ou est Hermione est Harry ? ou sont ils, demanda Drago.

Il était fatigué, et voulait les voir absolument. Quand enfin il le lui dit, il se dirigea d'abord vers Harry, mais de monde autour de lui s'évertuait à lui donner des soins. Il bifurqua sur la droite et vit Hermione. Son corp se soulevait de haut en bas régulièrement. Il sourit de contentement. Il dégagea les cheveux d'Hermione qui était devant son adorable visage. Il lui prit la main. S'assit sur une chaise qui traîner par la, il posa la tête sur le lit d'Hermione. Etant inconfortablement installer, il fit de son mieux pour le pas la réveiller et se coucha à coté d'elle.

La il s'efforça d'oublier ce qu'il venait de vivre, et s'endormis à coté de sa belle.

* * *

Un autre chapitre s'ajoute. J'ai eu du temps pour l'écrire, mais j'ai eu du mal. Je ne suis pas à l'aise quand il s'agit de décrire le combat entre Harry et Voldemort. Néanmoint j'espère que sa vous aura plus.

Euh... Pour les adorateurs de Ron, je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas pus me résoudre à faire autrement j'éspère que vous me pardonnerez... Pas trop de tueries!

Merci de votre compréhension.

A bientot pour la fin.


	17. chapitre 17 que se passe til?

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à JK Rowling_

Je suis desolé d'avoir mis aussi longtemps pour uploader cette fic, mais j'ai eu du mal à trouver des choses valables... Pour l'histoire cette une pure fiction sortie droit de mon imagination.

* * *

Il ne dormit pas longtemps, réveiller régulièrement par les bruits des autres malades en attentes de soins. A chaque fois, il regardait Hermione, il voulait la voir prendre un peu des couleurs, qu'elle revienne doucement.

Au bout de la sixième fois qu'il se réveillait, que les malades s'étaient calmé, il constaté qu'il était seul. Elle avait disparue, il était en quelques sorte seul dans l'immensité de la salle. Il chercha des yeux, les élèves et autres personnes valides qui pouvait aider. Mais son acuité visuelle au réveil est très limité, aussi il n'y eu aucun résultat.

Le bruit d'une cape qui traîne dans le couloir retint son attention un instant. Il estima rapidement le peu de force qui lui restait. Il se mit sur pied, un peu trop rapidement, il vacilla. Pour ne pas tomber, il s'accrocha rapidement au lit. Il entendit le bruit d'un objet en verre ce casser. Un indice ou se diriger. A l'ouie il suivit ce mince filet de son. Il longea le grand couloir, et se dirigea lentement vers l'infirmerie. Il comprit soudainement pourquoi il s'était retrouvé seul alors. Il était dans la grande salle, plus dans l'infirmerie ou elle se trouvait également.

Quand il arriva dans la salle ou le vase avait casser, elle était vide. Des pas se rapprochèrent. Il ne les avaient pas du tout entendu auparavant. Mais la personne effleurait à peine le sol, comme si elle le survolait. Il préféra alors éviter de poser des questions inutiles et sortis de la salle.

Une fois dans l'infirmerie il fixa les nombreuses personnes allongés la. Peu de survivants était installé sur d'inconfortable banquette et autre chose pouvant servir a poser un corps. Il marchait lentement, cherchant s'il reconnaissait une personne. Mais il reconnaissait de vue, les quelques personnes auxquelles il avait fait du tord. Mais aucune trace d'Hermione et Harry.

"Monsieur Malfoy que faites vous la ?" demanda l'infirmière qui émergeait de derrière un rideau, j'avais pourtant demander à ce que dormiez ailleurs.

Il regarda vaguement mal à l'aise la femme qui le regardait sévèrement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne se laissait pas aussi facilement accuser.

"Je viens prendre les nouvelles de Potter et Granger, je m'inquiète a leur sujet. Comment vont ils ?"

Quoi de plus formelle ? Une question en appel une autre. Et de plus il ne voulait pas la quitter et on ne lui avait pas proposer autre chose. Il observa un temps la femme qui se tenait droite devant lui. Il la vit très nettement soupirer.

"Il y a eu une complication dans l'état de Miss Granger. Et l'état de Potter est stable ."

Une douche froide, un frisson de malaise lui mit la chaire de poule. Il devait la voir, il voulait la voir, lui transmettre la vie a travers les fines couches de sa peau.

"Puis-je la voir ?"

Elle ne semblait guère d'accord a cela. Une main, assez lourde le prit par les épaules. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'une tel proximité avec quelqu'un. Il se tourna et vit Dumbledore derrière lui.

"Je crois que c'est une excellente idée, Monsieur Malfoy. Vous lui rendrez certainement la vie, ou une partie."

"pouvez vous me dire ce qu'elle a exactement, hier elle allait bien !" s'exclama Drago.

"C'est exact, commença Dumbledore, mais je pense que l'état de Mademoiselle Granger dépend de celui de Monsieur Potter, tant que celui-ci ne se réveillera pas, j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle restera ainsi. Les liens qu'ils ont tissés durant toute ses années tendent a prouver cela. Et l'année dernière, ils avaient subtilisé des ingrédients de potions tout incline a penser qu'elle a servit a sa."

"Ils sentirons l'absence de Weasley alors ! s'exclama Drago, ils vont mettre encore plus de temps a revenir a eux…"

"Pourquoi dites vous cela a propos de Monsieur Weasley ?"

"Ron Weasley a été touché devant mes yeux par l'avada. A moins que la personne qui lui ai lancé se sort était a moitié mort, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait échapper a la mort du sort." Expliqua le garçon.

Un léger sourire éclaira les traits du directeur qui se tenait devant lui. En effet, Le jeune Weasley avait été touché pas un sort, mais pas un avada, il s'était écroulé, mais sous le choc de la douleur que le sort avait procuré. Une sort d'évanouissement pas réel. 

"Ronald Weasley n'est pas mort, expliqua a son tour le professeur, ce n'était pas un avada, il a eu énormément de chance, je ne comprend pas moi même pourquoi le mangemort ne lui a pas lancer un avada. Mais le fait est qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Il est donc dans le même état que ses deux acolytes."

Un grand soulagement se peignit sur les traits du serpantard. Et une question s'imprima dans son esprit en lettre de feu, pourquoi personne ne lui avait rien dit.

"Ou les avez vous mis, je voudrais les voir."

Il se fit donc conduire par Mdm Pomfresh auprès des trois griffondor. Il se demandait pourquoi aucun des deux jumeaux lui avait appris la bonne nouvelle. Son état devait plus grave qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. _Je ne comprend pas, je ne comprend vraiment pas. _Quand il arriva dans la chambre ou les trois jeune gens était installé, il s'approcha d'Hermione lui caressant le visage doucement.

"Pourquoi tu me fais sa ?"

La question était sorti toute seul, et il savait que personne ne pourrais lui donner la réponse avant le réveil. Il réfléchis, ou plutôt essayais de réfléchir. Et il se souvint qu'un prince du XV siècle avait passer un pacte avec ses amis, pour que mutuellement ils retrouvent leur force et se réveille en même temps, peu importe le temps que cela prend. Ce n'était qu'une légende, mais a cet instant précis la légende prenait vie dans sa tête. Il se remémora l'histoire du prince Matthew…

Dans les temps anciens, alors que les croisades approché, le prince le plus célèbre du royaume vivait modestement. Il vivait pour ses amis, sa famille, les villageois. Pourtant un jours, les ennemis du peuple levèrent une armée puissante. 

_Le peuple comptait sur son prince, le plus aimé de tous. Tous le monde savait qu'il allait sauver le royaume. Mais le valeureux prince, ignorer s'il pouvait vaincre le prince Thorp. Il décida qu'il était temps d'agir. Avant de déclarer la guerre ouverte à son pire ennemi, le prince appela ses deux plus fidèles amis, Randall et Dominique._

_Il leur parla en ses termes :_

_« Amis, le temps des décisions est la, et le temps de l'action viendra bientôt. Mais j'ai besoin de votre soutient, avec vous à mes cotés je ne peux pas perdre, mais il faut que nous mettions au point un sort. »_

_Dominique compris rapidement ce que voulait dire son amis le plus fidèle. Randall quant a lui regarder sans comprendre son amis. _

_« En tant que sorcier nous ne craignons plus rien. » Le prince Matthew regarda alors ses amis avec sérieux. _

_« N'oublie pas que Thorp est aussi un magicien, il connaît les impardonnable. Nous il me faut un sortilège pour… Si quelqu'un tombe dans la bataille, les deux autres puisse par leur force commune le sortir du néant. »_

_Jamais un plus grand malaise régna entre les trois amis, personne ne croyais qu'aucun d'eux allait périr, ils pensaient que c'était tout bonnement impossible. Mais devant l'insistance du jeune prince, Dominique, décida de s'atteler à la tache. Elle chercha pendant les trois heures qui suivirent dans les plus grand et les plus anciens grimoires existant. Et dans le plus précieux « La force et la vie par la magie »Elle releva que dans les formules les ingrédients les plus utilisé étaient :le gui, l'aubépine, les feuilles de raisins et un ingrédient rare les larmes de Scolls, un animal a pic rouge et qui était en vois de disparition a l'époque._

_Elle fit sont rapport au prince. Celui ci jamais a court d'idée lui demanda si elle pouvait, avec les ingrédients précis si elle pouvait créer elle même la potion avec un antidote au cas ou cela tournerais mal._

_Elle leur demanda une fiole de sang, au prince Matthew et a Randall, leur expliquant que c'était obligatoire. Aucun ne firent de commentaire a ce que demanda la jeune femme. C'était bien sure elle la plus douées des trois._

_Personne ne sais ce qu'elle fit comme potion et quelles ingrédients elle rajouta pour parfaire la formule. Une légende indique que l'intelligente jeune femme avait caché la formule et l'antidote dans un livre. Une fois qu'ils eurent bus la potion et que les effets se firent sentir. Le prince décida qu'il était désormais tant de partir affronter son destin ainsi que les autres._

_La guerre dura longtemps, quand des années après la guerre fut finis, les rescapés ramenèrent les trois amis au château. Ils furent amené à la plus sage de tous. Il parait que cette femme, connaissait le secret du prince et comment les sortir du sommeil._

_Quelques mois après, plus personne n'espérait revoir le prince ou encore la jeune Dominic et son ami Randall. Un matin d'avril, le prince Matthew et les deux se réveillèrent. Ils n'avaient pas vieillis durant cette période, pas maigris. La sage affirma qu'il avait était sauvé par la grâce de dieu. _

_L'un des chevalier affirma que Randall avait été tué durant la période de la guerre. Les personnes présente sur les lieux du drame confirmèrent. Et il fut surnommé le survivant, le prince qui avait réussi à battre et tué l'ignoble Thorp, le sauveur._

Se réveillant de sa songerie, il se mit en tête de cherche le manuscrit de « Dominique » et de les délivré de leur sommeil comme l'avait fait la sage.

Il ne chercha pas sortir de suite, il vit un sourire sur le visage d'Hermione, elle sentait ses réflexions, elle le guidait en quelques sorte. Un bruit sur la gauche lui fit tourné la tête, sortir de sa lente observation.

"Je me demandait quand tu réapparaîtrais Malfoy."

"Je pourrais te poser la même question Weasley. Je me suis réveiller seul dans la grande salle, impossible de savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passer. Est-ce que j'ai rêver ?"

"Non, dit Fred, tu n'as pas rêver. J'ai aussi entendus l'avada Malfoy. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est réellement passer. Comment il a pus s'en sortir. Dumbledore a essayer de me faire croire a une ineptie du genre « le mangemort s'est trompé » mais je ne suis pas dupe."

"Il m'a dit la même chose. Avant que je vienne la, murmura Drago, j'ai l'impression qu'il en sais plus que ce qu'il veux nous faire croire. Cette situation, Harry, Hermione, Ron, ils avaient tout prévus. Cette scène ne te fais pas pense à quelques chose en particulier ?"

"Maintenant que tu le dis, dit George qui était juste derrière, sa me fait penser à l'histoire du prince Matthew, quand il demande à la fille de faire une potion. Et Randall meurs mais se fait ressusciter par ce pouvoir."

"Hermione a trouver le livre secret ?" demanda Fred.

Personne n'osa répondre a cet question sa semblait impossible.

"Je crois, commença Drago, qu'une excursion à la bibliothèque s'impose. Si elle a trouver le livre c'est obligatoirement ici qu'elle y a mis la main dessus."

"Quelle livre ?" questionna George.

Drago réfléchis un instant encore. Puis la réponse lui vint de la légende.

Je pense qu'il faut mettre la main sur : _« La force et la vie par la magie »._


	18. Chapter 18 Ou se cache t'il?

Desoler pour le temps qui a été long avant de mettre a jour l'histoire, j'espère que mes lecteurs ne m'en voudront pas trop...

Bonne lectures a tous et a toutes

* * *

Il les entraîna dans les longs couloirs parcourus de vent froid, les emmena à la bibliothèque. Bien que Drago est une idée claire et précise de ce qu'il cherchait, les deux jumeaux n'en savaient strictement rien eux.

A bout de souffle, Fred s'arrêta. S'en était trop pour lui, déjà savoir que son frère avait miraculeusement survécus à un avada le laisser perplexe. Mais en plus être traîner a la bibliothèque pour mettre la main du un parchemin caché dans un bouquin, dont il ignorait le nom…

- Que devons nous chercher exactement ?

Drago s'immobilisa, ne leur en avait il pas parler ? La tête des deux weasley le renseigna plus vite qu'une flopé de paroles. Il souffla donc un moment avant de leur expliquer. Comment faire pour qu'il ne le croie pas fou ?

- Bon, je vais vous expliquer, mais ça risque d'être compliqué.

L'un des deux prit mal la remarque.

- Tu insinues quoi exactement ? Que nous sommes plus bêtes que la moyenne parce que nous nous appelons Weasley ?

Une grimace ironique fit son apparition, mais il ne fallait pas se laisser prendre par de telles idioties. Il est vraie que dans le passer il n'aurait pas attendus pour leur lancer une remarque ironique et destructrice, mais maintenant, il devait avoir confiance en lui.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Mon explication est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais sa me parait tout a fait probable, je ne veux pas que vous vous mépreniez sur ce que je veux vous dire.

La remarque fut accueillie dans un silence pesant. Les deux frères observèrent le serpantard sceptique. George bien qu'aussi malin que son frère ne voulus pas précipités les choses.

- Vas-y, nous t'écoutons. Dis simplement George.

- Vous vous souvenez de la légende du prince Matthew ? (Hochement de têtes) Je suis sure qu'Hermione a retrouvé la formule. Celle qui a plongé le prince et ses deux amis dans un coma profond jusqu'à ce qu'ils se réveillent. Quand ils revinrent lourdement amoché par la guerre, ils ont été confiés à la vieille sage de là bas, (nouveau hochement de têtes) Et elle a fait un truc spécial qui les a réveillé. C'est grâce à sa qu'ils ont ramené Ron à la vie. Tout concorde exactement avec la situation présente.

- Je vois, murmura un des Wealey, mais comme tu l'a dis c'est une légende, rien ne peux confirmé ce que tu viens de nous dire.

- Il a raison, confirma l'autre. Mais nous t'aiderons quand même, juste, tu peux nous dire quelle livre nous devons chercher ?

- Je vous le dirais à la bibliothèque, ici on gèle. Suivez moi.

Une fois à la bibliothèque (il faisait froid), il virent de suite que Mme Pince n'était pas la. Et dans l'âtre de la cheminée il ne brûlait pas un morceau de bois. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que Fred décide de faire un bon feu qui les réchauffe tous. Une fois réchauffé, les trois jeunes hommes décidèrent de se mettre au travail.

- Au fait, lança Drago, le livre s'appelle _La force et la vie par la magie _…. Bonne recherche.

Ils y étaient encore à la fin de la journée. Drago ne décourageait pas, mais une faim tenace tiraillait Fred et George. A 20h ils étaient en droit d'avoir une collation tout de même. Ils trouvèrent spécialement étrange que la bibliothécaire ne réapparaisse pas.

- Nous devrions aller mangé, intervint un des garçon, ce n'est pas comme sa que nous y arriverons.

Drago approuva d'un signe de tête et se laissa traîner par les deux compères. Vaguement découragé, il se demanda combien de personne avait réussis à s'emparer de la formule en question et s'ils avaient sortis leur camarade de leur état léthargique.

Dans la grande salle sans prêter attention au manque de monde et aux regards ahuris des restant, Drago s'installa à table chez les griffondor, il avait besoin de surmonter la peine qu'il avait. Et pour cela ne pas aller chez les serpantard qui se ferait une joie de le tuer sur le champ.

- Si tu trouvais un tel trésor, Lavande, tu ferais quoi ? Questionna Fred.

La jeune fille, ne comprenant pas trop le sens de la question ne sus quoi répondre. Elle passa les yeux de l'un à l'autre sans rien dire. Drago intercepta la question. Totalement perdus dans ses pensé, il n'avait pas entendus parler le jeune homme en face de lui.

- Je crois que… Que je le garderais avec moi, et que je le cacherais dans mes affaires pour en recopier la formule ou la mettre à l'abri je suppose.

Drago dévisagea la jeune femme en silence, elle n'avait pas tord, mais il ne voyait pas Hermione agir ainsi. Elle est bien trop honnête pour oser ce genre de forfait. Elle en avait peut être parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Son regard se porta sur le professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci ne le regardait pas. Pourtant au bout de quelques minutes d'intense dévisagement de la part de Drago le directeur tourna la tête dans sa direction.

Drago sentit quelques chose lui piquer les yeux, il n'aurait sus dire quoi, les yeux du directeur, habituellement bien veillant reflétait une certaine hostilité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Histoire d'adoucir l'atmosphère il eu une grimace rassemblant à un sourire. L'hostilité disparut alors du regard du vieil homme. Il hocha la tête, comme s'il savait. Drago décida que le lendemain matin à la première heure il devrait aller voir le directeur.

- Pourquoi tu le regardais comme ça Malfoy ?

Sans regarder le rouquin d'en face, il dit dans un murmure audible que par Fred et George :

- Il sait quelque chose.

Les deux jumeaux estimant en savoir assez sur le sujet, détournèrent leur attention du blondinet pour ce concentrer sur une tache qu'il préférait de loin. Ils embêtèrent Angelina. La fille n'eu pas de répit durant le restant du repas. Cela détendit considérablement l'atmosphère et permis à Drago de se calmer un peu.

S'il s'était écouté, il serait aller voir Dumbledore directement après le repas du soir, mais… Sa bonne éducation fit le travail supplémentaire, il décida donc d'aller se reposer un peu. My bloody Valentine lui parut extrêmement vide. Il ressentit un vide immense en ne sentant pas la présence apaisante d'Hermione.

Il finit par s'endormir, un sommeil sans rêve, et long.

Le lendemain matin, il se sentit en pleine forme, prêt à affronté toutes les situations un peu délicate que la journée aller lui imposer. Il repensa à l'entretien qu'il voulait avoir. Il lui restait juste à savoir ou le trouvé, il se doutait bien que Mr le directeur ne restait pas enfermé des journées entières dans son bureau.

Il chassa cette idée et descendit pour le petit déjeuner. Bien que ce soit un jour de semaine, personne n'était descendu, deux jours après La bataille, personne n'était en état de reprendre les cours. Et encore moins d'endurer des examens passablement long et pénible. Il expédia son petit déjeuner et se rendit à l'infirmerie pour voir Hermione. Un soupire lui échappa.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille endormie.

Un léger bruissement de tissus lui fit tourné la tête et il aperçus le directeur sur le pas de la porte.

- Parce qu'elle aurait mis votre vie en danger si vous l'aviez sus. Et malgré tout ce que vous lui avez fait subir, elle tenait énormément à vous.

Il fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas. Ils étaient devenus si proches !

- Quand a-t-elle décidé de faire sa ? je veux dire la potion… , dit Drago.

Albus Dumbledore ferma les yeux, il se doutait qu'il aurait cette discutions avec le jeune homme. Mlle Granger lui en avait parlé, expliquant qu'elle commençait à s'attacher à Mr Malfoy. Et que malgré le fait qu'il lui fasse la cour elle ne voulait pas l'intégrer à leur projet à tous les trois.

- Ils ont décidé cela en début d'année. Vous commenciez juste à discuter avec civilité avec elle. Elle m'en a parlé une fois que Mr Potter et Weasley était partis. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir avec vous.

Il eu le rouge aux joues, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ait fait des confidence à leur directeur. Mais il restait une question cruciale à déterminer.

- Savez vous ce qu'elle a fait du manuscrit Monsieur ? Questionna Drago.

- Je pense, commença le directeur, qu'elle a dû y jeter un sort de réduction pour le garder avec elle en permanence. Mais j'ignore si ce qu'elle a fait, elle a refusé de me le dire. Elle m'a affirmé que c'était dangereux de mettre une tierce personne au courant.

Il hocha lentement la tête, il la savait intelligente, mais a ce point, sûrement pas. Mais au fond c'est normal, elle a toujours eu plus d'esprit que lui. Elle savait ce qui est bon pour elle ou non, elle ne savait pas a quelle point elle avait raison.

Il arrêta de penser à ça. Sa lui miner le moral il voulut aller faire un tour dehors. Il se leva lentement et prit la direction du lac. Mais il fut rapidement rejoint par les deux Weasley. Non en fait trois, Ginny était la aussi.

- Alors comment sa évolue la situation la haut ? demanda Fred.

Drago fit un mouvement de tête, comment lui expliquer qu'il était las de la voir la haut. Il observa les trois mines rousses qui étaient la.

- Rien de nouveau, lâcha t-il, j'essaye de savoir ou elle a foutue se bouquin, mais sans résultat. Et Dumbledore le savait lui aussi. Mais elle ne lui a rien expliquer en détail.

La jeune fille, eu un haut le cœur. Il parlait d'un bouquin ! Elle se souvint alors qu'Hermione lui en avait confié un. S'agissait-il du même livre ?

- C'est quoi ce livre ? demanda la jeune fille.

La voix de la fille était bizarre. Quelque chose clochait avec elle. D'ailleurs un de ses deux frères lui demanda :

- Pourquoi tu demanda sa ?

L'expression agacée de la jeune fille ne laissait rien présager de bon.

- _La force et la vie par la magie , _lança Drago par dessus son épaule.

Cela fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Ginny. C'était le bouquin qu'Hermione lui avait confié. Elle s'arrêta de marcher brusquement et courut dans la direction opposé. George interloqué stoppa lui aussi et regarda sa sœur s'éloigner. Drago s'en aperçue et se retourna.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Weasley ?

- Tu as vue Ginny, Fred ? Je sais pas ce qui lui a prit.

Il ne répondit pas à Drago, Celui ci s'assit sur l'herbe qui longeait le lac. Le contact moelleux du gazon le détendit un peu. Il ferma les yeux, laissant le soleil lui caresser le visage langoureusement. Il n'écoutait plus la conversation de Fred et George, plus rien à faire de ses deux la. Il se demanda pourquoi il restait la. Sa faisait bien 20 minutes qu'il était la à se laisser dorer par le soleil et se réchauffer.

Soudain une chose lourde lui tomba sur les genoux.


	19. Chapter 19 Se reveillent t'ils?

Chapitre long a pondre mais finalement le voila.

Et c'est l'avant dernier! La fin se raproche je n'aurais jamais crus y arriver!

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent a JK Rowling

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux, ne comprenant pas tout a fait pourquoi cette chose lui avait atterri sur les genoux. Il leva paresseusement les yeux. Et aperçut une Ginny Weasley complètement essoufflé par sa folle course. 

C'est quoi sa ?

Demanda le jeune homme, curieux.

SA, mon chère est ce que tu cherche. Le bouquin d'Hermione.

Gini bien qu'essoufflé avait du répondant. Et la réponse qu'elle venait de lui fournir avait estomaqué Draco. Il avait écarquillé les yeux et reporté toute son attention au précieux sésame. Il caressa la couverture du livre comme si il s'agissait de la plus précieuse chose qu'il n'est jamais vue. La couverture était en cuir, travaillé par d'ancien maître, déduit il en voyant le dessin qui commençait a s'effacé d'ailleurs. Il ouvrit lentement le livre, observa la page de garde. Et la voix de Fred le sorti quelque peu de sa torpeur.

Tu te décide a chercher sa formule ou il faut qu'on t'aide ? je te rappel qu'on a des gens a sauver qui dorment a la pharmacie en ce moment.

Le genre de réflexion qui on le dont de le remettre en chasse a la recette perdu. Il se demanda donc a quoi pouvait bien ressembler cette formule. Avait elle traduit la formule ? Il aurait été impossible de faire sa aussi rapidement. Il tourna donc rapidement les premières pages, mais il se rendit rapidement compte en avisant l'épaisseur du bouquin qu'il en aurait plusieurs jours. Il demanda donc a Ginny si elle savait ou sa se trouver dans le bouquin.

Euh… Commença la jeune fille, je crois que c'est page 750… Mais je suis pas sure, tu devrais vérifié.

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il tourna rapidement les pages, cherchant avidement. Puis finalement il arriva sur la page 760, un peu trop loin, mais il sourit, triomphalement. Il y avait un parchemin écrit de la main de sa chère Mione.

Une main plus rapide que les autres lui arracha le précieux sésame des mains. Il n'eu pas le temps de faire un geste. Avant de dire un mot et de lever les yeux il aperçu une robe noir. Il se douta alors de qui se tenait devant lui. Son parrain, ce chère Severus.

- Je me demandais combien de temps tu mettrais avant de le découvrir, Draco. Si tu veux je peux te laisser le livre, Mlle Granger était très bonne pour la traduction des textes anciens, je t'emprunte donc la feuille.

Bien que la fureur et l'envie de tuer Snape se fit impérieuse, il répondit positivement a la demande de son parrain. Et le laissa emporter la feuille. Il semblait quelques peu surprit par l'arrivé et le départ du professeur.

- Pourquoi tu l'a laisser faire ? Il nous a pris la seule chose qui nous restait pour les réveillé !

- T'a déjà essayer de refusé quelques chose a Severus, Georges ? demanda Draco

Le silence suivis la question ce qui ne laissa aucun doute a la réponse. Il avait déjà essayer et il en avait pris pour son grade. Ils essayèrent de trouver du positif a la présente situation. Mais c'était dure, il ne voyait rien qui aurait put les aider. Lentement Fred récupéra le livre que Draco tenait toujours et tourna les pages une a une. Il était sur qu'Hermione avait prévus l'incident avec Rogue et qu'elle avait trouver une solution originale ou non…a chance n'était pas avec lui, il ne trouva pas la solution de rechange.

Pendant ce temps la, alors que tout espoir avait dis parut du blondinet, il s'était rendu une fois de plus dans la salle ou les trois amis avait été enfermé. Il voulait les réveillé mais redouté cette épreuve aussi. Dans la légende ils ne se souviennent plus de se qu'ils ont aimé, qui étaient leurs amis, ils se souviennent uniquement qu'ils étaient trois. Il se demanda si il survivrait si Hermione ne le reconnaissait plus, si elle le traitait comme un vulgaire étranger. Il s'assit a coté d'elle, lui caressa doucement la main.

- Je n'ai pas encore fini, mon amour, j'ai mis la main sur ton précieux livre, et sur ton parchemin, mais… Severus me l'a pris des mains. Je sais plus quoi faire , des sanglots sortait de sa gorge, tu me manque tant !

Il ne dis plus rien. Les yeux rougis par les larmes. Il sentit soudain très fatigué. Il ne chercha même pas a résisté plus longtemps au sommeil. Personne n'allait venir le cherché, il s'installa donc confortablement sur le lit a coté d'Hermione. (comme sa fait cours je continu mais j'avais prévus la fin du chapitre la)

La nuit était profondément noire. Draco ne voyait rien., il somnolait. Un sommeil léger, qui fut rompu d'une étrange façon. Il sentit un doigt bouger contre lui. Ce fut la chose qui le réveilla plus sûrement que quelqu'un qui le secourait. Etant seul dans la pièce, et que les trois autres occupants était sensé être plongé dans le plus profond des sommeils, sa lui donnait une sacrée bonne raison pour se réveillé.

Il descendit du lit, persuader qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce. Mais non il était seul avec les rouge et or. Il observa le visage d'Harry qui était le plus proche. Il vit que des couleurs commençait a revenir, il perçut également une respiration plus profonde. Il sourit, si Harry revenait, les autres revenait aussi ! Il observa donc Ron, il souhait voir Hermione a la fin. Et donc il vit que Ron tout comme son comparse revenait tant bien que mal a la vie après une semaine d'inactivité total. Quand il vit Hermione respirait presque normalement il en eu les larmes aux yeux. Une joie démesuré l'envahis. Il se rua a l'extérieur de la pièce, et se précipita chez le directeur. A l'approche de la porte le mot de passe lui revint, il put donc frapper rapidement a la porte du directeur.

- Entre Mr Malfoy, je vous attendais, ajouta le directeur en voyant la porte s'ouvrir.

A peine essoufflé, il prit son temps pour annoncé la nouvelle. Et en profita pour voir qu'il y avait du monde la pièce, quand il vis Rogue il se sentit soulagé. Il avait donc réussit.

- Ils se réveillent, annonça le jeune homme aussi calmement qu'il le put. Harry, Ron et Hermione se réveilles !

Il s'approcha de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et lui exprima sa plus franche reconnaissance.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, assena Snape, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire la potion. Si ils se réveillent c'est que quelques chose d'autre a prise sur eux. Mais nous n'y sommes pour rien.

Le pauvre garçon était complètement sonné. Comment se faisait il qu'ils se réveillent si personne n'a fait la potion ?

Comprenant son désappointement, le professeur Dumbledore, tenta tant bien que mal de rassurer Draco.

- Je pense jeune homme, commençât il, que c'est vous et personne d'autre qui a sauver ses trois jeunes. En les entourant ainsi et en donnant votre amour a Mlle Granger vous leur avait transmis votre force. En dormant dans la même chambre qu'eux vous leur avait transmis une source d'énergie pure. Vous comprenez le rôle décisif que vous avez eu ?

Encore perplexe par les paroles que venait de prononcer le directeur, celui les remercia et sorti de la pièce, méditant sur les paroles de Dumbledore. Il retourna donc la chambre, il se sentait bien seul dans ses moments la, et se prit même a espère que les autres Weasley soit présent. Hélas, personne n'avais daigné se bouger pour venir le rejoindre a 3h du mat'.

Il retourna donc dans la chambre ou se trouvais les trois. Et décida de veiller aussi longtemps que lui permettrais le très léger sommeil qu'il avait. Il savais qu'il ne tiendrais pas longtemps mais il tenait néanmoins a être la l'ors du réveil total.


End file.
